Insomnia
by Yuliette06
Summary: Todo comenzó como un sueño recurrente, se conocían de otra vida y estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿Será eso suficiente? ¿Podrá el amor vencer todos los obstáculos, o Isabella se quedará siendo sólo una fantasía? (Historia debidamente registrada bajo la ley de derechos de autor Código: 1306075235491)
1. Capitulo 1

**_Código: 1306075235491_**

Summary

Prólogo

Tenía semanas ya sin poder dormir, me estaba volviendo loco dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas lograr conciliar el sueño. Semanas, meses sin verla, sin hablarle y sin gozar de su dulce compañía… Y esto que al principio parecía ser sólo un sueño recurrente ahora era todo mi mundo; lo necesitaba, mejor dicho, la necesitaba a ella.

**Capítulo 1**

** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD_**

**_www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todo comenzó la noche en que tuve aquel accidente automovilístico, no fue gran cosa y gracias a Dios el chófer irresponsable que se saltó el alto giró en el último segundo, dañando así sólo un costado del auto.

El golpe a pesar de ser en mi cabeza fue solo eso, un golpe al que le di la menor importancia, el paramédico me dio las indicaciones pertinentes como no dormirme hasta pasadas un par de horas, mantenerme atento a cualquier cambio o alteración en la vista y por supuesto al dolor de cabeza entre otras, ninguna de esas cosas me ocurrió, sin embargo fue precisamente ese el día que la vi por primera vez.

Después de arreglar el papeleo con el seguro y de presentar la denuncia en la jefatura, llegué a casa cuando iban a ser las nueve de la noche.

El condominio en el que decidí comprar mi primer apartamento se encontraba a sólo diez minutos del centro y era justo lo que necesitaba, nada muy ostentoso, pero si muy cómodo y espacioso. Contaba con dos habitaciones, una de las cuales convertí en mi segunda oficina y un gimnasio improvisado, me habían entregado el departamento con las paredes en blanco para que eligiera el color de mi preferencia, sin embargo le quedaba muy bien y decidí dejarlo así. Mi hermana menor Alice me ayudó a decorarlo, para que se viera "_como un lugar decente y no como un típico apartamento de soltero_", la verdad es que hizo un estupendo trabajo y esto de la decoración de interiores se le daba muy bien, colocó unos sillones de cuero negro y una mesita pequeña que hacía juego, la mesa del comedor era redonda de vidrio y tenía un gran jarrón negro en el centro, también una cocina equipada y algunos detalles como lámparas de pie, un par de cuadros combinados con la alfombra gruesa en frente de la pequeña chimenea, todo eso lo convertía en un lugar bastante acogedor.

Luego de hacer un par de horas de ejercicio y tomar una ducha llamé a mi padre para ponerlo al tanto del choque, fue una conversación corta en realidad.

Como era costumbre escuché música un rato antes de acostarme, ya sabía que sólo dormiría tres o cuatro horas como máximo, el insomnio del cual sufría no era de la clase que te volvía loco, pero no por eso resultaba menos irritante, cuando por fin creí caer en un sueño lo suficientemente profundo fue como despertar de nuevo. Estaba de pie, solo, en un lugar que no reconocí y donde jamás había estado, era lúgubre y sombrío, pero a su vez poderosamente cálido.

A unos cien metros logré divisar un gigantesco árbol que se erguía sobre una loma, al final de un camino de piedra. Su tronco era grueso y de madera muy oscura, se podían ver sus raíces salir de la tierra seca y desquebrajada, sus grandes ramas daban la impresión de ser miles de brazos entrelazados unos con otros de manera que sostenían el cielo, ese cielo, el más extraño que vi jamás, de colores entre rojo y marrón con ciertos matices lilas y azul celeste.

De no ser por esa extraña sensación de paz, es posible que hubiera buscado la forma de despertar, ya que a simple vista lo que estaba por venir era una pesadilla. Decidí esperar un poco más, era raro, nunca había tenido esta sensación de conciencia en ningún otro sueño, sabía que no era real, pero tuve el presentimiento de que esto podía significar algo importante.

Me quede allí mirando aquel imponente paisaje a la espera de que algo más sucediera, varios minutos después una brisa helada recorrió todo el lugar erizándome por completo la piel, a su vez una silueta femenina se materializó frente al árbol, sentí una atracción inmediata hacia aquella figura que me llamaba sin hacerlo y que provocaba en mí un sentimiento de seguridad, comencé a caminar en dirección a ella y conforme me acercaba pude ver cada uno de los detalles que conformaban este hermoso espectro, que sin saberlo aún, habitaría a partir de ahora en mis sueños.

Su cabello ondulado y negro era como un mar de aguas oscuras que fluía de manera infinita, sus ojos en cambio eran color gris con destellos en plata y extrañamente hermosos, se acompañaban de unas largas y gruesas pestañas que acentuaban más la profundidad de su mirada, sus carnosos labios rojo sangre, piel como terciopelo y cada curva de su cuerpo una más perfecta que la otra.

Toda ella me envolvía por completo y era un deleite a mis sentidos, además provocaba en mí la mayor sensación de deseo que hubiera experimentado en toda mi vida, sin embargo no me sentía merecedor tan siquiera de mirarla.

Y allí estaba yo, tan imperfecto, como el más común de los mortales frente aquella belleza sobrenatural que me miraba fijamente sin decir palabra.

Cuando por fin me decidí a preguntarle quien era, una voz que no era para nada la mía salió de mis labios.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward cariño… te encuentras bien?

* * *

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**


	2. Capitulo 2 Segundo Encuentro

**Capítulo 2 SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

En ese momento ella se desvaneció como desaparece el reflejo de un rostro en el agua al moverla.

A lo lejos podía oír a Alice llamándome una y otra vez con un tono de angustia.

Al abrir los ojos, pude ver los de mi hermana llenos de lágrimas y en su rostro una expresión de terror.

—¿Qué ocurre Alice? —Le pregunté.

—_¿Cómo que qué ocurre Edward?_

_Te he llamado por horas después de que papá me contó lo de tu accidente y no recibí respuesta alguna, tampoco contestaste uno de los por lo menos cincuenta mensajes que te envié y, como no te encontré al llegar a la oficina, decidí venir a verte.__Cuando no me abriste la puerta, después de tocar como una loca el timbre usé la llave que me diste en caso de emergencia y aquí estoy, tengo diez minutos intentando despertarte y me has dado un susto de los grandes, dime ¿te encuentras bien hermanito? _—dijo sin detenerse a respirar.

Comencé a reír sin poder parar al ver la reacción exagerada de Alice, sabía que mi hermana era un tanto sobre-protectora, pero esto rayaba en la locura, un golpe en el pecho me dejó sin aliento y me detuvo en seco cuando la vi correr a la sala sollozando, me apresuré a abrazarla y le pedí perdón por burlarme de su preocupación, ella me miró y aceptó mis disculpas al instante.

Acto seguido corrió a mi armario y mientras lo revolvía todo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—_Bueno hermanito, arréglate y llévame a almorzar que muero de hambre_.

—Desayunar querrás decir_._

—_Ok dormilón, si prefieres desayunar hazlo tú, pero a las dos de la tarde me sienta mejor una ensalada o algo liviano_.

Miré perplejo el reloj que marcaba las 2:17 p.m. y en un segundo comprendí el por qué la preocupación extralimitada de Alice, yo acostumbraba llegar a la oficina a las ocho de la mañana, no me explicaba cómo había pasado más de doce horas dormido, y tampoco recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

De pronto un destello cruzó mi mente y la vi de nuevo justo frente aquel árbol, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar tan sublime sueño y pensé que había valido la pena ese golpe en la cabeza, si hubiera sabido antes que eso me quitaría el insomnio y me proporcionaría tales visiones hubiera estado jugando a los carritos chocones por los últimos 7 años.

Rápidamente tomé una ducha y me vestí con el atuendo que Alice me impuso para ese día -si eso la hacía feliz después del susto que le di, me lo pondría sin decir una palabra _-, _ella partió en su auto detrás de mí ya que me seguiría hasta el taller, donde yo dejaría el mío el resto de la tarde y quizá hasta el día siguiente para corregir el golpe causado la noche anterior.

Al subir a su auto Alice comenzó con su regaño oficial, ya se había tardado y a decir verdad, me pareció muy extraño que no hubiera dicho algo más al respecto, probablemente había esperado que me alistara para poder maquinar un discurso monumental lo suficientemente largo para el resto del camino, el almuerzo y la vuelta a la oficina.

—_Edward, no puedes seguir por la vida como perro sin dueño__, __tienes una familia que por cierto Te ama demasiado _—comenzó para no detenerse—, _sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea y que el hecho de que decidieras vivir solo, no significa que seas huérfano, si mamá se enterara de lo de hoy_…

—¡Alice no!

—_Shhh déjame hablar, si mamá se enterara_ —la vi mal —_cosa que no va a suceder siempre y cuando vayas a ver a papá para que te haga un verdadero chequeo, mínimo te obligaría a quedarte un mes en casa.__Lo más razonable era que ayer luego del choque te hubieras quedado con nosotros, es decir, en tu verdadera casa_ —se quedó pensando para después continuar con ánimos renovados—, _soy tu hermana menor, pero igual puedo cuidar de ti, como tú lo haces conmigo_.

Y así continúo el resto del camino, Alice tenía razón en ciertos puntos de su regaño, yo disfrutaba mucho de mis deberes de hermano mayor y para mí, siempre seria la pequeña niñita que mis padres me llevaron a conocer un día al hospital.

Alice nació un 17 de abril a los seis meses de gestación y tuvo que pasar tres meses en una incubadora, el día que fui a verla por primera vez estaba llena de cables y sondas, era tan pequeña que me juré a mí mismo no permitir que nada malo le sucediera, yo tenía tan sólo 4 años y, sin embargo, con mucha madurez decidí que mi trabajo sería estar ahí para protegerla.

Por otro lado, ella no comprendía porque disfrutaba tanto de mi independencia, pero yo sabía que en unos años más buscaría la propia y finalmente me entendería.

Después del chequeo, papá concluyó que estaba en perfecto estado y que probablemente la pastilla que tomé para evitar el dolor de cabeza era la causante de aquel provechoso sueño.

Luego de hacerlo prometer que no le diría nada a mamá -ya que no quería preocuparle- y de amenazar a Alice con no hablarle más si ella hablaba, me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Todo estaba como siempre porque era un edificio tranquilo, entré en la sala y tiré lo que traía en las manos, me quité los zapatos y me recosté en el sofá a leer el periódico, no supe en qué momento cerré mis ojos, sólo sé que estaba de nuevo junto a ella.

El sueño continuó justo donde había quedado, ella me miraba en silencio y yo la miraba a ella, aunque sería mejor decir que la contemplaba totalmente idiotizado.

Una voz dulce y suave como una caricia me sacó del trance.

—_¡Edward, mi Edward!,_

Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro y repitió varias veces la misma frase hasta que capté sus palabras.

—_Te he esperado por tanto… tanto tiempo y al fin estas aquí._

Una y otra vez la escuché sin comprender lo que decía ¿Mi Edward? ¿Te he esperado?, nada de eso tenía sentido para mí. ¿Qué bendita providencia podía hacer que esta diosa me llamara suyo con un tono de angustia como si le doliera muy dentro de sí? que dijera que había esperado mucho tiempo por mí. Sólo podía ser un sueño, sin embargo, era tan real como la vida misma, la sentía tocar mi rostro con sus dedos y luego besar mis ojos, su aroma era tan envolvente y tan único que me producía una sensación de alegría pura.

No quería interrumpir sus muestras de afecto y mucho menos ofenderle al preguntar ¿quién era ella? Repitió tantas veces mi nombre, que me sentí avergonzado de no saber el suyo.

De pronto, como si hubiera leído mi mente, de sus labios brotó la respuesta.

—_Soy yo, Isabella… ¡Oh amor te amo tanto!__..._ _¿Por qué no dices nada?, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es posible que no me recuerdes?_

Creo que esa última pregunta fue más para sí misma que para mí, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y varias más la siguieron después, no soportaba que yo estuviera haciendo algo -aunque fuese involuntario- que la hiciera llorar.

—No por favor, te ruego que no llores por mi culpa —le dije —lo siento, no es mi intención lastimarte, debería recordarte… lo siento, por favor no llores.

Mis palabras se atropellaban unas con otras, tomé su carita humedecida entre mis manos y la miré intentando con todas mis fuerzas recordarla, pero fue imposible.

No lo sabía y no había forma de que lo supiera, ella era tan hermosa que de haber pasado tan sólo por un segundo en mi vida, hubiera quedado registrada para siempre en mi memoria.

—_No digas… no es tu culpa Ed, es sólo que…_

No podía hablar, una gran tristeza se apoderó de ella y no le permitía calmar su llanto, la tomé en mis brazos suavemente y me recosté en el tronco de aquel árbol, se acunó perfectamente en mi pecho y se quedó quietecita sollozando, no sabía si debía, pero fue un impulso que no pude contener, ella era tan frágil, tan bella. Le susurré al oído "en verdad lo siento" y le prometí que todo estaría bien.

* * *

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿No es un sueño?

**Capítulo 3 ¿NO ES UN SUEÑO?**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

El fuerte sonido del despertador me hizo volver cuando todo estaba muy claro, el reloj marcaba las seis con treinta de la mañana así que me puse en pie. Me dolían el cuello y la espalda por haber dormido toda la noche en el sillón. Hoy era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, así que decidí correr hasta la casa de mis padres que estaba a unos diez kilómetros de la mía. Las calles estaban despejadas y pude hacerlo a mis anchas, me tomó poco más de una hora para llegar y ya que esta mañana no tenía auto me venía muy bien el ir a trote.

Su casa se encontraba ubicada en un complejo residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, definitivamente el hogar de mis padres era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, porque era el típico de una familia de cuatro en la que siempre se podía contar con una buena charla o una exquisita comida. Cuando entré al comedor mis padres y mi hermana reían y conversaban amenamente, sentí un aroma a canela y café.

—Mmmm capuchino —dije y de inmediato escuché a mi madre llamándome.

—_Sabía que vendrías hoy hijo, por favor ven y siéntate que te preparé tu café favorito y unos pastelitos de chocolate._

—Enseguida mamá, estoy hambriento y esto huele delicioso.

Ella me brindó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y yo me senté al lado de mi padre.

Las risas que escuché al entrar a casa se detuvieron de pronto, mi padre me miró, se levantó de inmediato de su silla y me colocó una toalla mojada en la frente y otra en la nariz, pequeños puntos rojos comenzaron a dibujarse en la toalla, me percate entonces que me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía también un tanto mareado.

—_No debiste correr hasta acá sin desayunar Ed, estas muy pálido, mucho menos después del golpe que recibiste hace dos días, deberías ser más cuidadoso._

Alice, en su afán de regañarme por mi imprudencia, olvidó que había prometido no decirle nada a mamá, la cual de inmediato me miró con su ceño fruncido y comenzó.

—_¿De qué golpe habla tú hermana hijo?_

—No te preocupes mamá que no es nada, un tipo le dio a mi auto la otra noche y me golpeé un poco fuerte contra el volante —volteé hacía Alice que se encogía en su silla al percatarse de su error y la fulminé con la mirada, papá también se sonrojó pues sabía que no tenía forma de zafarse de ésta. Él era médico y yo no hubiera recurrido a nadie más para hacerme cualquier tipo de chequeo.

—_Carlisle, todavía no entiendes que no puedes ocultarme este tipo de cosas y si tú no me lo dices me termino enterando por otros medios, lo que es mucho peor._

Mi madre había sufrido de un pre infarto el verano pasado, por esa razón todos teníamos cierta precaución con las malas noticias, evitándole emociones fuertes y preocupaciones. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, el desayuno se alargó casi hasta la hora del almuerzo mientras conversábamos, reíamos y poníamos al tanto a mi madre de todos los detalles sobre el choque -única forma en que nos perdonó el ocultárselo- cuando cada quien volvió a sus asuntos, tomé una ducha y me alisté para salir, siempre mantenía un par de pantalones y una camiseta en casa de mis padres por algún imprevisto o bien para cuando pasaba la noche.

Mi padre me dio un aventón hasta el taller para recoger mi auto y de allí me dirigí a casa de mi mejor amigo.

Emmet era un año mayor que yo, lo conocía porque habíamos compartido la habitación en el campus y desde esos tiempos éramos muy buenos amigos, él estudiaba psicología y yo leyes, al terminar la universidad ambos hicimos sociedad con mi padre que quería abrir una clínica de especialidades médicas, como Emmet se había especializado en psicología infantil trabajaba en el área de pediatría mientras yo me encargaba de los asuntos legales de la clínica.

Nos juntábamos los sábados en el bar del centro para ver el fútbol o pasar el rato, siempre y cuando uno de los dos no tuviera una cita, ese día me había invitado a su casa porque quería presentarme a una chica con la que llevaba un par de meses saliendo y que al parecer era importante para él.

—_Edward, ella es Rosalie… Rosalie, Edward_.

—_Es un placer conocerte al fin Edward, Emmet me ha hablado mucho de ti,_

Una morena alta y delgada de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, muy hermosa. Era físicamente la pareja perfecta para mi amigo, ya que los dos gozaban de bastante estatura, se veía que disfrutaban mucho del estar juntos y parecía ser que tenían mucho en común.

Rosalie era profesora de historia y tía de una niña llamada Emily que al mismo tiempo era paciente de Emmet, Emily perdió a su madre un año atrás por culpa de la leucemia.

Al ver que la niña no lograba superar la muerte de su madre, ella decidió hablar con el padre de Emily para llevarla a terapia, quería ver a uno de los mejores psicólogos infantiles que había actualmente, así se habían conocido y tiempo después comenzaron a salir juntos.

Se podía ver cuán entusiasmado estaba mi amigo, ese día me confesó estar perdidamente enamorado de ella y que no esperaría mucho tiempo antes de proponerle matrimonio.

Luego de la cena y de un delicioso postre que Rosalie había preparado para la ocasión decidí dejar a mi amigo y a su encantadora novia a solas, ya pasaban de las diez y me imaginé que querrían aprovechar un rato más de su noche.

Regresé a casa justo a tiempo para ver un documental que estuve esperando por varias semanas, le di un último vistazo a la denuncia que había presentado por motivo del choque, el lunes tendría lugar la primera audiencia en el juzgado de tránsito y por ultimo me acosté a escuchar mi música favorita.

Como las dos noches anteriores, no tuve dificultades para quedarme dormido, estuve recordando el sueño al correr hacia casa de mis padres, pero luego lo había olvidado por completo.

Esta vez el paisaje era muy diferente, el color del cielo era parecido al de un atardecer, y el enorme árbol se había cubierto de hojas verdes y amarillas como en primavera. Ella estaba sentada a la orilla de un río que corría detrás de la loma, la tierra ya no estaba seca, en su lugar había toda clase de flores silvestres, y un pasto medianamente alto y verde que se mecía al compás del viento.

Isabella jugueteaba con sus manos en el agua y se veía mucho más bella que en los sueños anteriores, estaba radiante y fresca, con una luz a su alrededor que hacía que aquel hermoso paisaje se empequeñeciera en su presencia.

Volteó a mirarme y sonriendo se levantó para correr hacia mí abrazándome y besándome con naturalidad, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre.

—_Estas de nuevo aquí mi príncipe, oh amor me haces tan feliz, me has prometido que todo estará bien y yo te creo, me he convencido a mí misma de que así será y sé que muy pronto recordarás quien soy —dijo con voz emocionada —han pasado tantos años que es normal un poco de olvido_.

—¿Entonces puedo preguntarte quién eres? —lo dije suavemente para no causarle más tristeza y porque estaba sumamente interesado en la respuesta.

—_Por supuesto que sí Edward, lo que quieras que yo te responderé_.

Mirando al suelo y con voz muy baja, pregunté.

—¿Quién eres?

—_Yo soy la suma de ti, así como tú lo eres de mí, antes de separarnos éramos uno solo y te habías convertido en mi razón de existir, mi mayor placer era amarte y sé que sentías lo mismo que yo.__Ahora soy sólo un sentimiento, el amor que existió entre dos seres que juraron amarse y pertenecerse uno al otro, durante toda la eternidad__, __soy sólo un alma que aguarda, no puedo ser más si tú no vuelves a mí, no puedo avanzar sin ti_ —dijo recitando.

—¿Volver? ¿Por qué me fui? ¿Cómo podría? Jamás me separaría de ti si pudiera quedarme —me escuchaba a mí mismo y me avergonzaba de mis palabras, quería decirle algo que la hiciera feliz pero sólo salían de mi boca tontas preguntas y desesperadas promesas que no sabía cómo cumplir.

Quería estar con ella, no sabía por qué o cómo, pero el amor que ella me profesaba yo lo sentía de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad, no necesitaba citas, tampoco conocer a sus padres y mucho menos esperar para ver si teníamos algo en común, sólo sabía que la amaba, podía -sin temor a equivocarme- jurarle que lo hacía, pero era claro que esto no sería suficiente. Ella estaba aquí por mí, era yo quien de alguna manera la ataba a este lugar y parecía ser que sólo yo podría hacerla salir de aquí.

—¿Cómo es que de alguna manera te encuentras aquí por mi culpa? —le pregunté.

—_No estoy aquí por tu culpa, estoy aquí a causa del amor que siento por ti._

—¿Y entonces por qué no estoy aquí contigo?

—_Por qué no era tu tiempo aún, porque tú forzaste tu partida y así tu alma se separó de la mía, no quisiste escucharme y todo se nos salió de las manos._

—¿Cuándo, Cómo?

La luz que había en el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse y todo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sabía que estaba a punto de despertar y no quería hacerlo.

No estaba listo para volver, quería saber más, por ultimo sólo quedaba su rostro frente al mío, ella pronunció unas últimas palabras y desperté.

Estaba muy excitado, mi corazón latía mil veces por segundo, el sudor recorría todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración era entrecortada, sentía un gran vació en el pecho e incluso un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer la impresión que causaba este sueño en mí, era todo tan real, esas últimas palabras que escuché de su boca me habían dejado en shock.

—_No es un sueño amor, no es un sueño…_

Claro que lo era, tenía que serlo, ¿Si no qué? ¿Estaba perdiendo la razón? ¿Acaso había algo mal en mí?

Mis pensamientos estaban volando, así que decidí calmarme, me sacudí el sueño y una enorme carcajada estalló dentro de mi pecho llenando ese vació que sentí al despertar y devolviéndome de nuevo la cordura, estaba claro que algo me pasaba, pensé todas estas cosas en sólo unos segundos, pero de seguro no era más que un tornillo flojo, claro, debía de ser perfectamente normal tener un sueño recurrente y no significaba que estuviera loco. Me burlé de mí mismo al pensar semejantes estupideces y decidí pedir consejo a una experta.

Otra vez había dormido más de lo normal, era casi medio día y el domingo se me estaba yendo en la cama, me levanté y tomé una ducha, luego bebí un par de tragos del jugo de naranja que tenía en la nevera y me lleve una manzana para el camino.

A menos de seis cuadras de mi edificio estaba el despacho de Leah, quien podría decirse que es mi mejor amiga y por mucho la más espiritual, siempre creía conocer el significado de cada uno de sus sueños, así como el de los de sus amigos y de cualquier desconocido que estuviera dispuesto a contárselos.

Una mujer de poca estatura, cabello lacio y castaño, de tez blanca y ojos color café, así era Leah, eso sin contar que siempre tenía un libro en la mano. Ella era sin duda la mejor de mi clase de leyes, se graduó con honores y se convirtió en una excelente profesional, claro que su lado tranquilo hacía de su carácter algo muy entretenido, cuando ejercía era toda una fiera y defendía a sus clientes con las uñas si era necesario, pero fuera de los tribunales era una de las mujeres más dulces y perceptivas que conocía.

Antes de salir le había llamado para saber si era posible que nos viéramos en el lugar de siempre que era una pequeña cafetería llamada _"El Rinconcito",_ yo disfrutaba mucho del café y Leah adoraba los postres, nos gustaba mucho vernos ahí de vez en cuando y principalmente si alguno tenía algo importante que contar.

Me indicó que se encontraba a la vuelta de su edificio, en un jardín botánico y que podía pasar a recogerla, no tardé mucho en llegar y de inmediato nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad.

Estando ya en la cafetería, le conté lo del accidente y como era de suponer se ofreció a representarme en el juzgado, le respondí riendo que ella sería demasiado intensa por tratarse de mí y que la verdad, era un simple choque de autos, rió conmigo y consintió por completo mi argumento.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas de todo tipo de cosas, era muy fácil conversar con ella y por poco olvidé la razón por la que le había pedido que nos viéramos.

—Te llamé porque tengo un sueño que contarte —le dije y pude ver como sus ojitos se llenaron de curiosidad, también una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro muy disimuladamente, en serio ella disfrutaba mucho escuchar sobre sueños.

Primero le advertí que era una locura, después paso por paso le conté la totalidad del sueño, es decir los tres que había tenido ya, ella escuchó pacientemente hasta que finalicé mi relato, al terminar se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió y se dispuso a explicarme según ella lo que significaba.

—_Los sueños son por lo general sentimientos que reprimimos o asuntos sin resolver a los que les tratamos de dar solución inconscientemente a través de ellos, el que éste sea un sueño recurrente sólo demuestra que es algo a lo que le das mucha importancia_ —me explicó —_cariño, probablemente tu corazón esté buscando una persona que te ame tanto o de la forma como al parecer lo hace Isabella y, quizás en tu subconsciente, el ideal de mujer se asemeje mucho a ella, no literalmente claro está ya que los sueños son por lo general muy distintos a la realidad, pero en fin, la esencia es la misma_ —yo ponía mucha atención a lo que decía tratando de absorberlo —, _creo que tú añoras a alguien con quien compartir tus días y tus sueños te lo están diciendo._

Ese día regresé a casa muy consternado, no quería creer que algo tan sublime como Isabella fuese sólo producto de mi subconsciente, sin embargo antes de dormir intenté con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que Leah tenía razón, me dije a mi mismo que debería pensar en establecerme. Ya saben, sentar cabeza y esas cosas, mientras repetía en mi mente una y otra vez que todo había sido sólo un sueño.

Esa noche no soñé con ella

* * *

(Hola quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en especial a Isabella Cullen17 Amiga sin ti nunca me hubiera animado Gracias, Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y bueno hoy les dejo este cap aunque dije que iba a publicar lunes y viernes pero se me hace imposible para este viernes así que aquí les dejo este cap espero de corazón les guste Un abrazo)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4 Una pregunta que no me esperab

**Capítulo 4 UNA PREGUNTA QUE NO ME ESPERABA**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Tenía semanas ya sin poder dormir, el insomnio había regresado y a pesar de que cada cosa en mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad, como antes de soñar por primera vez con Isabella, no conseguía olvidarme de ella, la encontraba siempre presente en mis pensamientos, cada cosa que hacia me la recordaba y esto sí que me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cómo por qué había dejado de soñar con ella. A veces deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y no contarle nada a Leah, creía firmemente que esa era la causa de la ausencia de sueños, como si al hablarlo con alguien más hubiera roto alguna clase de hechizo.

Pretendí seguir con el curso normal de los días, pero se me hacía casi imposible, no me concentraba y la falta de descanso se me empezaba a notar.

Emmet nos había invitado a mí familia y a mí a su boda, iba a ser una pequeña ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en un hotel playero a finales del mes de agosto.

Mi amigo se propuso conquistar a Rosalie y lo había logrado, le pidió matrimonio sólo un par de semanas después del día en que me la presentó, ella había aceptado la propuesta y no quisieron esperar mucho para celebrar el enlace, faltaba sólo un mes cuando me llevó la invitación a mi oficina.

—_Pensarás que estoy loco y que es muy pronto ¿verdad?_

—Te equivocas amigo, si la amas entonces estás haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Edward? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amigo? Venia preparado para _recibir el sermón de no tomar las cosas a la ligera y que el matrimonio es algo muy serio, es más, pensé que insistirías en que nuestros días de solteros no debían acabar aún._

—No te pases de listo Emmet, yo también he pensado en sentar cabeza.

—_¿Y quién es la chica? ¿Por qué no la conozco?_

—En realidad no hay una aún, pero estoy en proceso de búsqueda.

—_Te aconsejo que no busques mucho Ed, el amor llega en el momento menos esperado._

—¡Qué hombre tan sensible! ¿Ahora eres un experto?

Se quedó muy serio mirándome y de pronto estallaron las carcajadas, reímos tanto que nos dolía la barriga, nos abrazamos y lo felicité de corazón por su pronta boda y el a mí por "madurar", también me agradeció el hacerlo al mismo tiempo que él, así no tendría uno de esos amigos que se la pasan tentándolo a la fiesta, mientras él intenta comenzar una vida seria.

Los días se fueron volando y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba empacando las maletas para el fin de semana en la playa, Rosalie y Emmet me pidieron que fuera su padrino de bodas -cosa que era un honor- así que tuve que irme con ellos antes que el resto de mi familia, por los ensayos y para ayudar en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos.

La madrina de bodas también viajó con nosotros, era la mejor amiga de Rosalie, se llamaba Carmen y parecía ser un poco antipática, no muy sociable y me miraba de una forma muy extraña, era bajita, tenía el cabello rizado negro, ojos color verde y piel morena, traté de darle la menor importancia al asunto y me dediqué a ayudar a mis amigos con sus preparativos.

No era un experto en este tipo de cosas, pero decidí que costear los gastos de la ceremonia era un excelente regalo de bodas y gracias a que mi trabajo me daba solvencia económica podía darme el lujo de hacerles ese presente.

Ambos aceptaron de mala gana ya que según ellos les parecía "un abuso de su parte", sin embargo insistí tanto que no tuvieron más remedio que acceder y dejarme pagar las cuentas, yo lo hacía con todo gusto porque Emmet era como un hermano para mí y sabía que Rosalie lo hacía feliz.

La boda salió a pedir de boca, sólo hubo unos cuantos invitados y casi todos eran familiares o allegados de los novios. Observamos un atardecer muy bello seguido de una noche esplendorosa, la novia lucía muy hermosa con su vestido blanco, fresco y elegante, pero a su vez sencillo de una manera muy sutil, sus pies descalzos sobre la arena y su rostro reflejando serenidad, confianza y la dicha que aquel acontecimiento significaba para ella, por un único momento logré captar una pequeña chispa de tristeza en sus ojos cuando la encontré mirando a su sobrina Emily, era obvio que la presencia de su hermana era algo que realmente añoraba.

La pequeña llevaba los anillos, lucía un precioso vestidito blanco con el cabello suelto que le llagaba hasta su pequeña cinturita y sus pies descalzos igual a Rose, juntas conformaban una visión digna de retratar.

Por otro lado, en el altar, mi mejor amigo esperaba a su futura esposa lleno de ansias y con unos nervios que no eran por inseguridad, sino más bien por la expectación. Antes de que se iniciara la marcha nupcial vino a mí y me dijo en voz muy baja lo mucho que deseaba poder hacerla feliz, era tanto el amor que sentía por aquella mujer que cuando la vio caminar hacia él del brazo de su padre, de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y lágrimas de alegría, supe entonces que esto era algo que yo también quería para mí, amar de esa manera y mejor aún, poder hacer feliz a una mujer, vivir dando todo de mí cada día, sólo por el placer de verla sonreír e inevitablemente pensé en Isabella en ese momento.

Si tan sólo fuera real…

Al terminar la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la playa donde nos esperaba la celebración. Alrededor de una fogata, sentados todos sobre la arena, nos deleitamos con deliciosos manjares tropicales acompañados de diferentes bebidas exóticas y por supuesto de postre, todo tipo de malvaviscos para asarlos al fuego y luego envolverlos en chocolate. Ese era el tipo de festejo que nuestros amigos habían querido, nada industrializado, más bien algo muy íntimo y familiar mientras todos mirábamos dichosos a los nuevos esposos.

Reían, se abrazaban y besaban, nos pasamos horas ahí, juntos como una gran familia, conversando, compartiendo y disfrutando de aquel bello paisaje, algunas parejas de esposos contaron anécdotas de sus primeros años de matrimonio, sin omitir todas las cosas que descubrieron en su pareja y en ellos mismos al comenzar una nueva vida juntos, todo fue en realidad muy diferente a la que pudo haber sido una boda normal, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

Alice y Carmen hicieron amistad rápidamente, parecía ser que el problema de Carmen era sólo conmigo, ya que a pesar de que pasamos dos días trabajando en conjunto aún me miraba de manera extraña.

Luego de la celebración, Alice nos convenció a ambos de acompañarla a dar un paseo por la playa. Después de caminar un rato nos sentamos en un tronco de árbol que había en la arena, primero se hizo el silencio y luego Alice y Carmen comenzaron a hablar en susurros, pude escuchar algunos "dile", "no seas tonta" y "no pasa nada" antes de decidirme a preguntar qué sucedía.

—_Carmen tiene una pregunta que hacerte._

—Adelante Carmen, te escucho…

—_¿Conoces a una mujer llamada Isabella?_

Pude haber esperado cualquier pregunta, excepto esta, mi sorpresa fue tal que no supe que contestar, ambas me miraban esperando una respuesta y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue un "tal vez".

—_¿__Tal vez? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, hermanito?_

—¿Podrías dejarnos un minuto a solas? —Le insistí a mi hermana, ella se retiró no muy convencida de querer irse y le dijo a Carmen que se encontraran luego en la disco del hotel, sólo se fue cuando ella le aseguró que no tardaría.

Esperamos unos minutos mientras Alice se alejaba un poco y luego aguardé un poco para que ella iniciara la conversación.

—_¿Por qué contestaste "tal vez"?_

—Es que no sé si tú conoces a la misma Isabella que yo.

—_¿Y hay algo malo con tu Isabella?_

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Le pediste a Alice que se marchara, si no fuera algo malo no hubieras tenido inconveniente._

—Bueno, mejor cuéntame para que quieres saber si conozco a una mujer llamada Isabella.

—_Lo voy a hacer, pero después no me tomes por entrometida._

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—_Te diré algo, pocas veces hablo con las personas que se sientan al lado mío en los aviones, ya que viajo bastante y me gusta ser precavida, sin embargo el día que volamos hacía acá, una joven muy bella debo admitir, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, me contó una hermosa historia_. _Cuando comenzó a hablarme la escuché atentamente y no sé por qué no podía dejar de prestarle atención, fue realmente extraño ya que nunca me había pasado algo así. _

Escuchaba a Carmen hablar y no lograba encontrar algo que se relacionara conmigo en su relato, a decir verdad tampoco recordaba a la joven, a pesar de que nuestros asientos estaban muy cerca -sólo los separaba el pasillo- por más que lo intentaba no podía visualizar a la persona que iba a su lado.

Ella continuó hablando.

—_Lo que me pareció más extraño aún, fue que aquel joven en su historia, tenía ciertamente tu descripción y hasta tu nombre, no me percaté de esto de inmediato, más bien en estos días en que hemos pasado varias horas juntos, cada vez que hacías uno de los gestos como los que describió, la recordaba a ella y a su historia, fue por eso que comencé a poner atención a los detalles. Todas las cosas que ella dijo de su Edward están en ti también, te lo aseguro._

—Ya entiendo por qué me mirabas tan extraño —le dije, ella sonrió y me pidió disculpas por eso —la verdad Carmen no veo por qué tendría que tacharte de entrometida.

—_No lo sé Edward, la única explicación que le encuentro es que sea una ex novia tuya con mucha imaginación que me estuvo tomando el pelo todo el viaje, pero la verdad, sentí que valía la pena preguntar, claro que me costó mucho reunir el valor para hacerlo, pero si no es una ex despechada entonces es una coincidencia enorme y realmente espeluznante hasta cierto punto._

—¿Espeluznante dices?

—_Bueno, lo digo porque a pesar de que la historia era muy hermosa también era muy trágica_.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué la consideraba trágica cuando en mi bolsillo derecho comenzó a vibrar mi celular.

* * *

_(Gracias por el apoyo y los lindos mensajes que me ha dejado._

_Las respuestas a las preguntas que me han ido dejando se irán respondiendo solas según avance la historia_

_aún falta un poco de suspenso sobre quien es ella nuestro personaje tendrá que esperar un poco mas junto con ustedes_

_para saber que misterio encierra Isabella, jiji prometo mantenerlos interesados. Un Abrazo)_

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;) _**

**_Capitulos 1,2,3,4 Beteados y actualizados el 02/07/2013_**


	5. Chapter 5 Cenizas

**Capítulo 5 CENIZAS**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

—Aló ¿Edward? —La voz de mi madre sonó a través del auricular.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?

—Necesito que vengas cariño, nos están pidiendo unas firmas y sólo tú o Emmet pueden hacer el papeleo, no quiero molestar a tu amigo porque ellos ya se retiraron a su habitación así que será mejor que vengas.

—Ahora voy para allá.

Colgué y miré a Carmen que esperaba sentada en el tronco, para después caminar hacia ella.

—Creo que vamos a tener que volver al hotel, me necesitan en el lobby pero, ¿por qué no terminamos esta plática mañana?

—No hay problema, me parece lo mejor y así no dejo a Alice esperando más tiempo en la disco, si acerté con lo de la ex no tienes por qué explicarme nada y lo dejamos hasta ahí, pero si no es así y te interesa escuchar la historia, con gusto te la cuento por la mañana.

Medité sus palabras por un instante y decidí que no quería arriesgarme a hablar más de la cuenta sobre este asunto, no era que no me interesara, el hecho era que no me sentía en confianza con Carmen para confesar de dónde conocía a Isabella y su historia junto con la mía no eran algo que sonara muy cuerdo que digamos.

—Creo que de verdad te tomaron el pelo, alguna amiga nuestra debe haber venido en el avión y quiso jugarme una broma, dudo que fuera a ti a quien quisiera molestar, luego averiguo quién fue y te cuento —le dije tratando de sonar lo más apenado posible.

Esperaba que ya después se olvidara del asunto y lo dejara hasta ahí, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al hotel y cada quien tomo un camino diferente.

Ya en el lobby firmé los papeles y cuando todo estuvo resuelto decidí retirarme a mi habitación, Carmen me había sugerido que fuera con ellas a la disco, pero no quería que saliera de nuevo el tema de Isabella con ella, antes de dormir tomé una ducha y pensé bien en el asunto, quise dividir mis pensamientos de alguna manera, así que primero puse los más racionales y por último los más descabellados.

Primero:

Yo no era el único Edward del mundo, había cientos y miles de hombres con ese nombre, tampoco era un hombre muy diferente a los demás, mi contextura física podría asimilarse a la de otro par de cientos, medía 1,85 y no era demasiado delgado, me gustaba trabajar mi cuerpo, pero tampoco exageraba, cabello castaño claro un poco alborotado, ojos color verde esmeralda y tez blanca. Normal…

Segundo:

Posiblemente Carmen se había sugestionado un poco por la coincidencia de nombres y había creado más similitudes de la cuenta, no era de extrañarse que al escuchar la historia hubiese formado en su mente a alguien parecido a mí, si de hecho me acaba de conocer y todo pasó casi simultáneamente.

Tercero:

Tanto su historia como mis sueños, estaban total y completamente relacionados y yo era muy ciego para verlo o en realidad lo estaba evitando.

Y por último:

Aquello que pensé la última vez que había soñado con Isabella, después de escucharla decir que "no era un sueño", era cierto, es decir que me estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades una y otra vez, fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarme dormido.

De nuevo estaba en el camino de piedra y la sensación era la misma de las veces anteriores, como si estuviera despierto porque podía pensar, sentir e incluso decidir.

Me era imposible pensar que de nuevo estaba aquí, en lo primero que pensé fue que vería a Bella, fue una sensación de gozo extraordinaria, me moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué no había vuelto a soñar con ella, decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, deseaba con desesperación que me abrazara, que me besara el rostro como lo había hecho antes y sobre todo, escucharla pronunciar mi nombre con su hermosa voz de terciopelo, no quería detenerme ni por un minuto a pensar si era racional o no todo lo que sentía, a estas alturas y después de tanto tiempo sin verla, me importaba poco que fuera o no un sueño, ni mucho menos si estaba perdiendo la razón.

Mire al frente y me percaté entonces de que no lograba ver nada, excepto el camino de piedra a mis pies, una niebla gris cubría todo a mi alrededor y sobre el suelo caía una especie de nieve oscura, recogí un poco en mis manos y la palpé para intentar descubrir qué era, parecía ceniza, pero no estaba seguro, así que comencé a caminar a ciegas hasta que un resplandor me detuvo, era tan fuerte que lastimaba mis ojos y a pesar de eso pude reconocer el tronco del árbol, pero no vi más allá, la luz se hizo más intensa, mi visión era cada vez más limitada y tropezaba cuando intentaba avanzar un poco.

Entonces pude sentir cómo pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer suavemente y después con más ímpetu, gracias a que la densa neblina se disipaba logré ver mejor y así comprendí que el resplandor provenía de las ramas del árbol que un momento atrás estaban en llamas, y que poco a poco se fueron apagando por la lluvia.

Aquel árbol se estaba volviendo escombros, no quedaba rastro del coloso que había visto en mis sueños anteriores, algunas de sus ramas todavía ardían y el fondo de aquel paisaje era devastador porque todo estaba desierto.

En ese momento un sentimiento de culpa me embargó sin saber por qué y sentí miedo mezclado con desesperación, empecé a llamar a Isabella con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez, pero fue inútil, no había nadie ahí, intenté avanzar un poco, acercarme más, pero me fue imposible ya que la lluvia había cesado y el árbol comenzó a arder de nuevo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis intentos de búsqueda, sentí mi corazón sobresaltarse y no quería despertar porque necesitaba encontrarla, por más que cerré mis ojos no pude regresar y, mientras más lo intentaba, más fuertes sonaban los golpes en mi cabeza.

Me senté desconcertado en la orilla de la cama y coloqué mi rostro entre mis manos, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo un sueño podía estar robando mi calma de esta manera? Presioné fuertemente mis sienes como si de esa manera fuera a encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

¡Cierto! La puerta, la olvidé por completo. Al abrirla no encontré a nadie, tal vez la persona se cansó de golpear y se fue.

Sentí rabia porque me habían hecho despertar para luego simplemente rendirse e irse, pude haber buscado por más tiempo o llamarla con más fuerza, me aterraba el no saber si volvería a soñar de nuevo, si los sueños se irían una vez más dejándome totalmente perdido.

Miré el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, marcaba las doce, medio día, no podía evitar notar que siempre que soñaba con ella o en este caso con ese lugar, el tiempo volaba.

Tomé una ducha y luego me quedé un rato meditando, sentado en una mecedora que había en el balcón de mi habitación, me costó mucho trabajo levantarme de esa silla de nuevo, pero no había comido nada y nuestro vuelo de vuelta a casa salía a las tres de la tarde, al llegar al lobby encontré a mi padre regresando las llaves de su habitación.

—Te esperamos para desayunar, pero nunca llegaste hijo ¿qué paso contigo? —Me dijo.

—No te preocupes papá, simplemente no tenía hambre —quise que mi voz se escuchara lo más casual posible, pero fue imposible ocultar mi estado de ánimo, salió entrecortada y tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, sin embargo mi padre me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Tienes mal semblante Edward, mejor ve y come algo antes de tomar el vuelo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me di media vuelta para dirigirme al restaurante del hotel, al llegar me encontré con Emmet, Rosalie y Alice que disfrutaban de lo que parecía un delicioso postre, todos concluyeron que tenía muy mal aspecto, así que Alice le pidió a la mesera una taza de café _"urgente" _según ella, los tres rieron cuando fruncí el ceño al escuchar a mi hermana pedir mi _"desayuno"_ de forma tan efusiva.

Me dirigí a Rosalie y le comenté que necesitaba hablar con Carmen.

—¿La has visto el día de hoy? —Le pregunté.

Mientras caminaba de mi habitación al lobby había decidido hablar con ella y pedirle que me relatara la historia de la chica en el avión, de ser necesario tendría que explicarle todo el asunto y no me importaba ya que la decisión estaba tomada, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

—Lo siento Edward, ella partió hace como una hora, preguntó por ti en el desayuno, de hecho creo que subió a buscarte pero tú no estabas en tu habitación, tenía un asunto que resolver en casa antes de irse y su vuelo salía mucho antes que el de ustedes.

—¿Irse? —pregunté.

—Sí, Carmen viajará a Londres el lunes por la mañana, es un asunto de trabajo, ¿era muy importante lo que tenías que decirle?

—No, no te preocupes pero dime ¿de casualidad tú viste a la joven que se sentó junto a ella en el avión, cuando veníamos para acá?

—No Ed, nadie ocupó el asiento a su lado, de hecho le comenté a Emmet que cuando despertara me sentaría junto a ella un rato para hacerle compañía, pero no tuve la oportunidad, durmió la mayor parte del vuelo, me pareció que estaba realmente cansada.

Creo que en ese momento mi semblante empeoró porque todos me miraron muy preocupados, una sombra negra comenzó a oscurecerme la vista, me levanté de mi asiento y di tres pasos en dirección contraria a ellos.

Lo último que vi antes de caer al piso fue a Isabella de pie frente a mí.

* * *

(Hola de nuevo por acá gracias a Dios y a ustedes claro, espero que les allá gustado este cap, el próximo

les prometo sera muy intenso me encantan los comentarios que me han dejado y de verdad les

agradezco el entusiasmo por la historia. Un abrazo)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 5, 7 y 8 Beteados y actualizados el 16/07/2013_**


	6. Chapter 6 Estado de Shock

**Capítulo 6 ESTADO DE SHOCK**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Lo último que vi antes de caer al piso fue a Isabella de pie frente a mí.

A partir de esto las cosas se tornaron muy confusas, las últimas imágenes que recordaba eran las del rostro de mi padre y de los paramédicos, les dije una y otra vez que no pasaba nada malo y que todo estaba bien, pero nadie parecía escucharme, pude ver cómo me subían rápidamente en una camilla mientras mi padre estaba sobre mí presionándome el pecho, no podía hacerlo entender que no sentía dolor y que no necesitaba ninguna de todas las cosas que estaban inyectando en mi brazo derecho, intenté con todas mis fuerzas detenerlo, pero fue imposible.

Subieron mi cuerpo en la ambulancia, las puertas se cerraron y yo me quedé afuera observando aquellas puertas cerrarse ante mis ojos, en ese momento mi nivel de desesperación se disparó y caí de rodillas en el suelo llorando como un niño que no encuentra a sus padres.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, lo que sí sé es que justo en el momento en que tuve la sensación de comenzar a caer en un abismo escuché su voz.

—Mírame… Amor mírame… Abre los ojos, te lo suplico, por favor no te rindas.

Parecía tan lejana, la misma frase iba y venía varias veces, pero yo no quería mirar, poco a poco su presencia se hizo mucho más fuerte sacándome lentamente del profundo estado de shock en que me encontraba, cuando me fue imposible permanecer en el suelo, me levanté muy despacio sin alzar la vista, sabía que la voz que escuchaba era la de Isabella y mientras una parte de mí quería verla, la otra parte seguía reproduciendo el momento en que esa ambulancia se alejaba con mi cuerpo en ella, no entendía nada y estaba llegando al límite de mis fuerzas.

—¡Mírame ahora! ¡Sólo hazlo!

Su voz estuvo a punto de romper en llanto así que eso me hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos de inmediato, sin más me encontré junto a ella en una sala de hospital, me tenía agarrado de la mano y el efecto que me produjo el tacto de su piel me hizo sentir completamente vivo, a pesar de que para estas alturas trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que estaba muerto o por lo menos a punto de morir, pero cuando la vi a mi lado ya no me importó si esto era cierto.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté— ¿Acaso estoy…? —no pude terminar de pronunciar la frase, pensarlo era una cosa y decirlo era significativamente distinto. Hace un momento había decidido que no importaba o al menos eso creí, sin embargo lo que estaba por venir no era ni la punta del iceberg, Isabella volvió su mirada hacia mí y sus labios pronunciaron algo muy distinto a lo que me decían sus ojos.

—¡Debes vivir! ¡Debes luchar por favor, vive Edward, vive!

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron y la camilla en donde estaba mi cuerpo ingreso en ella, me di cuenta de que mi padre ya no estaba conmigo. No logré reconocer a ninguna de las personas que me rodeaban y la verdad es que no les presté atención, solo podía mirar fijamente los ojos de Isabella que me repetían hasta el cansancio que me quedara con ella, que no la escuchara, que si lo hacía no volvería a verla, que volvería la neblina dejándome totalmente ciego.

Imágenes de mi último sueño se revivían en mi mente y me vi a mi mismo llamándola a gritos en aquel camino de piedra y tuve miedo, tanto miedo que sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que no.

—No viviré… ¡No volveré a ese lugar sin ti! —Le grité —no quiero ¡No puedo! —repetí casi sin aliento.

—Debes hacerlo, no queda tiempo, no quiero perderte de nuevo, debes confiar en mí.

Un shock eléctrico me devolvió por un segundo a mi cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente, comprendí entonces el tono de decisión de sus palabras y que sus ojos sólo reflejaban la misma impotencia que yo sentía en ese momento, una descarga más, otra y luego otra. Alcancé a decirle _te amo_ y a escuchar la misma frase devolverse de sus labios antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo a la vida.

Perdí el conocimiento casi al instante, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Cuando desperté me encontré solo en el cuarto de hospital, miré hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie y mi garganta estaba igual o más seca que mis labios, tenía cerca de la mano el botón de ayuda y cuando pensaba presionarlo para que alguien viniera a ayudarme, ya que por alguna razón estaba atado de las manos a las barandas de la cama, Alice entró muy silenciosamente y se acercó a mí, al verme despierto en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enorme y se me echó encima llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh cariño!, cómo me alegra que estés bien, sólo pensar que podía llegar a perderte… Te amo Ed, te amo tanto hermanito.

Intenté pedirle agua, pero no me salió la voz, la miré y traté de articular más no lo logré, por suerte Alice al ver que no podía hablar me acercó un vaso.

Me aclaré la garganta y le hablé.

—Yo también te amo hermanita, ya no llores que estoy bien, pero por favor dime ¿por qué diablos estoy atado?

Se quedó en silencio y desvió su mirada de la mía.

—¿Quieres que llame a papá?

—¿Para qué? Sólo dime porque estoy atado o mejor ¿¡por qué no me desatas ahora mismo!?

Mis palabras sonaron duras y llenas de rabia, Alice me miró y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Yo no puedo Ed lo siento, no sin autorización del médico ¿Quieres que llame a papá?

—¡Llámalo ahora!

No sabía por qué gritaba ni tampoco porque estaba tan molesto, en realidad no disfrutaba estar atado como un loco, pero aun así era consciente que no era para tanto, podía esperar tranquilo a que mi padre viniera y me explicara o me soltara, sin embargo una furia inmensa saturó mi pecho y comencé a gritar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Alice? ¡Llámalo ahora!

Ella salió muy rápido de la habitación, yo miré mis manos y jalé intentando soltarme, pero fue imposible lograrlo, me molesté más aún y perdí por completo el control.

Gritaba y llamaba a mi padre con desesperación.

—¡Suéltame ahora, suéltame ahora, suéltame ahora! —repetía sin cesar.

Él entró a la habitación y me tomó por el rostro, miró fijamente mis ojos y pidió que me calmara.

—Si haces esto de nuevo tendré que sedarte y no quiero eso, juro que voy a hablarte y explicarte que pasa, pero si no te calmas tendré que hacerlo por tu bien, para que no te hagas daño.

Sus palabras me dejaron petrificado e hicieron que me detuviera de inmediato, estaba muy agitado y me di cuenta de que sudaba en exceso.

—Háblame Edward, dime ¿qué pasa?

—¿Por qué estoy atado papá? ¿Por qué dices que si hago esto de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Francamente no lo recuerdo.

Estaba muy confundido, millones de cosas me pasaban por la cabeza… Isabella, la ambulancia yéndose sin mí, las corrientes eléctricas en mi pecho y ese te amo que me devolvió a la vida, sin embargo todo eso pasó antes de que volviera y nadie más que yo lo sabía, pero no recordaba nada más hasta este momento.

—Has tenido ya tres incidentes como este desde que te resucitaron y esta es la primera vez que no tengo que sedarte. Cuando despertaste la primera vez gritabas el nombre de una mujer, era como si la estuvieses llamando y nos preguntabas que habíamos hecho con ella. No había nada que dijéramos o hiciéramos que lograra calmarte, nunca te había visto así —me relató con voz cautelosa—, los episodios que siguieron fueron más violentos, no decías nada coherente y peleaste mucho con el equipo médico, así que fue por eso que decidimos mantenerte inconsciente y atarte.

Mientras mi padre me explicaba lo que me había pasado yo divagaba, recordé pequeños fragmentos de los episodios violentos que él señalaba, pero todo era muy confuso e incluso borroso en mi mente.

—¿Y me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó, por qué estoy aquí?

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta que provoco todo esto, los estudios revelan un aumento de tus niveles de estrés lo que provocó el infarto.

—¿¡Infarto!? No entiendo cómo es eso posible.

—No te preocupes hijo que ya todo está bajo control, ya te expliqué lo más importante, tu sabes que no voy a tratarte como a un niño ni te voy mentir sobre este asunto, pero ahora debes descansar, te tenemos en observación y no vamos a bajar la guardia porque todo esto es muy reciente, ahora descansa.

Mi padre introdujo una jeringa pequeña en el conducto del suero que estaba conectado a mi brazo y poco a poco su rostro fue desapareciendo hasta que perdí de nuevo la conciencia.

* * *

(Hola, ¿Que les pareció este cap? espero que les haya gustado, Espero sus comentarios pronto me encantan aunque algunas me amenacen

jiji no hay nada igual me encantan Un Abrazo)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 6 Beteado y actualizado el 12/07/2013_**


	7. Chapter 7 Confusión

**Capítulo 7 CONFUSIÓN**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Era mi cuarto día en casa después de haber estado en ese infierno de hospital durante veintidós días, desde que volví cada mañana era igual. Despertaba jadeante y empapado en sudor sin saber en realidad porqué, sabía que día tras día soñaba lo mismo, pero no lograba recordar nada, así que decidía culpar a los calmantes ya que me mantenían _ligeramente_ sedado.

De no ser por mi padre y su perseverancia me hubieran enviado directo al pabellón de psiquiatría en lugar de dejarme terminar la recuperación en casa con su supervisión, claro que mamá insistió en que me quedara con ellos y así lo hice.

He de admitir que parecía un loco, hasta yo me daba cuenta, cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior y últimamente podía advertirlos. Cuando enviaban al psiquiatra tenía uno, también cada mañana al despertar y ver que no recordaba nada en absoluto podía contar con otro, comenzaba sintiendo que algo me quemaba por dentro, después el calor daba paso a la rabia, gritos y puñetazos que lanzaba para defenderme de las manos que intentaban agarrarme, estaba seguro de que no quería hacerle daño a nadie y aún así no podía evitarlo.

En una ocasión en medio de todo el alboroto, le supliqué a mi papá que me sedara porque no quería pelear más, sentía que me estaba matando en vida, los ataques aparecían sin ninguna provocación y no encontraba la forma de detenerlos.

En ocasiones me preguntaba cómo mi vida pudo dar un giro tan drástico. Pasé de ser un adulto independiente y feliz a un inestable y paranoico despojo de ser humano, por alguna razón sentía que me habían robado algo muy preciado y todos eran cómplices de aquello, al mismo tiempo sabía que era absurdo pensar que mi familia haría algo para lastimarme.

Barajaba mis opciones sobre a quién podía hablarle de aquello, me estaba matando no poder contárselo a nadie, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Quién me creería?, no quería decírselo a mi familia o a Leah -quien se había mantenido a mi lado desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido- ya que estaban influenciados por todo lo pasado estas tres semanas. Además estaba seguro de que mi padre ya buscaba una explicación a mi condición médica y no quería que agregara demencia, esquizofrenia o alucinaciones a depresión y estrés postraumático, que estoy seguro encabezaban su lista.

Lo del infarto tenía una explicación obvia, en mi familia la mayoría tenían problemas del corazón, ya habíamos vivido esto con mi madre, sólo que en menor medida, pero mi reciente bipolaridad era prácticamente inexplicable.

Me encontraba solo en esto, incluso si decidía contárselo a alguien no estaba seguro de su reacción, ¿me tomaría por loco? ¿Me creería? Y si decidía ayudarme ¿qué podría hacer por mí? Sólo obtenía preguntas sin respuesta y era muy frustrante.

Pasaron un par semanas y las cosas empezaron a calmarse, estaba seguro de que no había mejorado, pero eso sólo yo lo sabía, me había hecho con el propósito de contener todo lo posible mis ataques de ansiedad y lo estaba logrando, quería ganarme la confianza de mis padres para que me permitieran volver a mi vida normal y tratar de resolver lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Encontré la forma de empezar a aclarar mis dudas cuando hablaba por teléfono con Emmet.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Llamó como de costumbre para preguntar cómo seguía y contarme que en unos días estaría de vuelta en el trabajo, había regresado de su luna de miel, pero aún tenía días de permiso, cuando hablábamos una cosa llevó a la otra y en medio de la conversación Emmet mencionó que Carmen iba a pasar unos días en la ciudad y que le habían ofrecido quedarse en su nueva casa. De inmediato pensé en hablar con ella y así poder atar algunos cabos e ir llenando espacios para salir del estado en que me encontraba, sabía muy bien en dónde iba a vivir mi amigo, había heredado una enorme casa que mandó remodelar para Rosalie. Ésta se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la de mis padres, a unos kilómetros quizá._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

A partir de ese momento no lograba mantenerme tranquilo, en lo único que pensaba era en ir allá y preguntarle sobre la mujer en el avión, o mejor dicho todo sobre su sueño en el avión, cada vez que recordaba el asunto sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Aquello era un gran enigma para mí, su sueño, mis sueños e Isabella. Me preguntaba constantemente: ¿Por qué Carmen? ¿Por qué Isabella la había elegido justo a ella? ¿Había querido que yo entendiera algo por medio de Carmen y no supe verlo? ¿Cómo había desaprovechado tal oportunidad? Podría haber entendido todo aquella noche si no hubiera sido tan cerrado de mente.

Traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que no había razón para escucharla, de que eran sólo sueños, lo veía en perspectiva y no lograba descifrar porqué sentía lo que sentía, había tenido ¿qué? Tres o cuatro sueños en total, claro que nuestro último encuentro era algo importante para considerar, no comprendía porque sentía este amor tan grande por ella, era algo antiguo, como si lo trajera conmigo desde antes de venir a este mundo y a la vez lidiaba con la sensación de pérdida, ese vacío tan grande por el hecho de ya no tenerla, sentía un millón de emociones y entre ellas estaban: miedo; culpa; ira; dolor y angustia.

Tenía cientos de preguntas sin respuesta, me sentía de nuevo en el principio y constantemente me preguntaba cosas como: ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué no venía a mí? ¿Quién o qué se lo impedía? Lo que más me asustaba era la posibilidad de que ella ya no quisiera verme más.

Las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco en casa, después de tres días de completa calma –totalmente fingida de mi parte- todo comenzó a tomar un curso normal, el logro requirió de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, claro está, me contenía todo lo que me era posible durante el día y al llegar la noche me encerraba en mi cuarto y ahogaba mi frustración contra la almohada al punto de sentir que podía asfixiarme con ella, sólo así pude evitar retroceder.

La cuarta mañana después de mi supuesta mejoría expresé mi deseo de salir a correr, todo se dio a pedir de boca, mi madre no pudo ocultar la felicidad de que yo quisiera comenzar a hacer las mismas cosas que solía hacer antes de que todo esto sucediera. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Esa mañana justo antes de salir el miedo a lo que iba a hacer me paralizó, tenía pavor de encontrarme con Carmen y no hallar las respuestas que buscaba.

No recuerdo haber calentado, ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto me tomó llegar hasta ahí, pero al poner los pies sobre el asfalto corrí y corrí sin parar, apenas respiraba, mi cuerpo funcionó como una compleja máquina a la que se le otorga una tarea y no descansa hasta verla completada.

Me encontraba justo en la entrada de la casa de Emmet decidido a llamar a la puerta, cuando un frío helado recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por un momento creí que iba a perder el conocimiento o que un ataque de ansiedad atacaría de nuevo, pero no fue así, el frio fue reemplazado poco a poco por una cálida brisa que me devolvió de inmediato la compostura.

—No hay nada ahí para ti Edward, no llames a esa puerta.

La voz de Isabella inundó por completo todos mis sentidos, sentí su aroma y el sabor de sus labios, la miré –sin verla realmente- con sólo escucharla pude observarla también, ella vivía en mi desde la primera vez que nos encontramos y no podría olvidarla jamás, era algo impresionante cómo cada fibra de mi ser era atraída hacia ella como un poderoso imán, me di la vuelta sin pensarlo y la miré -ya no en mi cabeza sino con mis propios ojos- y una vez más caí de rodillas llorando, todo esto era demasiado, ella se acercó muy despacio hasta donde yo estaba y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi cabeza, yo rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y recostando mi rostro en su vientre desahogué todo lo que había estado sintiendo durante meses, fue totalmente liberador, en ese instante supe que todo estaba bien, que ya no habrían más ansias ni ira, todo se volvió calma dentro de mí y el vacío se llenó por completo devolviendo mi corazón a mi pecho.

—Ya no busques las respuestas en ella, lo ha olvidado todo Edward, fue un error de mi parte intentar comunicarte algo de otra forma que no fuera diciéndotelo yo misma, mira el desastre que he causado. No llores más por favor, mírame, estoy aquí, ya no quiero que sufras más, no has podido recordar y eso te está matando, no voy a permitir que eso pase, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarte, quiero contarte todo, levántate.

Al ponerme de pie pude vislumbrar su belleza una vez más, era perfecta en cada detalle, su sinuoso cabello, sus ojos grises platinados, labios del color de la sangre misma, su cuerpo fino y su voz, esa voz que fue lo único que consiguió aliviar mi alma.

—Edward, yo…

—Por favor Isabella —coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios—. No hables aún.

De inmediato reemplacé mi dedo por mis labios, besándola como nunca antes, primero con delicadeza y después con fuerza y desesperación, con pasión, deseo y ella respondió de la misma forma, fue tan intenso y abrasador que me perdí a mi mismo entregándome a ella por completo.

* * *

(Este Cap esta dedicado a mi precioso bebé Josué que cumplió 5 añitos el Miércoles.

Hola, Una vez mas quiero agradecer primero a Dios y por supuesto a ustedes por el apoyo,

no me canso de hacerlo por que esto no es posible sin ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado este cap y les adelanto que ya pronto vamos a saber mas sobre ella.

Me despido, Un besote)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 5,7 y 8 Beteados y actualizados el 17/07/2013_**


	8. Chapter 8 Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 8 REVELACIONES**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Cuando nos detuvimos fue algo doloroso, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, pero sabíamos que era necesario. Antes había querido decirme algo y yo esperaba que ese algo aclarara de una vez el gran misterio que nos rodeaba, pero antes de que ella comenzará a hablar había una cosa importante que yo necesitaba saber:

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí Isabella? ¿Acaso me he desmayado? ¿O estoy dormido y esto es un sueño?

—Mira a tu alrededor Edward y dime que ves.

Hice un recorrido a mi entorno y nada había cambiado, seguía siendo temprano, recordé que había salido a las 7:30 a.m. de casa de mis padres, miré mi reloj y no pasaban de las 9:00 a.m.

—¿Entonces estas aquí? ¿De verdad eres real?

—Siempre lo he sido, soy tan real como el viento que sopla en este momento, aunque no puedes verlo sabes que está aquí, sólo que conmigo pasa lo contrario, soy real y puedes verme, sin embargo no estoy aquí, por lo menos no todo lo que forma parte de mí, mi cuerpo está en otro lugar.

—Pero puedo sentirte, estas aquí, puedo tocarte y besarte —le dije plantando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme, la mitad de mi ser está en otro lugar y eso me hace débil e incompleta, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí porque si lo hago jamás podría retornar a mi cuerpo.

Ella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar volviendo sobre los pasos que había recorrido para llegar hasta aquí, Bella siguió hablando mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir y espero no hacer más daño que bien con esto. No quiero que tengas miedo, te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo, el daño que te he causado al alejarme de ti es algo que no podré perdonarme, sin embargo espero que tú lo hagas y que después de que escuches lo que te voy a decir comprendas que no me separé de ti por voluntad propia, hay cosas que no puedo controlar y que impiden que estemos juntos.

Continuamos con nuestra caminata mientras el día parecía seguir su trayectoria habitual, los automóviles circulaban de la manera que siempre lo hacían y las personas absortas en su rutina parecían no notar a la Diosa que caminaba a mi lado.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —Le pregunte.

—No te preocupes que ellos no pueden verme. Como te dije antes, en realidad no estoy aquí, he reunido la fuerza suficiente para separar mi alma de mi cuerpo, pero no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, no soporto ver el estado en que te encuentras y me niego a ser tan ciega para no admitir mí culpa en esto. No debí buscarte, no era mi intención hacerte daño y tampoco quería que llegaras al extremo al que llegaste, pensé que estabas perdiendo la razón. Definitivamente eso no tenía que ocurrir, la pena de no tenerte no se compara siquiera al inmenso dolor que me causa verte hacerte daño por mi culpa.

—¿Ya pasó antes? —pregunté.

—En ocasiones, has pensado en mí como una Deidad cuando podría decirse que soy todo lo contrario, no soy buena para ti, lo sabías cuando te enamoraste de mi e incluso ahora puedes verlo, eres consciente de que no has sido el mismo desde la noche en que tuviste ese accidente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca había experimentado una dicha tan grande como la que siento cuando sueño contigo, no te imaginas la paz que me haces sentir, me has devuelto la vida al venir aquí hoy, eres todo para mi Isabella, todo.

—¿Y qué hay del dolor que sentías esta mañana, o anoche en tus sueños, que pasa con todo ese sufrimiento?

—¡No importa el sufrimiento Bella! ¡No importa por lo que tenga que pasar si lo hago por ti! —Sin pensarlo dos veces las palabras salieron de mi boca y supe casi de inmediato que esto ya lo había dicho antes, era una promesa pactada desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a romperla. Comenzaron a llegar recuerdos y me vi a mi mismo arrodillado a la sombra de aquel árbol en lo alto de la loma, sosteniendo un anillo mientras Isabella me miraba con ternura y respondía afirmativamente a mi propuesta.

Fue fascinante, una sensación indescriptible, poder ver ese momento como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, todo estaba volviendo poco a poco y sin forzar nada, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. El campo, aquél árbol, el pequeño río, el camino de piedra, yo mismo junto a ella en ese hermoso lugar -nuestro lugar- allí donde fuimos felices y dichosos.

—No siempre fue así Edward, no todo fue felicidad, ese breve momento de júbilo fue precedido por una inmensa amargura, éramos conscientes de que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y sin embargo lo hicimos, fuimos egoístas y lo pagamos cada uno con la muerte del otro.

Esa última frase hizo convulsionar mi cuerpo.

—¿Muerte? ¿Dices que has muerto por mi culpa?

—No fue tu culpa ni la mía, o quizá sí, por proteger nuestro amor nos separaron y nosotros prometimos que nada nos alejaría, se suponía que volveríamos a vernos a pesar de la distancia que pusieran entre nosotros, yo podía volver de la muerte para verte a través de tus sueños, pero tú no me verías, sólo debías esperar, pero no quisiste escucharme y atentaste contra tu vida con la esperanza de llegar a mí. Nada salió como esperabas y tu alma siguió el curso que siguen los mortales, no tuve el poder para atraerte hacia mí y te perdí Edward… Te perdí.

Terminó de hablar e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar desconsolada, yo podía sentir su desconsuelo porque también era el mío, sabía que todo esto era mi culpa y ella lloraba culpándose por no haber hecho nada. Todo era muy confuso y mientras tanto los recuerdos seguían llegando a mí como fragmentos de épocas pasadas, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—¿Quién… quién nos haría esto Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? Dímelo por favor, ¿qué nos llevó a padecer tan cruel destino?

—Fue mi pueblo… Fueron ellos Edward. Los mismos que decían amarme no dudaron en destruirme al sentirse defraudados.

En aquél momento, con voz pausada y con un toque de melancolía, comenzó a relatarme nuestro trágico pasado

* * *

(Este Cap esta dedicado a Laura Atenea espero que te guste, recuperate pronto. Un abrazo.

Hola de nuevo :) Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mi, Ya estamos a punto de conocer los orígenes

del amor tan grande que hay entre nuestros personajes.

Tengan-me paciencia por fis, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y de paso quisiera aclarar una cosita:

Los nombres de pila de los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a S. Meyer sin embargo la historia pertenece en su totalidad a mi persona, por lo cual no esperen muchas similitudes entre sus personajes y los míos y bueno Edward no esta inspirado en Edward Cullen si no mas bien en mi actor favorito Robert P.

**Brujcullen** me preguntaba: ¿Que tienen que ver los Cullen con que Bella no vuelva?, en realidad en este Fic no hay Cullens jiji pero ya pronto todo se va a aclarar con forme pasen los capis. **  
**

Gracias de nuevo Un abrazo desde Costa Rica.)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 5,7 y 8 Beteados y actualizados el 17/07/2013_**


	9. Chapter 9 Historia de Isabella primera p

**Capitulo 9 HISTORIA DE BELLA**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

—"Mi nacimiento fue predicho muchos años antes de suceder, se decía que yo tendría el poder de cambiar nuestro terrible pasado lleno de pobreza, muerte, derrotas y el padecimiento de grandes sequías y enfermedades durante cientos de años. Las hechiceras y brujos de mi familia siempre fueron leales a la tribu, ellos eran los encargados de velar por el futuro del pueblo y no era una tarea fácil. En los tiempos difíciles se pedía en ofrenda la muerte de algún devoto para así mantener contentos a los dioses, teníamos una buena vida a pesar de que el dolor y el sacrificio eran constantes, las pérdidas que mis antepasados vivieron antes de mi llegada fueron muchas, más de las que una familia puede soportar.

Mi bisabuela María, conocida por sus acertadas visiones fue quien predijo el nacimiento de esta niña a quien deberían de llamar Isabella -hija de la luna- ya que nunca antes se había visto tal belleza en una mujer de la tribu, esa era la señal de mi grandeza. Piel blanca como el gran astro, cabello del color de la noche, ojos color plata y labios rojo sangre, desde ese momento cesaron los asesinatos en mi familia, pues cualquiera de ellos podría engendrar a la salvadora.

El pueblo se dedicó a esperar mi llegada, ya no importaba todo lo malo que sucediera a su alrededor, todo eso cambiaria cuando la hija de la luna naciera. Como el día exacto de mi nacimiento no fue advertido, el pueblo comenzó a perder las esperanzas, habían pasado cuatro décadas desde la predicción y el Consejo pensaba reanudar los sacrificios. Las opiniones estaban divididas, algunos decían que la muerte de la gran hechicera era el castigo por predecir un falso milagro, mientras tanto otros aseguraban que esto ofendería a los dioses, por lo tanto debían esperar hasta que la nieta de la hechicera diera a luz.

Mi madre, una niña de dieciséis años llamada Elena, era la única encinta y se desconocía quién era el padre del niño, pues incluso ella aseguraba no saberlo, esto era causa de muerte en mi pueblo, sin embargo, por tratarse de un familiar de la hechicera el Consejo le había perdonado la vida, condicionándola a mantenerse oculta, con la esperanza de que esta vez sí se diera el nacimiento.

Ella murió la noche en que yo nací, nos encontraron una junto a la otra en el centro del pueblo unidas aún por el cordón umbilical, nunca se supo cómo o por qué sucedió de esa manera, la profecía se cumplió al pie de la letra y fue así como comenzó una era de prosperidad, salud y riquezas en todo nuestro valle, las guerras que durante años se habían perdido fueron libradas de nuevo y el pueblo salió victorioso, las mujeres daban a luz niños fuertes y en los campos las cosechas crecían y daban frutos en grandes cantidades al tiempo que nuestro ganado se multiplicaba, de los ríos salía el oro y de las montañas piedras preciosas.

La fama que me precedía se extendió hasta lugares muy lejanos, hombres y mujeres venían de todas partes para ver las grandes maravillas que sucedían a mí alrededor, mi poder era incalculable y en ocasiones yo misma me sorprendía al realizar sin dificultad los milagros que se me pedían.

Una de las pocas cosas que me brindaba felicidad era ayudar a los demás, me encantaba ver sus rostros llenos de alegría y gratitud, eso me ayudaba por momentos a olvidar que me mantenían cautiva, no eran malas personas, sin embargo los líderes de la tribu no compartían mis virtudes, se volvieron avaros y codiciosos, cada vez querían más y más para sí mismos importándoles muy poco que los poblados vecinos necesitaran ayuda, sólo me era permitido obrar a favor de mi pueblo y desobedecer sería castigado con la muerte de todos los que me rodeaban. Crecí con la certeza de que era mi obligación servir sin cuestionar nunca el si podía elegir o no hacerlo, nunca se me pidió hacer algo en contra del prójimo, sabían que mi corazón era puro y que no había rastro de maldad en él; sin embargo tanto poder en beneficio de un único fin me llenaba de dudas. Me sentía prisionera de mi propio destino, me mantenían encerrada en mi choza la mayor parte del tiempo, mi abuela Zafrina, quien era como mi madre, se dedicaba a enseñarme cómo controlar y para qué debía utilizar mi poder, conocer cada planta, cada uno de los conjuros, era absolutamente necesario al igual que conocer la historia de mi pueblo y con más razón la de mi familia, me consagraba a estudiar casi todo el día, parando sólo para alimentarme y para dormir o para atender las visitas que me hacían a diario, no podía hacer otra cosa debía de aprenderlo todo, era mi deber, ya que yo era la hija de la luna, cuando mi bisabuela muriera yo debía de estar lista para tomar su lugar.

Veía a las niñas de mi edad jugar y divertirse en esa tierra tan vasta a la que yo misma llamaba mía, soñaba con poder estar ahí, recorrer las praderas, los bosques, trepar en un árbol y comer directamente de sus frutos; frutos que estaban ahí debido a mí. Pero no, no había tiempo para esas tonterías, me decía mi abuela, de todas formas ninguna niña jugaría conmigo, yo era intocable, sagrada, no debían molestarme ni perturbar mi aprendizaje, todos tenían demasiado temor a causarme algún daño, y que todo lo bueno se perdiera.

Todo transcurrió de la misma manera durante años, trataba con todas mis fuerzas el aceptar lo que era, pero me sentía muy sola, no había nadie como yo ni siquiera en mi familia y ese me afectaba profundamente.

Fue justo la primavera antes de que cumpliera mis 18 años en que un hecho peculiar sucedió; un grupo de extranjeros llegaron al pueblo, eran todos de piel clara como la mía y tenían cabellos y ojos de distintos colores, la mayor parte de ellos tenía el cabello dorado y también rojo, sólo uno de ellos lo tenía castaño, ojos azules, verdes y amarillos, era sorprendente verlos ahí todos juntos tan parecidos a mí.

El pueblo entero se maravilló con su presencia, parecían todos hijos del sol y de la luna, traían consigo aparatos novedosos y cautivadores, además de eso eran todos puros de corazón, eso pude sentirlo yo misma sin necesidad de que mi bisabuela lo confirmara, no buscaban más que aprender todo lo posible de nosotros y enseñarnos todo lo que quisiéramos saber sobre ellos, no querían nuestro oro o nuestra tierras, o que yo les concediera un milagro, simplemente conocimiento, eso era todo.

A ese grupo de hombres y mujeres tan diferentes a mi pueblo, pero tan afines a mí, se les permitió interactuar conmigo, era algo nunca antes visto, los líderes del consejo querían impresionar a los extranjeros y que más que su mayor tesoro para lograr el objetivo, eran todos sumamente hermosos, casi perfectos, podría decirse que eran todos muy similares entre sí , sin embargo uno de ellos capturó mi atención desde el primer momento, el más joven y el único diferente al resto, tenía el alma más pura entre ellos y parecía estar cautivado por mí de la misma manera en que yo lo estaba de él.

Ese eras tú amor, sólo tú… Fue a partir de ese momento en que mi vida dejo ser por y para mi pueblo y se volvía tuya Edward."

* * *

_(Hola de nuevo, que les ha parecido este cap?_

_Espero de verdad les guste y que me sigan leyendo, Sus comentarios son todos muy importantes para mi_

_les agradezco montones el apoyo..._

_Un abrazo...)_

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 9 y 10 Beteados y actualizados el 08/09/2013_**


	10. Chapter 10 Redención

**Capitulo 10 REDENCIÓN**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups betasffaddiction**

Salí de mi ensueño cuando ella se detuvo… Lo había visto todo, absolutamente todo, cada palabra que pronunciaron sus labios se reflejó en mi mente de manera inmediata, era como si hubiese estado allí con ella aun antes de que naciera. No tuve que decírselo, ella sabía lo que había visto y que era obvio que quería saber mucho más, necesitaba saberlo todo y así comprender de una vez que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Quería pedirle que continuara, pero advertí que algo andaba mal, su semblante había cambiado, se la veía pálida y el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se desmayó justo frente a mí, casi no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, la tomé en mis brazos y di un vistazo a mi entorno, sorprendentemente nos encontrábamos a unos cincuenta metros de la casa de mis padres, no tenía idea de cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí, me perdí en su relato y no fui consciente de lo que hacía mi cuerpo.

Caminé con Isabella entre mis brazos y la idea de que algo malo pudiera estarle pasando afloró en mí un innegable instinto de protección, de inmediato recordé que mi padre se encontraba en casa, era sábado, probablemente estaría con mi madre preocupándose por mí y mi salida a correr después de tanto tiempo, él sin duda podría ayudarme.

Entré por la puerta del jardín ya que ésta siempre se mantenía abierta y era el acceso más rápido a la cocina, ahí seguro encontraría a mis padres. Llamé a gritos a todos, pero nadie contestó, debían haber salido en mi ausencia, no le presté mucha atención a eso, me dirigí entonces a la sala de estar con Bella aún en mis brazos. Lentamente la coloqué en el sillón y luego corrí al baño de la planta baja, ahí busqué en el botiquín algo que pudiera ayudarme, había analgésicos, venditas y antiácido, pero nada de eso sería de utilidad, en la repisa del baño encontré un perfume de Alice, lo llevé conmigo junto con una bolsa llena de algodón y aposté por qué el olor del perfume la hiciera volver.

Empapé un trozo de algodón y me arrodille junto a ella para colocárselo cerca de la nariz, le susurré al oído un _"por favor despierta"_ y luego dejé docenas de pequeños besos regados en su rostro. Busqué mi celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón e intenté llamar a mi padre, sonó varias veces, pero no contestó, estaba a punto de marcar al 911 cuando Isabella comenzó a volver en sí, respiré aliviado y le besé las manos y la frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté.

—No te preocupes por mí… estaré bien —dijo con voz débil y delicada, casi inaudible.

—Escúchame Edward, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y necesito que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea que me pidas eso haré, te lo juro.

—Necesito que esperes por mí Edward, que seas paciente, te ruego que no desesperes, te prometo que estaremos juntos, sólo tienes que confiar en mí, por favor di que lo harás.

Su tono de súplica hacía doler mi corazón.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Te amo tanto, no resistiría perderte de nuevo. Cuando mis fuerzas regresen prometo terminar de contártelo todo, ahora Edward, ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado y besarme sólo una vez más?

Me recosté junto a ella en el sofá y la envolví entre mis brazos de manera que su rostro quedara justo frente al mío, deposité un pequeño beso en cada uno de sus párpados, después lentamente besé sus mejillas, su mandíbula y su cuello, trazando un camino de regreso a su boca. ¡Qué sensación deliciosa cuando nuevamente sus labios se unieron a los míos!, ella colocó su mano izquierda en mi rostro mientras que mi mano derecha -puesta sobre su cintura- intensificaba su agarre conforme el beso se hacía más pasional, pasados unos minutos nos detuvimos de manera pausada, recuperando ambos el aliento y nos quedamos abrazados en silencio.

Desperté sobresaltado, buscando a Isabella, ella ya no estaba junto a mí en el sofá. ¿Estuvo aquí en realidad? Traté de no pensar que todo había sido sólo un sueño, la llamé de nuevo, pero en su lugar me respondió Alice que bajaba por las escaleras, vino corriendo hacia mí con cara de preocupación -últimamente todos me veían de ese modo- sin embargo, cuando volteó a verme, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Qué te has hecho Edward? Te ves radiante cariño, hace días que no te veía así, te ves tan… Tan tú.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y se recostó junto a mí en el sofá -literalmente se me echó encima- haciéndome reclinar.

—Te he extrañado tanto hermano, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte, no te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado mientras te encontrabas perdido.

—¿Perdido dices? ¿Y cómo sabes que me encuentro mejor?

— Sólo lo sé, puedo sentirlo, además soy tu única hermana y te conozco demasiado, algo en tus ojos me dice que estás mejor y ya no veo tristeza en ellos. Anda, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue corriendo esta mañana? Veo que aún no tomas una ducha. Se burlaba de mí con los dedos tapando su nariz y reía tan contenta que me contagió de inmediato, sentía que había pasado mucho desde que me reí así por última vez.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —gritaba la voz alegre de mi madre desde la cocina, mezclada con sonidos de cosas saliendo de bolsas y gavetas abriéndose y cerrándose. _En realidad no estaban_ pensé y estaba claro -según la exagerada de mi hermana- que de verdad había salido a correr. Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la cocina a encontrarnos con mi madre que en efecto, se alistaba para preparar la cena, miré el reloj de pulsera que había llevado todo el día, marcaba las 5:35 de la tarde, ahora no habían dudas, Isabella había estado aquí, sólo ella podía llevarse uno de mis días completos sin que yo me diese cuenta.

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, era real, era mía, yo era de ella, lo había sido antes y lo sería de ahora en adelante, no es que todo esto no fuera una completa locura, sin embargo no dudaría más de su existencia.

Alice y mi madre me miraban sonriendo mientras yo ponía cara de niño en navidad de sólo pensar en tener a Bella de nuevo entre mis brazos.

—¿En qué piensas cariño? Te ves diferente.

—Eso le decía yo mamá —la interrumpió Alice —estoy segura de que Edward ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente lo sé —repitió la misma frase y se puso manos a la obra para ayudar con la cena.

Mi madre tomó mis mejillas entre sus dedos sonriendo de manera maternal, luego me plantó un beso en la frente, no sin antes ponerse de puntillas -ya que yo era bastante más alto que ella- después sin decir palabra bajó sus manos a mis hombros y con una agilidad increíble me hizo rodar sobre mis propios pies y dándome una palmada en el trasero me mandó a tomar una ducha antes de la cena.

—Tienes una hora, te haré un delicioso pastel para celebrar que te encuentras de nuevo con nosotros.

Todos pensaban que en realidad no había sido yo quien había estado aquí con ellos todo este tiempo, sin duda alguna era una versión muy desmejorada del Edward que todos conocían. Alice tenía razón, era como si me hubiese perdido a mí mismo durante casi ocho semanas, la buena noticia era que ya me encontraba de vuelta y no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Subí a mi habitación y tomé un baño de agua fría, me afeité, me puse unos vaqueros azules con una camisa deportiva color negra, calzado deportivo y una chaqueta ligera.

Me tomé un par de minutos para repasar todo lo que había sucedido este día y el plan a seguir de ahora en adelante. Mi objetivo principal era volver por completo a mi vida normal, tenía que regresar a mi apartamento, además debía retomar mi empleo en la clínica de mi padre, de seguro tendría montañas de trabajo en mi escritorio.

Leah se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara durante mi ausencia, sin embargo estaba seguro de que habría procurado molestarla con lo menos posible. Esa noche cenamos los cuatro juntos en el comedor de la sala, sólo comíamos ahí en ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y por supuesto cuando un miembro de la familia se volvía loco por un tiempo y luego regresaba a la normalidad.

Gozamos de una buena plática en la que dicho sea de paso, Alice reveló que había iniciado una nueva relación con un joven llamado Jasper, con el que al parecer tomaba varias clases ya que ambos estudiaban arquitectura, y que él nos quería invitar a cenar la noche siguiente en el restaurant favorito de Alice.

Ella no estaba segura hasta esta tarde de si yo iba a poder participar de la cena para conocer a mi nuevo cuñado, por lo que mi mejoría repentina le venía muy bien a la ocasión.

—Promete que no serás muy duro con él Edward, ya está bastante nervioso por conocer a sus suegros y cuñado como para que le hagas tu típico interrogatorio, te conozco hermanito, ni siquiera papá se pone tan a la defensiva como lo haces tú cuando he traído a alguien para que lo conozcan. Anda, promételo, es muy importante para mí.

—Ok, te prometo que no lo voy a interrogar, pero más vale que te cuide Alice o sino él y yo tendremos una pequeña plática.

—¡Yo lo apoyo! —dijo papá muy entusiasta.

—Por favor, chicos, conozcamos primero al novio de Alice y ya luego verán lo que hacen con él.

—¿Cómo? ¡Mamá! En realidad no me estás ayudando mucho.

Mis padres y yo estallamos en risas al ver la cara de indignación que puso Alice por nuestros comentarios con respecto a su nuevo galán, por supuesto que todos eran con la intención de verla molesta al punto de ponerse roja como un tomate, lo cual era sumamente fácil. Sin embargo era bien sabido que yo podía ser un poco sobreprotector con ella, siempre lo había sido y no permitiría que ningún patán le hiciera daño.

Luego de comer una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate me disculpé alegando que estaba muy cansado y me retiré a mi habitación, de verdad estaba rendido, debía ponerme en forma de nuevo, era obvio que había perdido un poco la condición física, además, el sueño me estaba matando, no podía negar que estaba ansioso por llegar a mi cama esa noche, esperaba soñar con Isabella, no sabía si esto iba a ser posible, ya que ella había realizado un gran esfuerzo físico o mental, puede que ambos, para venir a mi esta mañana.

Coloqué la cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos lentamente, el sonido fuerte del viento me hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Me sobrecogió el asombro, ya no estaba más en mi habitación, me encontraba de nuevo en nuestro lugar, sólo que esta vez era de noche y una enorme luna llena resplandecía en el cielo_. _

_Hija de la luna_ pensé… Entonces la vi, ella era belleza pura que me observaba desde lo alto de la loma.

* * *

(Hola de nuevo Un abrazo a todos y todas Gracias por seguir esta historia, También

agradezco de antemano sus lindos comentarios, espero de corazón les haya gustado este cap.

nos leemos pronto :) )

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 9 y 10 Beteados y actualizados el 08/09/2013_**


	11. Chapter 11 Historia de Edward 1 Parte

**Capítulo 11 HISTORIA DE** **EDWARD.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Sentado sobre la más grande de las raíces que sostenían el enorme tronco de aquél árbol -el mismo que ardía la última vez que lo vi- y rodeando con mis brazos a Isabella, que pasaba su dedo muy despacio a través de la palma de mi mano mientras descansaba sobre mi pecho, empezamos la primera de muchas pláticas que tendrían lugar de esa manera.

Ella relataría nuestra historia y yo sería testigo presencial de la misma forma que la última vez, comenzó así de forma pausada y serena a describir paso a paso cada uno de los eventos que nos trajeron hasta aquí, su voz llenó cada uno de mis sentidos dejándome ciego, sordo y mudo por unos instantes para después dar paso a miles de imágenes que me transportarían a un lugar totalmente distinto.

No estaba en mi habitación y tampoco me encontraba en lo alto de aquella loma, me hallaba junto a mis padres, mi hermana y mis abuelos tanto paternos como maternos, dispuestos a bajar de la cubierta de lo que parecía ser un enorme buque a vapor que atracaba en el puerto de una exuberante playa costera donde nos esperaba un guía de la zona para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Conocidos por ser una familia de arqueólogos y antropólogos dedicada tanto al descubrimiento como a la documentación de nuevas y peculiares culturas, se nos había otorgado –a mis padres y abuelos- la más reciente investigación de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de la época de 1890. Todo había comenzado cuando mis padres, quienes estudiaban juntos hacia ya cuatro años, se habían prometido en matrimonio, mis abuelos descubrieron entonces lo mucho que tenían en común ambas familias, congeniaron todos de inmediato y la unión de sus dos hijos fue más que bien recibida, creando así una fusión nunca antes vista.

Mi abuelo paterno -Anthony Masen- un hombre alto con facciones fuertes, cabellera dorada y ojos azules, era un reconocido arqueólogo que había participado de numerosos descubrimientos referentes a las diversas tribus indígenas del planeta, siempre al lado de su abnegada esposa Marie Denali, una mujer de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su amado hijo Carlisle era una perfecta mezcla de los dos.

Por otra parte mi abuelo materno -Charlie Swan– sólo un poco más bajo que mi otro abuelo, de cabellera cobriza y ojos color verde almendrado, era un afamado antropólogo y escritor que estaba casado con una despampanante pelirroja llamada Renée Hale, eran los orgullosos padres de Esme que desde su nacimiento era acreedora de una poderosa melena roja igual a la de su madre.

Todos ellos eran personas realmente amables, puros de corazón y dedicados a sus carreras sin dejar de lado a su familia. Mi hermana y yo vinimos al mundo cuando mis padres tenían ya dos años de casados, primero yo Alice tres años más tarde, estudiábamos en casa y mis abuelas Marie y Renée eran quienes cuidaban de nosotros mientras mis abuelos y padres se dedicaban a trabajar, siempre íbamos todos a sus viajes y expediciones -así fuera el lugar más remoto del mundo- ya que no nos gustaba estar separados, disfrutábamos mucho estando unidos, esa era sin duda la característica más destacada de nuestra familia, esa y el amor que compartíamos los unos con los otros.

Fue así como dieciocho años más tarde nos encontrábamos los ocho en aquel paradisíaco lugar, dispuestos a comenzar con la que se suponía debía de ser una de sus expediciones más destacadas.

El guía llamado Sam Ulley había sido contratado por mi abuelo Anthony semanas atrás, para que nos condujera de forma segura al lugar en el que se encontraba una tribu indígena que supuestamente poseía la clave de la vida. Dicha tribu, al parecer, la habían descubierto hace menos de dos décadas cambiando así su estilo de vida desde entonces y logrando a su vez crear lo que se podía llamar _"Una Sociedad Perfecta"_ en la que coexistían el ser humano y la naturaleza de forma balanceada. Se decía que sus tesoros eran incalculables y que nadie en toda su tribu padecía enfermedad alguna o carencias de ningún tipo, sus campos eran bastos al igual que el ganado, de los ríos se obtenían grandes cantidades de oro y de las montañas centenares de piedras preciosas, sin llegar a dañar la naturaleza o agotar la fuente de su riqueza.

Sin embargo, eran muy celosos con lo que respectaba a su descendencia, a las mujeres no se les permitía elegir un marido, debían desposar –sin excepción- sólo hombres de su pueblo, los mismos eran elegidos con sumo cuidado por sus padres procurando no mezclar familias para así no causar la degeneración de su raza, parecían ser muy avanzados para su tiempo, la inserción de nuevas tribus a la suya no era permitida y mucho menos que alguien ajeno a su pueblo conociera la fuente de su poder.

A pesar de ser una de las tribus más grandes de la zona, eran también una de las más aisladas, sus tierras se encontraban a seis días de la playa en la que habíamos desembarcado por lo que nos esperaba un largo camino, era una gran ventaja que cada miembro de mi familia contara con una excelente condición física ya que la única forma de llegar era a pie. Emprenderíamos nuestro viaje con la ayuda de Sam, su hijo Jasper, dos hombres más -proporcionados por la universidad- y unas pocas mulas. No era seguro que nos permitieran entrar en sus dominios pero mi abuelo Charlie estaba seguro de poder convencerlos.

Era bien sabido que día con día centenares de personas, principalmente tribus vecinas, peregrinaban hacia el pueblo con la esperanza de conocer sus secretos y disfrutar de su buena ventura, sin embargo sólo se le permitía el paso a quien consideraran inofensivo. Llegamos a los límites del pueblo en cuatro días, nunca me dejaban de sorprender las destrezas de mis abuelas para realizar tales recorridos, las dos eran las más fuertes del grupo de los adultos, claro está que Jasper, Alice y yo siempre llevábamos la delantera pero mi padre, mi madre y mis dos abuelos a pesar de ser formidables excursionistas dejaban mucho que desear al lado de las dos excepcionales amas de casa que nos acompañaban.

En nuestro recorrido conocimos personas de todo tipo que, al igual que nosotros, se dirigían al pueblo de los Quileutes, era así como se le llamaba a la tribu que esperábamos conocer en tan sólo unos días, todos hablaban de la _hija de la luna_ o de _la niña de ojos grises_, le llevaban hermosas ofrendas con el anhelo de que ella les concediera un milagro. Como Alice y yo no entendíamos a que se referían decidimos interrogar a nuestro guía experto.

Una noche en que cenábamos todos alrededor de una fogata, me decidí preguntar.

—Sam ¿Qué pasa con el mito de la Hija de la Luna? ¿Qué tanto tiene de cierto? —mi padre me miró intrigado mientras mis abuelos hacían un gesto de incredulidad.

—No sólo es un mito Edward —contestó Sam un poco incómodo, se notaba que había evitado hablar del tema en todo el viaje, con la intención de que no lo tacháramos de ingenuo, sin embargo pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando toqué el tema.

—Anda Sam, cuéntanos, Alice y yo queremos saber de qué se trata —Le animé.

—Se dice que hace dieciocho años nació entre los Quileutes una niña de piel blanca, incluso más blanca que la tuya, ojos color gris y cabello tan oscuro como lo está el cielo en este momento. Su bisabuela -que es la gran hechicera de la tribu- había advertido que su nacimiento traería una prosperidad infinita a su pueblo. Algunos decían que lo había inventado para frenar la matanza de sus familiares, quienes eran los hechiceros del pueblo y a quienes les tocaba cargar con la culpa de todo lo malo que les pasaba desde hacía cientos de años, lo cierto es que al cabo de cuatro décadas de revelada la profecía, una niña con esas características nació y a partir de ese momento todo cambió para ellos, sin embargo, nunca nadie de fuera de la tribu Quileute la ha visto pero le atribuyen toda su fortuna a la niña que ellos llaman _"La hija de la luna". _

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, estaba claro que su relato sonaba un poco fantasioso pero esperábamos salir de la duda muy pronto. Los mayores se fueron a recuperar energía mientras que los más jóvenes permanecimos sentados junto a la fogata, Jasper y Alice habían congeniado demasiado bien desde el primer momento que se vieron, yo sabía que esos dos algo se traían y que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable, aun así no pensaba dejar a mi hermana sola con alguien que era un desconocido tanto para ella como para mí. Unos pocos días atrás Jasper tenía la misma edad que yo y me caía muy bien pero mi hermanita tenía tan sólo 15 años y no me gustaba la idea de que se ilusionara con alguien que no volveríamos a ver.

La mañana siguiente nos dispusimos a continuar con nuestro camino desde muy temprano en la mañana, esto nos ayudó a viajar un poco más rápido ya que el sol aún no estaba en su máximo esplendor, teníamos previsto llega al pueblo antes del atardecer del día siguiente. Mientras caminábamos en la profundo de ese espeso bosque que limitaba con la totalidad de las tierras de los Quileutes, un grupo de tres de personas de estatura media y muy morenas -dos adultos y una niña pequeña- se nos acercó y comenzó a viajar con nosotros, nos observaban de forma curiosa y sonreían abiertamente señalando nuestros cabellos, eran muy simpáticos y amistosos. Llevábamos varios kilómetros de avance cuando repentinamente la niñita dio un paso en falso cayendo en una gran fosa, nos quedamos todos sin aliento al verla desaparecer, mientras se escuchaba un grito sordo por parte de su madre.

El padre se veía muy afligido y la madre lloraba desconsoladamente sin saber qué hacer, ambos eran muy pequeños para ayudar a la niña y la fosa era muy profunda, nuestro equipo reaccionó de inmediato y yo me ofrecí a bajar por ella mientras Sam y Jasper me sujetaban con una cuerda, me la coloqué de manera que simulara un arnés, no llevábamos equipo para escalar ya que se nos había avisado que no era necesario, descendí unos veinte metros hasta que pude sentir una pequeña manita sujetarse a mi pierna, así sacamos a la niña de aquel inmenso hoyo, tan sólo tenía algunos raspones y estaba un poco alterada por el susto, todos nos sentíamos satisfechos al ver la felicidad en la cara de sus padres, realmente se notaba el amor que le tenían a su hija.

Estos tres viajeros resultaron ser el hijo menor, la nuera y la nieta de uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo Quileute por lo que fuimos recibidos en el pueblo de manera muy especial, a excepción claro de los dos hombres de la universidad que nos acompañaban, a ellos no se les permitió la entrada al pueblo y tuvieron que volver al poblado más cercano que se encontraba a día y medio de distancia.

Luego de que el hijo le contara a su padre que habíamos salvado la vida de su única nieta se nos invitó muy cordialmente a un banquete que tendría lugar la noche siguiente en nuestro honor, al principio creímos que todo el interés del pueblo se debía a ese acto, sin embargo al final del primer día descubrimos que algo en nuestro aspecto les llamaba mucho la atención. Sam y Jasper conocían su lengua así que traducían para nosotros y se nos permitió libre tránsito por todo el pueblo.

Los demás miembros del consejo se pasaron la tarde junto a mis padres y abuelos mostrándoles sus tierras, compartiéndoles su historia y preguntándoles infinidad de cosas acerca nosotros: ¿De dónde veníamos? ¿A qué se debía el color de nuestros ojos, cabellos y piel? Estaban muy interesados en lo que nos hacía tan diferentes a ellos y en las muchas cosas que cargábamos, para nosotros eran objetos comunes, pero para ellos eran completamente novedosos.

Mientras tanto Alice, Jasper y yo recorrimos el pueblo buscando a la niña de ojos grises de forma un tanto disimulada, Sam nos había advertido no tocar el tema ya que podríamos ofenderlos de alguna manera, lo mejor era esperar a que ellos quisieran hablarnos sobre ella, si es que en verdad existía.

Nuestra búsqueda no dio resultado así que al cabo de un par de horas nos rendimos y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de todo lo que aquel hermoso lugar ofrecía, sus calles eran de piedra flanqueadas por pequeñas chozas de madera que se expandían unos cuatro kilómetros a lo largo y ancho del pueblo, se podía adivinar que vista desde el aire la construcción tendría forma de espiral, en el centro de la misma se extendía una enorme plaza con un altar lleno de flores y gran cantidad de ofrendas, a donde quiera que miráramos habían árboles cargados de frutos maduros que se veían deliciosos, sus habitantes nos animaban a comer tanto como quisiéramos mientras los niños se nos acercaban y hacían señas para que nos agacháramos y así poder tocar nuestro cabello.

Al caer la tarde del día siguiente se nos invitó a la plaza donde tendría lugar la celebración en nuestro honor, había gran cantidad de fruta, pan y deliciosa comida acompañada de una bebida que se asemejaba mucho a la cerveza, todos disfrutamos mucho de la actividad y nos sentimos sumamente agradecidos con los Quileutes. Luego de semejante banquete los líderes del pueblo anunciaron tener una sorpresa para nosotros, acto seguido se nos fue presentada una mujer a la que llamaban la gran hechicera, su verdadero nombre era María, una mujer muy anciana de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate en los se notaba su gran sabiduría. Ella nos dijo que podía ver mucho amor entre nosotros y que nuestro corazón era puro, para los Quileutes era muy importante que lo que estábamos por ver no quedara registrado en nuestros libros, se nos iba a otorgar un gran honor pero debíamos guardar el secreto ya que íbamos a ser testigos de la clave de su venturosa existencia.

Ese instante cambio mi vida para siempre, todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció dejándome contemplando el milagro más grande que había visto en mi vida, una chica con belleza sobrenatural de piel nívea y ojos color plata avanzaba hacia mí de manera cadenciosa mirándome directo a los ojos, no parecía haber nada entre ella y yo más que el palpitar de nuestros corazones, pude adivinar tristeza en su mirada, sin embargo al instante sus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa que me distrajo, haciendo crecer en mí una sensación de tranquilidad, ella formuló un sonido dulce y melodioso al pronunciar su nombre, a partir de ese momento mi alma quedó prendada a la suya para siempre, le daría todo de mí, incluso mi vida si ella me lo pidiera.

* * *

(Hola de nuevo a todas y todos espero que este cap les haya gustado y también espero sus lindos comentarios

por favor no duden en decirme que les gusta y que no. yo se que están muy ansiosas (os) por saber ciertas cosas con

respecto a lo que han pasado nuestros personajes (ya pronto lo prometo) sin embargo hay otras cosas que tienen que ser contadas primero para

que esta historia tenga sentido, este fic va a ser bastante largo si Dios me lo permite y apenas vamos el numero capitulo 11 así que espero que lleguemos

juntas (os) a su culminación, gracias una y mil veces mas por el apoyo Se les quiere Un abrazo.

(29/04/2013 corrección de errores de la publicación del día viernes)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 11 y 12 Beteados y actualizados el 15/09/2013_**


	12. Chapter 12 Conversaciones

**Capítulo 12 CONVERSACIONES.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad **_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

Isabella detuvo su relato, interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo todas las imágenes que se formaban en mi cabeza, me miraba fijamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez hace más de ciento veinte años. Su forma de hacerme ver las cosas era impresionante, pero a su vez todo esto de estar prácticamente en tres lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo me causaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza, tener dieciocho años de nuevo aunque fuera por un momento era una sensación extraña y lo era más el pasar de dieciocho a veintisiete años en cuestión de segundos, además de eso el vernos a todos llevando una vida completamente distinta a la que teníamos en la actualidad era algo que me dejaba totalmente sin palabras, no podía negar que el haber visto y platicado con mis abuelos Charlie y Renée me había encantado ya que en esta vida no habían llegado a cumplir tantos años como por lo visto lo hicieron en la otra.

—Esto es una locura —dije sin pensarlo al momento de darme cuenta que habíamos vuelto —no sé qué decir, aun no comprendo que fue lo que hicimos.

—Lo entenderás la próxima vez que hablemos Edward.

—¿Próxima vez? ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Tal vez podría pero es arriesgado, el tiempo no se maneja igual aquí que en la realidad, unas pocas horas aquí significan días enteros allá, por lo tanto podrías perder la vida por falta de alimento, o tu familia pensaría que estás en coma.

—¿No tendrían que despertarme como las otras veces?

—Entre más tiempo pasas aquí más profundo se vuelve tu sueño, podría ser que luego no consigas despertar ni que te despierten.

—Me quedaría aquí contigo entonces.

—Por favor no digas eso Edward, no puedes quedarte aquí mientras tu cuerpo descansa en otro lugar, olvidarías quien eres y perderías la razón al cabo de un tiempo, estarías atrapado aquí una eternidad en la espera de que tu cuerpo muera y tu alma se recicle, separándonos de nuevo, tampoco debes forzar tu muerte, recuerda eso por favor, ya lo intentaste una vez y fue inútil.

—¿Y cómo es que tú puedes estar aquí?

—Porque mi alma no es mortal como la tuya, además me encuentro aquí gracias a un hechizo conjurado por mi bisabuela para la protección de nuestro amor, ésta es la única forma que tengo de volver a ti.

—Quiero hacerte una última pregunta, ¿hay tiempo?

—Sólo un poco más, pregunta que yo responderé, luego deberás volver.

—¿Cómo es que estamos todos de vuelta? Es decir mi familia y yo, no me calzan los números, tendrían que haber muerto hace mucho tiempo para volver a nacer y tener la edad que tienen ahora ¿Cierto?

Una sombra gris cubrió su rostro por completo al momento de que yo terminara de formular mi pregunta.

—Tienes razón Edward —respondió con amargura, haciéndome comprender sin necesidad de respuesta.

—¿Morimos todos al mismo tiempo?

—No todos Edward, tu familia y yo fuimos sacrificados mientras que tu condena seria vivir y presenciar como moría cada una de tus seres amados, querían que cargaras con esa culpa por el resto de tu vida, para ellos ese sería tu verdadero castigo.

Sus palabras me dejaban sin aliento, sólo imaginar a mi amada familia siendo sacrificada por una horda de indígenas enfurecidos, o el presenciar la muerte de Isabella de quién sabe que horrible forma, me causaba una angustia incontrolable y una furia descomunal. Este sentimiento lo conocía muy bien ya que había pasado casi dos meses sintiéndome de esa manera sin saber la razón, ahora lo comprendía todo.

—Tú subconsciente guarda recuerdos que la memoria no alcanza, es por eso que a veces tu pasado lucha con el presente sin previo aviso.

—Odio todo esto —le dije con un tono molesto pero que no iba dirigido a ella —odio el no poder quedarme aquí contigo y también odio esta sensación de pérdida que me embarga cada vez que tengo que sepárame de ti, no comprendo como el amarte tanto como lo hago y seguro lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi, se pueda interpretar de manera tan perversa como para asesinar a personas inocentes y dejarte aquí atrapada de manera indefinida.

—Escúchame cariño, te entiendo perfectamente y siento tu dolor porque también es mío, pero tienes que regresar, ya no hay más tiempo, es preciso que despiertes.

—Pero tengo otra pregunta, bueno, en realidad son muchas más.

—Deberás recordarlas para nuestro próximo encuentro_ —_tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y plantó un casto beso en mis labios.

—Ahora despierta Edward.

—Despierta Edward… No me hagas traer un balde de agua fría, pasan de los tres y la cena comienza a las cinco, levántate.

La voz de Alice me transportó a mi habitación. Isabella tenía razón, lo que habían parecido un par de horas en nuestro lugar en realidad habían sido casi dieciocho horas aquí.

—Hey Edward ¿Cuándo me vas a contar quién es Isabella? —dijo Alice dejándome fuera de base por unos instantes —sé que ayer estuvo aquí, ¿por qué no nos la presentaste?

—¿Cómo sabes que estuvo aquí, la viste?

—No, no la vi, pero sé que se fue sin despedirse o algo así, te despertaste y comenzaste a buscarla en la sala, te vi y te escuché llamándola cuando bajaba de mi habitación.

Alice me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, como de quien te advierte que ya conoce tu más íntimo secreto.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea Ed, tú lo sabes, siempre lo hacías, no entiendo por qué ahora no me hablas, nunca me contaste que rollo se traían Carmen, esa chica y tú, o Carmen es en extremo discreta o la intimidaste demasiado, hasta se inventó que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando y que no recordaba nada del asunto.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu discreción? ¿Para qué le preguntaste?

—Entiéndeme por favor, nunca quise entrometerme en tu vida privada, es sólo que cuando estabas mal la llamabas a gritos y no te cansabas de preguntarnos que habíamos hecho con ella o por que la ocultábamos de ti, yo necesitaba saber quién era o si te había lastimado, no sé, buscarla y decirle que viniera a verte, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que te pusieras mejor, ¿lo entiendes?

—Claro que sí —le conteste —hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

—Mamá y papá no quieren que te pregunte nada, temen que recaigas si hablas de ella, pero yo te veo distinto, más fuerte y además sé que estas mejor, lo puedo sentir. ¿Se habían dejado y ya volvieron? Cuéntame, te prometo que no diré nada, ¿la Amas?

—No te imaginas cuanto hermanita, ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para describirte lo que siento por ella, es solo que… Es complicado y justo ahora no tenemos tiempo, hoy es tu noche y no quisiera que llegáramos tarde por mi culpa, te prometo que te lo contaré luego, por cierto, tengo el presentimiento de que Jasper es un buen tipo y que nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Claro que sí, es el mejor, te lo juro. Ahora alístate rápido porque hay que conducir hasta el centro, te esperamos abajo.

Tomé una ducha, esta vez de agua caliente, me dolía un poco la espalda por todas las horas dormido y lo que había pasado por mi mente mientras lo hacía, al salir del baño tomé un par de analgésicos del botiquín porque también me dolía la cabeza, en definitiva después de más de siete años de insomnio mi cerebro había perdido la práctica para dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Llegamos al restaurant favorito de Alice a tiempo para entrar todos juntos, Jasper nos esperaba junto a su padre en la entrada. Tal como me lo esperaba, eran los mismos Sam y Jasper que habíamos conocido en aquella playa en 1890, se veían un tanto diferentes gracias a sus modernas ropas, pero no cabía duda de que eran ellos, nuestros destinos estaban unidos por más que sutiles coincidencias de la vida.

Nuestra historia hubiese sido algo sublime para contar y me sentía sumamente egoísta al estar ahí y ser el único en conocerla. Todos congeniamos de inmediato, no era para menos, teníamos más de cien años de conocernos y hasta habíamos fallecido juntos, éste último pensamiento me entristeció sobremanera y no pude evitar sentir pena por mi hermosa princesa, quien sin duda era la más desafortunada de todos nosotros, ella se encontraba varada en esta clase de limbo personal esperando por mí, sin que ninguno de los dos conociera la forma de estar juntos.

Todo salió de maravilla, mis padres mostraron una innegable aceptación hacia su nuevo yerno mientras que Sam se desvivía en halagos para su nueva nuera, Jasper y yo -como en los viejos tiempos- descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común y hasta quedamos de ir juntos a la final de fútbol de la próxima semana, nos acompañaría Emmet que era fanático del equipo local.

Al salir del restaurant les expresé a mis padres el deseo de volver a mi apartamento, quería dormir en mi cama y estaba deseoso de volver a la rutina de trabajo y ejercicio.

—Estaré de vuelta al trabajo mañana por la mañana, no te preocupes y después paso por mis cosas a la casa mamá —les dije.

—Sólo si prometes que desayunamos juntos mañana antes del trabajo y la universidad —insistió Alice.

—No es una mala idea, ya estás mucho mejor y es tiempo de volver a la normalidad_ —_dijo mi padre mirando a mamá que aún no estaba muy convencida.

—Está bien, está bien… Pero promete que llamarás de inmediato si no te sientes bien.

—Lo prometo Mamá, no te preocupes más, mira el lado bueno, por fin descansarás de mí.

—No digas eso hijo, no es molestia y lo sabes.

—Lo sé mamá —le dije plantando un beso en su frente y despidiéndome luego de mi padre y hermana.

Caminé entonces los quinientos metros que había del restaurant a mi apartamento, ya que desde el incidente mi auto permanecía aparcado en el garaje de mi edificio. Al entrar en mi apartamento todo me pareció más cálido y más acogedor que antes, estaba todo en su lugar como cuando me fui, y no había rastro de polvo o suciedad, de seguro mi madre se había encargado de contratar la limpieza en mi ausencia, le iba a devolver el gesto, eso era seguro, en estos días prepararía algo especial para ella, un lindo presente o una salida a donde ella quisiera, realmente se lo merecía, sin duda era la mejor madre del mundo.

Me puse manos a la obra desde el primer momento, entré a la oficina y revisé mi correo electrónico para saber más o menos lo que me esperaba para el día siguiente, les mandé un mail a mis amigos Emmet, Rosalie y Leah para que supieran que me encontraba de nuevo en casa y que volvería al trabajo.

Me deshice de los vaqueros y la camisa negra de vestir que había llevado a la cena, me coloqué ropa deportiva y luego de un par de horas de ejercicios y una ducha de agua tibia, me metí en la cama entusiasmado por que por fin vería de nuevo a mi preciosa Isabella.

**12:00 a.m.**

**2:30 a.m.**

**3:45 a.m.**

**5:00 a.m.**

No podía creer mi suerte, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, el insomnio me había atacado justo ahora que las horas de sueño valían más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

* * *

(Este Cap esta dedicado a mi buena amiga Nathaly (isakristen), Nena espero que te guste.

Y a mi hermana Melany, te quiero hermanita, gracias por tu apoyo. :)

También quiero agradecer a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, ES CULLEN101, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA** y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) les mando un abrazo enorme y como siempre Gracias muchas, muchas Gracias.)

**_Hola estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**

**_Capitulos 11 y 12 Beteados y actualizados el 15/09/2013_**


	13. Chapter 13 Amor y Dolor

Capitulo 13 Amor y Dolor

Me levante de mi cama porque ya no había caso, tenía que ir al trabajo y ya no podía seguir intentando quedarme dormido, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y eso me tenía sumamente irritado.

Debía que cancelar ese desayuno con Alice, la verdad no tenía ánimos de ser interrogado y sabía perfectamente que esa era su intención, me dirigí directo a la sala de ejercicios; ese día iba a hacer el doble de la rutina normal si eso me ayudaba a dormir cuando llegara la noche, de camino a la sala le mande el siguiente mensaje de texto a Alice:

—Buenos Días hermanita, ya estoy en pie mi día de hoy comienza temprano, paso por ti en diez minutos.

Si algo tenía la señorita Alice Masen es que era demasiado dormilona un mensaje a las cinco de la mañana haría que cancelara el desayuno de inmediato, no estaría dispuesta a desayunar a esa hora ni por mí ni por nadie, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando su respuesta entro a mi buzón

— _Se lo que estás haciendo y te dio resultado, cuando este bien despierta me vas a oír, no te atrevas a cancelarme el almuerzo, besos._

De esta no me escapaba tendría que pasar por eso de todas formas, así que decidí darle gusto por esta vez.

Ok, prometido… luego me pasas el lugar y la hora.

_Ok__-_ Fue toda su respuesta

Dos horas y media después me dirigía a tomar una ducha para salir luego directo al trabajo, pase por un café a mi cafetería predilecta, esa a la que siempre iba con Leah, me compre un expreso doble y una de las galletas de avena que tanto me gustaban.

La mañana en la clínica fue extenuante, el personal no paraba de interrogarme, sobre cómo había seguido de salud, que era lo que me había sucedido y como es que ya estaba recuperado, me evite el interrogatorio de Alice -bueno lo pospuse porque aún me esperaba el almuerzo- pero en cambio tuve el de mi secretaria, el de la de mi padre y por último el de la secretaria de Emmet que me ataco cuando llegue a perdirle a mi amigo que viniera conmigo y con Alice a almorzar.

Estaba tan cansado que decidí que no volvería a la oficina después del almuerzo, así que preparé todo para llevarme el trabajo a casa y así no tener que lidiar con más interrogatorios.

Fue un gran punto a mi favor el haber invitado a Emmet ya que este a su vez invito a Rosalie y de esa manera Alice se dedicó a conversar con ella sobre... qué se yo, ropa, zapatos y esas cosas.

Salimos del restaurant cada uno por su lado, sin mucho alboroto, al llegar a la avenida en la que debía virar a la derecha para ir hacia mi apartamento, vire hacia la izquierda dirigiéndome a la autopista, sin saber por qué, maneje los más lejos de la ciudad que pude, encontré el lugar perfecto, un mirador en el que me sentí en completa paz, me senté en una larga banca de concreto que allí se encontraba a meditar sobre todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos meses, no era la primera vez, constantemente me preguntaba ¿Porque a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? trataba de encontrar el detonante a todos estos sucesos, y no podía evitar pensar que fue algo más que un simple accidente automovilístico lo que sucedió esa noche.

Esa debía encabezar mi lista de preguntas cuando viera a Isabella la próxima vez, también quería besarla de nuevo, eso me volvía loco, sus labios eran tan dulces, suaves y a la vez tan ardientes que causaban estragos en mi autocontrol, realmente no sabía hasta que nivel habíamos llegado en la otra vida y no quería ofenderla con una indiscreción de mi parte, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella de esa manera, ella era tan hermosa, tan sensual que no podía ignorar cuanto la deseaba, de hecho la deseaba en un millón de maneras distintas, quería que fuera mi amiga y confidente, mi novia, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y sin lugar a dudas mi amada. Imaginar a Isabella desnuda entre mis brazos me quito de inmediato la sensación de desánimo que me había acompañado todo el día, me levante entonces de la banca de concreto me dirigí a mi auto y convence el camino de regreso a casa.

Ya en mi apartamento contemplaba las puertas de las dos habitaciones principales, indeciso entre dirigirme a mi oficina a trabajar-cosa que era lo más recomendado, puesto que tenía mucho trabajo- o la opción dos: ir a mi cama y tratar con todo mí ser de quedarme dormido,

La opción dos se volvía irresistible a medida que lo pensaba mejor, pero entonces se me ocurrió que podía tomar un baño en la tina antes de acostarme para así estar más relajado, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en dormir a las cinco de la tarde, era esto lo que ella causaba en mí, necesitaba verla estaba obsesionado con la idea y de todas formas no lograría concentrarme lo suficiente para hacer bien mi trabajo.

Decidido: Baño y a Dormir, mientras me quitaba el traje, deje correr el agua caliente para que se llenara la tina, era eso lo único que necesitaba, Alice constantemente me llevaba sales aromáticas y baños de burbujas que se seguían acumulando y acumulando en el mueble del baño, en realidad disfrutaba más del meterme en la tina con el agua hasta el cuello bien caliente y nada más.

Coloque mi cabeza en el respaldo de la tina y cerré instintivamente los ojos, simplemente dormí y descanse de verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que desperté de nuevo, tenía que haber pasado por lo menos una hora ya que el agua de la tina comenzaba a enfriarse, decidí entonces salir y acostarme, de hecho lo hice así como estaba, simplemente me seque y a la cama.

No paso mucho rato cuando me di cuenta de que estaba junto a Isabella, la diferencia de este sueño era el lugar, sabía que estaba dormido se sentía igual que las otras veces, pero seguía en mi habitación, ella descansaba junto a mí y me miraba con una sonrisa serena sin decir palabra, de repente recordé que estaba desnudo y sentí vergüenza, no por el hecho de que ella me viera sino más bien por mi descaro, automáticamente me puse colorado y ella a su vez comenzó a reír muy alegremente. Me encanto escucharla reír de esa manera, la hacía verse más bella aún, si es que eso era posible, me contagio de inmediato y ambos reíamos a carcajadas acostados sobre la cama.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos ella se acercó a mí y se recostó en mi pecho desnudo, trazando con sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, una línea que atravesaba todo el centro de mi abdomen hasta llegar justo ahí, al límite de la sabanas que me cubrían aun de la cintura para abajo.

—_No deberías sentir pena amor mío, no hay secretos entre tú y yo, conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo, así como tu del mío, es solo que tu no lo recuerdas. _

Me dijo esta última frase con un tono cargado de tristeza.

—Yo... yo lo siento no sé qué decir, desearía poder recodar algo tan significativo como eso, pero no puedo, lo intento pero no pasa nada.

—_No tiene importancia lo harás sé que lo harás así como has recordado las otras cosas, recordaras también esto._

Ella inclino su cabeza hacia arriba depositando un pequeño beso un mi mentón, para luego continuar haciendo lo que hacía con su mano.

—_¿No quieres preguntar nada esta vez?_

—No en realidad, le conteste, tenía cientos de preguntas pero sabía que hoy no necesitaba las respuestas.

La tome en mis brazos y la atraje hacia a mi dejando su rostro de frente al mío, coloque mi mano derecha detrás de su cuello acercando así mis labios a los suyos, le di un suave y corto beso y luego la mire.

—Crearemos nuevos recuerdos, le dije, y volví a besarla de nuevo.

—La libere de mi abrazo suavemente recostándola sobre una de las almohadas, mientras yo permanecí de costado apoyado en mi brazo izquierdo. Ella llevaba una especie de túnica de seda muy ligera que fui retirando poco a poco y de manera delicada.

No hay forma correcta para describir el placer que me causo recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo, fue un completo deleite a los sentidos acariciar centímetro a centímetro toda su piel, besarla, respirar su delicioso aroma, sentir su intenso calor, su pasión, el sonido entre cortado de su respiración y un dulce gemido al momento de unir nuestros cuerpos para luego dar paso a su humedad... o por todos los cielos, pensé —¿Se puede ser más feliz? claro que si, por que justo llegaba ese momento, ese espacio entre el cielo y la gloria en el que todo absolutamente todo se vuelve perfecto.

La hice mía, mía por completo cada fibra de su ser, cada pliegue de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus alientos era mío solo mío de ahora y para siempre...

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, ella volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos para darle protección, no entendí por qué justo en ese momento una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla me embargo por completo, no quería sepárame de ella y mientras ella dormía, mis pensamientos se centraban en no despertar, no podía dejarla no quería, tenía miedo de que algo o alguien la lastimara de nuevo.

Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de mí y al cerrar de nuevo los ojos, los abrí una vez más a la realidad, eran las cuatro de la mañana, este encuentro no me había llevado tan lejos en el tiempo, pero me había dado un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Trate de dormir otro poco, pero fue imposible, así que me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para prepárame un café, al llegar a la entrada de la misma, pude advertir una presencia que me miraba de lejos, voltee para encarar lo que yo creí se trataría de un ladrón y en su lugar pude ver una sombra enorme en forma de cuerpo humano que se levantaba desde el suelo hasta lo alto del cielo de mi sala, se encontraba como a tres metros de mi pero su energía era muy poderosa, esa cosa me mantenía inmóvil en mi lugar, yo estaba petrificado con los pies descalzos y semidesnudo sin saber que hacer; este espectro o fantasma o lo que fuera irradiaba una furia descomunal hacia mí que me provocaba unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de allí y no regresar jamás, sin embargo no pude mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera cuando la vi venir a gran velocidad y estrellarse contra mi cuerpo de forma violenta, dejándome convulsionando de dolor sobre suelo de mi cocina.

Luego de que me embistiera pude sentir la respiración de esa cosa en mi oído, sentí miedo no lo puedo negar, pero lo que más sentía era rabia de estar inmóvil sin poder defenderme.

—_Aléjate de ella... _

Su voz era grave como un lamento podría decirse, no era humano eso era seguro, y despedía un hedor a muerte insoportable, sentí de nuevo su peso sobre mí y repitió su amenaza una vez más, golpeándome una y otra vez hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Desperté un par de horas después, aún estaba sobre el suelo de la cocina, mi cabeza estaba sangrando y tenía uno o dos huesos rotos; como pude me arrastre por la alfombra de la sala y me quede allí boca abajo un par de minutos más, mientras recuperaba fuerzas para luego intentar tomar el teléfono que estaba en una mesita de vidrio junto al sofá, cuando lo logre marque el número de mi padre y le pedí que viniera enseguida, solo se me ocurrió decirle que alguien había entrado en mi casa y me había golpeado, si le decía lo que en verdad paso me volverían a recluir en su casa pero esta vez de por vida.

—_Voy enseguida hijo, resiste ya estamos en camino..._

Solté el teléfono sin siquiera colgarlo y luego me tendí una vez más sobre la alfombra, sentía tanto dolor, estaba seguro de que tenía una costilla rota y quizas una pierna fracturada, comencé a recordar lo que había pasado y un enorme temor se apodero de mí, si esa cosa había venido hasta mí, era posible que también pudiera ir hacia Bella, comencé a llamarla con mi mente y luego pronunciando su nombre, pero no ocurría nada,conforme se acercaban más y más las sirenas_ y _ justo antes de que los paramédicos tumbaran mi puerta, pude escuchar la voz de Isabella y sentir el suave tacto de su mano contra mi mejilla.

—_Lo siento Edward, lo siento… te vas a poner bien lo prometo, tienes que estar bien cariño, estoy contigo escúchame... resiste por favor... por favor_

Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras lloraba desconsolada, yo no podía hablar estaba agotado, quería pedirle que no llorara pero no hubo tiempo, los paramédicos ya están encimada mí y momentos después pude ver a mi padre que examinaba mis heridas con el rostro lleno de angustia.

Desperté en una de las habitaciones de la clínica de mi padre, parecía tener suturas en mi cabeza, me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y cuando intente moverme, la voz de Alice me sobresalto junto con una punzada fuerte en mis costillas.

—_No te muevas Ed, tienes dos costillas fracturadas del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo. Te juro que cuando encuentren a ese tipo yo misma me voy a encargar de él._

Se acercó a mí y me beso en la frente, —_Es que tienes una suerte últimamente hermanito, que hasta estoy pensando encerrarte en casa, ponerte guaruras y hacerte una limpia o algo parecido. Te quiero voy a llamar a papá._

Mi padreme abrazo y me pregunto si podía hacer algo por mí, —Me duele mucho la cabeza ¿Me puedes dar algo para el dolor?

—_Claro que si hijo ya vuelvo con un calmante._

Salió y entro de nuevo en la habitación en menos de un minuto, traía consigo una inyección la cual me aplico en el brazo, luego de eso se acercó una silla y la coloco en dirección a mí, tomo asiento y me dijo con tono grave.

—_Tenemos que hablar_

—_Hijo necesito que seas sincero conmigo, dime que fue lo que sucedió en realidad._

—Lo mismo que te dije cuando te llame, había alguien en la casa que me ataco cuando me diría hacia la cocina, no pude ver su cara y no sé por qué lo hizo.

— _¿Puedes decirme con que te golpeo?_

—No lo sé

— _¿Cómo entro?_

—No lo sé

— _¿Qué hacia esa joven Isabella en tu casa y por qué se fue antes de que llegáramos?_

— ¿Cuál joven?

—_No me mientas por favor, yo escuche a través del teléfono como te pedía perdón, ella estaba ahí. Contigo ¿Quién es esa mujer Edward? dime ¿Quién te hizo esto hijo? _

No tenía respuestas a las preguntas de mi padre, si le decía la verdad me tomaría por loco, pero él sabía que le estaba mintiendo ¿Cómo había logrado escuchar a Isabella a través del teléfono? eso de verdad no me lo esperaba, ahora tendría que mentir más o no decir nada y enfrentarme al disgusto de mis padres, me dolía que pudieran pensar que Bella era mala para mí cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario y por otro lado estaba este ser extraño que pudo haberme matado si así lo hubiera querido, pero que por alguna razón me dejo ir con una fuerte advertencia.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, Un abrazo para todos.

Por favor díganme Que les ha parecido este cap?

Como siempre Gracias a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93** y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14 Edward y Bella Tercera Parte

Capitulo 14 Edward y Bella Tercera parte.

A pesar de que aun sentía dolor, mis heridas no eran tan graves, el recuento de los daños reportaba: tres costillas rotas, unas cuantas puntadas en la cabeza y un desguince en el tobillo; debía permanecer en la clínica el resto del día y la noche antes de poder irme a casa, esta vez no me importaba quedarme ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, mis padres estaban visiblemente molestos porque yo había preferido guardar silencio con respecto al ataque. Alice por su parte ya no quería saber nada sobre Isabella, me dejo claro que nunca le perdonaría el haberme dejado solo estando tan mal herido.

Claro que ella no entendía, que en realidad Bella nunca estuvo ahí, todavía no descifraba como mi padre la había escuchado pero en realidad ese era ahora el menor de mis problemas, estaba despierto cuando debería estar dormido y con ella, quería cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, rogaba a Dios por que así fuera, e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas quedarme dormido.

Le había pedido a mi padre que dejara a Isabella fuera de esto en el reporte de la policial, eso lo había disgustado aún más, pero por lo menos había respetado mi decisión.

Entro a despedirse antes de irse a casa, Alice y mi Madre se habían retirado un par de horas antes pero mi padre se había quedado hasta que terminara el turno de la noche, su cara reflejaba un fuerte tono de decepción y esto me estaba doliendo más que mis costillas rotas.

Con voz ronca y quebrada me dijo:

— _No sé en qué te he fallado para que no quieras confiar en mí, pero espero que recapacites y hables con tu familia, no termino de comprender como es que has cambiado tanto y sin previo aviso, pero no puedo ocultarte lo preocupado que estoy por ti._

— Lo se papá créeme que lo sé, tú no eres el que ha fallado, ojala pudiera ser tan solo la mitad de todo lo que tú eres, pero ni yo mismo entiendo por qué me han sucedido estas cosas.

— ¿_Pero por qué no hablas conmigo Edward? _

—_No me creerías si te lo contara, de eso estoy seguro. _

— _¿Cuando he dudado de ti?_

—_Nunca... lo sé, pero lo harás puedes estar seguro, prefiero no hacerte pasar por eso._

Mi padre al fin se rindió, o por lo menos por ahora no iba a insistir más.

—_No quiero presionarte más hijo, no estás en condiciones, ahora trata de descansar, nos vemos mañana, Te quiero._

— _Y yo a ti. Le respondí ¿_Papá podrías darme algo para dormir? últimamente no duermo bien.

— _Claro hijo no te preocupes, te lo mando con Sue _

Sue era una de las enfermeras más queridas de la clínica que trabajaba en el turno de la noche, siempre me trataba muy bien en realidad era una de esas mujeres que todo el mundo adoptaba como tía y a la que le tomas cariño solo por su forma de ser.

Mi padre salió de la habitación con el mismo rostro compungido con el que había entrado, minutos después Sue entraba con un par de capsulas y un vaso con agua.

— _¿Cómo sigues, mi niño?_

— Aquí Sue, como saco de boxeo, que te puedo decir.

Ella tomo mi mano como para darme ánimos, espero a que me tomara las capsulas y luego se retiró, me dedique entonces a esperar que las pastillas hicieran su magia, poco a poco mis parpados se fueron cerrando; al principio no pasó nada, estaba de pie en un lugar oscuro en completo silencio y parecía que no había nadie ahí, luego lentamente la figura de Isabella se fue materializando frente a mí, sentí un completo alivio al constatar que se encontraba bien para luego estrecharla suavemente entre mis brazos. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—_Esperamos a que tu decidas ir a nuestro lugar, por alguna razón lo estás bloqueando_.

—No quiero que él te encuentre.

—_No lo hará Edward si me quisiera a mí, hace tiempo hubiese acabado conmigo_.

Sentí la rabia y el enojo subir por mis venas, si ese ser se atrevía a tocar a bella no me importaba como, buscaría la forma y se lo haría pagar con su vida.

— _No sabes cuánto lo siento debí advertir que te seguiría hasta esta vida, debo enfrentarlo lo antes posible._

—No quiero que te acerques a esa cosa, por favor no tomes ningún riesgo por mí, si algo te pasara de nuevo no me lo perdonaría.

—_Debo hacerlo Edward ese maldito podría matarte, trabaja con magia negra muy antigua y no descansara hasta satisfacer su sed de venganza._

Escuchar palabras tan duras salir de su boca, me provocaba más rabia todavía, quería acabar con esa cosa yo mismo.

— ¿Y de que quiere vengarse?

—_De un amor no correspondido, del mío, ese que te di a ti sin siquiera pensarlo, No podrá hacernos daño aquí, por favor ven conmigo, necesito que comprendas la fuerza que mueve su odio. _

No me había percatado del momento en el que habíamos regresado, nos sentamos entonces de nuevo en las faldas de aquel árbol, Isabella me dijo que era más fácil seguir contándome nuestra historia que empezar a explicarme que era ese ser, —_es necesario que sepas las cosas que nos ocurrieron, para así poder superar los obstáculos que están por venir_.

De nuevo tres lugares al mismo tiempo; me encontraba en la choza que los Quileutes nos habían ofrecido tan amablemente para pasar las noches, puesto que de día nos dedicábamos explorar, aprender y documentar todo sobre su cultura.

Estaba completamente sumido en mis pensamientos, Alice hablaba y hablaba pero en realidad no le prestaba atención, habíamos cenado con todo el pueblo y luego se nos concedió el honor de conocer a su miembro más preciado.

Es tan solo una niña, dijo mi madre, quien se hallaba sentada a mi lado ¿cómo es posible que ella sea la causante de todas sus riquezas? me parece mucha responsabilidad para alguien tan joven.

—No lo sé, le conteste pero parece bastante especial.

—Has estado tan cayado, ¿te pasa algo cariño?

—-No te preocupes, no es nada.

— Ya quiero hablar con ella mañana, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle.

— ¿La veremos de nuevo?

— Si ella ha pedido hablar con cada uno de nosotros, quiere conocernos, está muy intrigada, bueno en realidad debe ser porque se parece más a nosotros que a su pueblo, excepto por sus poderes claro.

Mi madre sonreía muy contenta por su pequeña broma, mientras se dedicaba a cepillar su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente fui el primero en ponerme en pie, quería ser también el primero en verla.

Pasado el desayuno nos dirigimos a la choza de Isabella como se nos había pedido la noche anterior, para mi mala suerte los primeros en pasar fueron mis abuelos luego mis padres y hermana y por ultimo yo.

Caía ya la tarde cuando por fin fue mi turno de ver a Isabella, ya dentro ella me esperaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un altar; se veía hermosa rodeada de flores, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, me miraba con intriga y tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—_Estuve esperando por ti todo el día, me alegra que por fin estés aquí. _Me dijo al fin cuando ya estaba ubicado dentro de la choza, me sorprendió bastante que me hablara en nuestro idioma_._

—Es...Es un honor para mí conocerte le dije mientras me acercaba y besaba su mano, no sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero me pareció lo más acertado.

Su abuela nos miraba desde el fondo de la choza con el ceño fruncido, hice un gesto a manera de saludo el cual no devolvió, me preguntaba que le sucedía la noche anterior se había mostrado muy cortes.

— Quisiera preguntarte algo, si es posible. Le dije

—_Lo que necesites, respondió._

— ¿No te aburres de estar aquí sentada?

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi como para decirme algo en secreto, — _No te imaginas cuánto. _Contesto_, _los dos reímos al mismo tiempo, mientras su abuela hacia un sonido fuerte como aclarándose la garganta a modo de reprimenda.

Nos dedicamos entonces a conversar como personas comunes, ella me conto todo sobre ella, lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a la gente, también lo mucho que deseaba poder conocer lugares distintos, nunca había salido de su pueblo ya que no le era permitido y no sabía si eso iba a cambiar algún día. Yo por mi parte la hable de todos mis viajes, las diferentes clases de personas que había conocido, trate de describirle lo mejor que pude los lugares que había visitado Egipto, India, África, Centroamérica y muchos más.

Ella escuchaba atentamente y por momentos parecía no estar ahí.

—Es impresionante todo lo que has visto, que lugares maravillosos, me encanto verlos son hermosos. Me dijo

Yo dude por un minuto, y luego le dije, —Lo son en realidad, espero que un día los puedas ver de verdad y sin necesidad de imaginarlos.

—_ Edward lo he visto todo, cada lugar que has descrito lo he visto justo aquí_, levanto su mano y con su dedo señala su cabeza.

—A veces veo cosas, pero nunca antes como ahora, me encanta la forma en la que hablas, por favor continua es hermoso ver lo que tú has visto, esos lugares y esos animales magníficos; también es impresionante sentir el dolor de algunas de esas personas, yo podría ayudarles ¿Sabes?

— Estoy seguro que sí.

Sus labios dibujaron entonces una sonrisa amarga, trate de distraerla volviendo a hablarle de los lugares a los que había ido con mi familia, luego ella me pidió que le hablara sobre mi hogar, mis amigos y sobre todo lo que hacía una persona normal a nuestra edad.

Nos olvidamos por completo del tiempo, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la tarde se convirtió noche, dándole luego el paso a la mañana, la abuela de Isabella dormía plácidamente en el rincón de la choza desde donde nos había observado toda la tarde.

— _Hay personas aquí que preferirían verme muerta a compartir mi poder._ Me dijo de manera pensativa y con una nota de temor en sus palabras. —_Yo no quiero morir ¿sabes? quiero vivir como todo el mundo lo hace, pero no así, no presa de mi misma. Nunca se me ha permitido tomar decisiones importantes con respecto a mi futuro, ni siquiera se me permite enamorarme, eso es algo que me llena de dolor, no seré ofrecida en matrimonio y no podre tener hijos._

-¿Por qué motivo te prohíben algo así?

— _Los miembros del consejo creen o quieren creer, que mis poderes están ligados de alguna forma a mi virtud y también a este lugar, es por eso que no me puedo casar y tampoco salir de aquí, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a otras personas que no sean de mi pueblo, y eso me llena de dudas._

— ¿Qué clase de dudas?

— _De si mi pueblo merezca ser el único beneficiario de tanta fortuna, mi poder proviene de la naturaleza, de todo lo bueno de este mundo, no podría obrar mal ni aunque así lo quisiera, mis dones me fueron otorgados para hacer el bien y no hay bondad en la avaricia. ¿De que serviría todo esto si yo no quisiera ayudar a nadie? y sin embargo los líderes de mi pueblo no me permiten ni siquiera sanar las personas que vienen hasta las puertas de la ciudad, puedo sentir su dolor a través de estos muros, pero los necesito cerca para poder ayudarlos; entonces pienso que no se trata solo del oro, las gemas o el ganado, se trata de no dar nada más que así mismos y eso me enfurece._

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero eso de que no puedas enamorarte, eso no podrían evitarlo ni aunque quisieran, quizás podrían alejarte de la persona a la que amas pero no lograrían que dejaras de hacerlo.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa pícara, y luego pregunto en voz baja:

— _¿Tú estarías dispuesto a luchar por amor?_

— Lo haría por el tuyo, conteste.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ella era muy poderosa, es por eso que estaba seguro de que sabría si lo que yo le decía era sincero.

— No necesito explicar lo que siento por ti, solo necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo. Le dije

—_Sin duda._ Respondió con voz delicada.

Me acerque a ella muy despacio y la bese de manera suave en la frente, —¿Eres feliz aquí? le pregunte.

—_Lo fui alguna vez, pero no desde hace un tiempo y de todas formas no podría volver a serlo de ahora en adelante._

— ¿Que ha cambiado?

— _Tú Edward tú lo has cambiado todo, solo podría ser feliz si te quedaras conmigo_,

—Lo haré.

— _No te lo permitirían._

— Te llevare conmigo entonces.

— _Pero no debemos, intentarlo sería un suicidio y no quiero que te pase nada._ Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, el contacto de su piel contra la mía era delicioso.

—Lo sé, lo he pensado, estuve todo el día de ayer debatiéndome por dentro de si debía o no decirte esto pero no puedo contenerlo más:

—Te amo Isabella... Te amo, no me preguntes como o porque, solo sé que lo hago desde el primer momento en que te vi y que no podría vivir sin ti... no puedo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron luego por sus mejillas, —No llores por favor. Le rogué

— _Yo también te Amo, dijo entre lágrimas, —Y no podría continuar viviendo sin ti, toda mi fuerza, toda mi luz se proyecta ahora hacia ti, te necesito Edward no te imaginas cuanto he esperado por ti... Te amo._

Besé las lágrimas que corrían aun por sus mejillas y luego dulcemente la bese en los labios, ella respondió y ambos nos fundimos en un beso en el que dejamos nuestras vidas ligadas para siempre, prometimos entonces que no importaba la dificultad, no permitiríamos que nos separaran, tendrían que matarnos primero para conseguir separarnos, sellamos nuestra promesa con un nuevo beso, sin saber el destino fatal que nos aguardaba.

Al cabo de un mes Isabella y yo éramos inseparables, intentábamos pasar juntos todo el tiempo que fuera posible, le inventaba a sus abuelas cualquier excusa para sacarla de sus labores, como que necesitaba observar el comportamiento de la naturaleza cuando Isabella se encontraba afuera o que quería que me contara la historia de su familia, también solía acompañarla cada vez que tenía que ir y realizar alguno de sus prodigios, era algo digno de ver como un niño enfermo se ponía bien al instante, tan solo con que ella lo tomara entre sus brazos o como un cultivo seco se volvía fértil simplemente con que ella dijese una plegaria; luego nos dedicábamos a andar por ahí en busca de cualquier lugar tranquilo en el que yo aprovechaba y le robaba todos los besos que podía.

Al parecer a nadie le molestaba el hecho de que pasáramos juntos a cada momento o por lo menos eso creíamos, mi madre presentía que algo pasaba entre ella y yo, al igual que su bisabuela, ambas se nos habían acercado a cada uno por separado y habían tratado de aconsejarnos que debíamos distanciarnos un poco, alguien podría notar que Isabella ya no pasaba todo el día preparándose para tomar el lugar de su bisabuela como antes, y que en cambio se la pasaba contemplando amaneceres y atardeceres conmigo. Ninguno de los dos admitió nada, habíamos decidido no involucrar a nadie más en esto, si algo salía mal, no queríamos que ellos salieran lastimados.

Se acercaba el día en que mi familia y yo debíamos volver a casa, Isabella no podía evitar llorar cada vez que hablábamos de separarnos; yo por mi parte parecería león enjaulado, daba vueltas y vueltas en la choza cuando no me encontraba con ella, tratando de idear la manera de estar juntos, se me ocurrió que podríamos contarles, tratar de convencerlos de que esta unión sería algo bueno, yo no me iría de ahí jamás si Bella me lo pedía, no debían temer a que la alejara de ellos, sin embargo nada era seguro.

Decidimos entonces reunirá a María y Zafrina junto con mi familia incluyendo a Sam y Jasper para contarles todo, invite al consejo a una reunión privada con nosotros, les dije a ellos y a mis padres que era a modo de despedida y en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, luego de haber centrado toda nuestra atención en ellos, le pedí hacer lo mismo con las hechiceras, mi intención con eso era evitar que se sintieran de alguna forma ofendidos, cuando pidiera la reunión con ellas, como estaba cerca el día de nuestra partida, les dije que queríamos agradecerles también a ellas todo el conocimiento que nos habían brindado, y como no podíamos hablar de Isabella e incluirla en nuestro relato era mejor hacer las despedidas por aparte. Los Quileutes accedieron, pero había uno de ellos que me miraba con recelo su nombre era Nahuel, parecía ser uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo -por lo que su negativa no fue tomada en cuenta- cada vez que me encontraba con Isabella me miraba con enojo y a ella como con resentimiento.

Isabella me conto que cuando tenía quince Nahuel le había pedido en matrimonio, pero su familia lo había rechazado debido a que eran parientes lejanos, su pueblo siempre había sido muy estricto con respecto a lo del linaje. Nahuel estaba muy molesto ya que a Isabella le había dado igual el poder o no contraer matrimonio con él, meses después el padre de Nahuel murió repentinamente sin que Bella pudiera ayudarlo, Nahuel entonces tomo el lugar de su padre en el consejo y este desde ese momento se encargó de difundir el rumor de que si ella perdía su virtud perdería entonces su poder, los aldeanos se lo creyeron todo y sus abuelas no se preocuparon en desmentirlo, le habían insistido a Isabella que de todas formas ningún Quileute seria digno de ella y prefirieron dejarlo así.

La noche de la cena con nuestras familias había llegado, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión, así estuvieran o no de acuerdo, Isabella seria mi esposa, se lo iba a pedir ese mismo día antes de la cena, por la mañana la llevaría a nuestro lugar favorito y ahí le propondría matrimonio, le había pedido a mi abuela Rene un hermoso anillo que le había pertenecido a su madre, parecía ser que ella era mi cómplice, yo no le había confesado nada pero estaba seguro de que lo sabía y que no le molestaba, ya que me había encubierto varias veces cuando se me hacía tarde para regresar al pueblo y además había accedió a darme el anillo sin preguntarme para que lo necesitaba.

Nuestro lugar se encontraba realmente alejado del pueblo, justo en los límites del lado norte del territorio Quileute, allí había una loma en la que se levantaba un árbol enorme con gigantescas ramas que parecían tocar el cielo, lo habíamos descubierto dos semanas atrás cuando caminábamos por las orillas del rio y comenzamos a seguir un camino de piedra que nos llevó hasta ahí, desde entonces nos pasábamos largos ratos sentados en las grandes raíces que salían del suelo, hablábamos casi todo el tiempo, a mí me gustaba imaginarla conmigo en todos aquellos lugares que había conocido, así ella los vería en su mente y sentiría que había estado conmigo siempre, que los habíamos conocido juntos, otras veces solo nos que dábamos abrazados en silencio contemplando el hermoso paisaje.

La lleve entonces hasta ahí y con aquel árbol de testigo me puse de rodillas y le pedí que se convirtiera en mi esposa, ella acepto mi propuesta volviéndome de inmediato el ser más dichoso de todo el planeta.

Sabíamos que no tendríamos una boda convencional, así que decidimos entonces intercambiar nuestros votos matrimoniales a la sombra de aquel árbol.

—Isabella, Hija de Luna prometo respetarte, cuidarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida y seguir haciéndolo aun cuando mi corazón se detenga. Te Amo...

Coloque el anillo en su dedo y selle mi promesa con un beso.

—_Edward Anthony Masen, te entrego mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma, son tuyos desde ahora y para siempre, sin importar los límites del tiempo. Te amo..._

Ella retiro de su cuello una cadena en la que colgaba un anillo de oro forjado y lo coloco en mi dedo anular. —_ Era de mi abuelo y quiero que lo tengas. _Me dijo.

La tome entre mis brazos y la bese de nuevo, sobre el pasto verde que cubría todo el suelo del derredor del árbol, nos entregamos uno al otro, piel con piel, beso a beso llenos de pasión y deseo consumando así la unión de nuestro amor.

Exhaustos ya de tanto amar, nos fundimos en un abrazo y descansamos desnudos apaciblemente por lo que prometimos serian solo cinco minutos, luego deberíamos volver al pueblo para enfrentar el apoyo o el rechazo de nuestras familias. Para nuestro infortunio los cinco minutos se convirtieron en cinco horas, dejándonos a merced de la noche.

Un fuerte ruido nos sacó de nuestro sueño profundo, al despertar vimos venir el horror, docenas de antorchas se alzaban a nuestro alrededor, todo el consejo Quileute encabezado por Nahuel nos observaba con indignación.

* * *

Hola a todas y todos

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, esta semana fue de locos, cambie de compu, entonces no tenia office, luego el internet a estado el asco, mi hija va para exámenes y tenia un mega bloqueo de inspiración jiji, espero me disculpen y ojala les guste este cap.

Gracias como siempre a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93** y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias.


	15. Chapter 15 Infierno en la tierra

Capitulo 15 Infierno en la Tierra

Mis abuelos y mi padre también se encontraba allí venían acompañados de Sam, Jasper y Zafrina. Nahuel dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros, llevaba una especie de tótem en la mano con la que me acertó un golpe fuerte en el estómago, yo me quede por unos instantes sin aire tirado en el suelo, de inmediato Isabella puso su mano en mi hombro y poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, ella se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su vestimenta le grito a Nahuel un par de insultos en su idioma, yo pude entenderle ya que llevaba un mes aprendiendo el dialecto Quileute y ya lo dominaba bastante bien.

Nahuel se le acercó y le dio una bofetada en el rostro, la furia subió por mis venas como lava volcánica quemando todo a su paso, yo había logrado meterme ya los pantalones y los zapatos por lo que estaba de pie, me abalancé sobre él y le propine una docena de golpes en la cara, que lo dejaron semiinconsciente y con el rostro bañado en sangre, a pesar de que Nahuel era uno de los pocos Quileutes con más estatura y masa muscular no era rival para mi metro ochenta y cinco y mi complexión física superior, en realidad sin ese maldito tótem no tenía mucho que hacer a mi lado, Isabella me pidió que me detuviera, no valía la pena mancharse las manos por un cobarde como ese, me levante entonces dejando a Nahuel tirado en el suelo, y les grite en su idioma:

―Al que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer, lo va a pagar con su vida.

Mi furia era violenta estaba dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que osara lastimar a mi esposa, me acerque a Isabella para constatar que estuviera bien, había obrado ya su magia en si misma por lo que no tenía marca ni dolor alguno, ese maldito de Nahuel se había librado de una muerte segura de no ser porque ella me había detenido.

― _¿Tú mujer?_ Pregunto Nahuel quién en ese momento era ayudado a levantarse por un par de hombres de la veintena de soldados Quileute que habían acompañado al consejo hasta ahí.

― Si, Isabella es ahora mi esposa y más vale que te alejes de ella o te matare.

Se limpió la sangre del rostro y me lanzo una mirada de odio, dándonos la espalda se dirigió a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

―_Esto es lo que pasa por abrir las puertas de nuestro pueblo a los malditos extranjeros, se los dije y no quisieron escucharme_. Apunto con el dedo a los miembros del consejo mientras estos intentaban desviar su mirada de la de él. ―_Ellos vendrán y querrán llevarse nuestras riquezas, nuestro oro, nuestro ganado, ultrajaran a nuestras mujeres y corromperán a nuestros niños, estos blancos desgraciados solo quieren quitarnos lo que nos pertenece, no quieren aprender de nosotros, no, quieren robárselo todo, todo y por eso deben morir._

Un grito unánime se escuchó de parte de todos los hombres Quileute que escuchaban a Nahuel, acto seguido los soldados me apuntaron con sus lanzas mientras ataban mis manos por detrás de mi espalda, Nahuel aprovecho entonces para propinarme un par de golpes en la cara y el estómago, mi padre se arrojó sobre el volviendo a tumbarlo en el suelo, solo que esta vez los soldados ya estaban preparados y lo separaron rápidamente para luego apuntarlo también con sus armas.

Nos obligaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo, mis abuelos y nuestros dos amigos, recibieron el mismo trato, Nahuel me encajo un par de golpes más en el trayecto mientras Bella continuaba recitándole improperios; a ella no la habían atado pero caminaba junto con su abuela siendo apuntadas por las lanzas de dos soldados, ella los miraba con resentimiento y ellos avergonzados solo podían desviar su mirada de la de ella, estaba claro que en más de una ocasión Isabella debió de ayudar a este par de hombres, que ahora le apuntaban con sus lanzas como si se tratase de un criminal y no de su tan amada diosa.

Al llegar al pueblo mis abuelas, mi madre y mi hermana miraron horrorizadas la escena, mientras pedían explicaciones de que estaba sucediendo, los soldados escoltaron a Isabella y a su abuela hasta su choza y les obligaron a quedarse dentro de manera indefinida, mientras nosotros fuimos llevados juntos a lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras en una especie de choza más grande donde permanecían los soldados y a donde eran llevados los supuestos ladrones de pueblos vecinos, que al final resultaron ser simples hombres desesperados que se colaban al pueblo para tratar de ver a Isabella.

En los días siguientes no supe más de ella, permanecíamos retenidos en aquel lugar sin poder comunicarnos con las personas del exterior, los dos hombres de la universidad nos habían anunciado un par de semanas después de haber llegado que volverían a nuestro país, ya que no podían ingresar al pueblo, nadie podía ayudarnos éramos prisioneros de los Quileutes y no parecía que eso iba a cambiar pronto.

Me había disculpado cientos de veces con mi familia por haber sido tan imprudente, les había explicado cuanto amaba a Isabella y como nos habíamos casado en aquel lugar antes consumar nuestro matrimonio, también les explique que teníamos planeado contarles todo, esa noche en la supuesta cena de despedida.

―_No te preocupes hijo, cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho lo mismo por nuestras damas, _me aseguro mi abuelo Anthony.

Alice me confeso que amaba a Jasper y que él sentía lo mismo por ella, todos éramos presas de un amor incondicional por nuestras parejas y haríamos lo que fuese por ellas, eso era realmente reconfortante pero no me sacaba de mi sufrimiento, quería ver a Bella necesitaba saber cómo estaba y que habían hecho con ella, me estaba volviendo loco solo de imaginar que ese mal nacido de Nahuel le hubiese puesto una mano encima.

Una tarde, un par de soldados llamados Embry y Quil, los mismos que habían escoltado a Isabella y a su abuela aquel fatídico día y que resultaron ser primos de Bella, se nos acercaron para decirnos que iban a ayudarnos, muchas cosas extrañas estaban pasando en su pueblo y ellos tenían miedo.

Nahuel había traído a un brujo de un pueblo vecino que era conocido por trabajar con magia negra, les había convencido de que él les diría si la hija de la luna había perdido sus poderes y así sabrían que era lo que tendrían que hacer, ellos estaban a cargo de la guardia nocturna por lo que traerían a escondidas a la gran hechicera esa misma noche para que hablara con nosotros.

Al caer la noche cumplieron con su palabra, María vino a vernos a nuestras celdas, ella nos contó que Isabella se reusaba a usar sus poderes hasta que no fuéramos liberados, y que por eso la mantenían presa en su choza.

Como nos habían dicho Embry y Quil, Nahuel se había encargado de poner al pueblo en contra de Isabella y de toda su familia; había mandado a traer un brujo del pueblo vecino y este permanecía a su lado todo el día, esto sucedió luego de ver que Bella no estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus exigencias, había intentado convencerla de que la única forma de salvarse era desposando a un hombre de su tribu y que como él ahora estaba a la cabeza del consejo, -luego de que su antiguo líder fuera destituido por lo ocurrido entre Bella y yo-, lo más razonable sería que el fuese ese hombre, ella se negó rotundamente.

Parecía que Nahuel estaba distinto, nunca había sido un buen hombre pero desde que el brujo había llegado se le veía cierta oscuridad en la mirada de la cual no era poseedor en el pasado. María nos dijo que cosas extrañas estaban pasando en el pueblo, había una especie de plaga que estaba atacando al ganado, y los niños estaban enfermando y cayendo en cama, las personas del pueblo llegaban exigiéndole a Isabella que hiciera algo o que si era ella lo detuviera, sin embargo ella no tenían nada que ver con esas cosas, y por su parte se negaba a hacer algo para ayudarles, su familia estaba dispuesta a seguirla así tuvieran que morir todos con ella, estaban cansados ya de tantos años de amenazas y muertes y de ver que ni ofreciéndoles un milagro como lo era la hija de la luna, cesarían alguna vez de culparlos de todo lo malo.

Ellos hubiesen estado de acuerdo con nuestra unión, no había hombre en este pueblo que pudiera igualar la pureza de corazón con la que yo contaba, me aseguro ella, yo en realidad no estaba seguro de eso, ya que desde que me encontraba en ese lugar no hacía más que fantasear con matar a Nahuel con mis propias manos.

Por ultimo María nos contó que al día siguiente se iba a realizar un juicio para determinar que harían con nosotros, ella no tenía muchas esperanzas en que nos dejaran ir, su pueblo era una fantasía de paz y armonía, cuando en realidad siempre fueron egoístas y avaros y por eso les habían sucedido tantas catástrofes en el pasado, nunca fueron merecedores del regalo que Isabella les ofrecía y toda esta situación solo lo había confirmado.

Nos pidió entonces que nos acercáramos todos lo más que pudiéramos y luego lanzo un hechizo sobre nosotros en el que unía nuestras almas para siempre, volveríamos a este mundo y seriamos una familia de nuevo, luego me llamo por aparte y recito un nuevo conjuro, en un dialecto que yo no conocía ni siquiera Sam había entendido lo que dijo, me miro a los ojos cuando por fin hubo terminado y me dijo.

―_No temas Edward, ella te ama y estará contigo siempre así su corazón deje de latir y el tuyo también, volverán a estar juntos eso lo sé._

Luego del llanto y la despedida María se marchó, esa fue la noche más larga de nuestras vidas, nos sentamos juntos en un círculo abrazados y tratamos estar tranquilos, mi padre maldecía el día en nos había traído aquí y en el que había confiado en los Quileutes, Alice lloraba en brazos de Jasper y este le cantaba una especie de canción al oído en su lengua materna, mis padres y mis abuelos se abrazaban, mientras Sam y yo recordábamos a nuestras mujeres, la madre de Jasper había muerto al dar a luz y luego de eso él no había logrado olvidarse de ella, jamás hubiera manchado su memoria casándose de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos llevados al centro del pueblo, no fue un juicio justo lo que allí aconteció, Isabella fue expuesta ante su pueblo siendo culpada por las desgracias que venían sucediendo, sus abuelas fueron atadas y amordazadas junto con toda la familia de Isabella que era constituida por unas veinticinco personas, incluyendo a Embry y Quil quien al aparecer habían sido descubiertos la noche anterior cuando nos ayudaron llevando a María a nuestra celda.

El Brujo, un hombre extraño y pequeño de piel morena, larga cabellera y mirada maliciosa, al que llamaban Amun, comenzó a hablar entonces asegurando que los Dioses estaban muy molestos con la hija de la luna y con toda su familia y hasta que no fueran ofrecidos todos en sacrificio no cesarían las plagas y enfermedades, mi familia se encontraba en una especie de jaula de madera que estaba al lado de donde nos tenían a mi amada esposa y a mí atados a dos maderos incrustados en el suelo, cada vez que era sorprendida mirándome y yo a ella, éramos golpeados por uno de los soldados, yo intentaba soltarme las amarras pero me era imposible, no soportaba ver como la golpeaban así que le suplique que no volteara más a verme, yo mientras tanto soportaría cada golpe que fuera necesario mientras pudiera mirarla.

El juicio no duro mucho, Amun miraba de reojo a Nahuel cada vez que enumeraba nuestros delitos y también cuando por dictaba sentencia, este solo asentía a modo de aprobación. Isabella, María, Zafrina y toda su familia serian sacrificados al igual que mi familia y nuestros dos amigos, mientras yo debería presenciar cada una de sus muertes para luego ser su prisionero de por vida, esto montaría un precedente para cualquier extranjero que quisiera venir al pueblo y hacer lo mismo que yo había hecho, además todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo correría la misma suerte.

A pesar de la fuerte amenaza muchos de los Quileutes de buen corazón alzaron su voz para defender a Isabella, estos fueron atacados por visiones horribles y convulsiones dolorosas que eran ocasionadas por Amun y su magia negra. Al terminar la tarde la mitad de la familia de Isabella había sido masacrada junto a una docena de Quileutes inocentes que habían intentado detener la matanza.

Zafrina no dejo de lanzar maldiciones a su pueblo, y de acusar a Nahuel de traición, mientras era quemada en una gran hoguera al lado de todas las mujeres de su familia, mi temor se acrecentaba mientras los sacrificios aumentaban y llegaba el turno a mi familia, creo que perdí el conocimiento varios veces cuando mi padre, Jasper, Sam y mis dos abuelos fueron asesinados con lanzas mientras que mi madre, mi hermana y mis abuelas eran obligadas a presenciarlo, era tanta la maldad de Nahuel y tan extraña la forma en que se había apoderado del pueblo en tan poco tiempo, que pude adivinar que esto era algo que ya venía planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que ahí estaba sucediendo, sin embargo luego de ver caer a sus padres, hijos y hermanos a manos de Amun, nadie hizo nada para detenerlo.

Esto siguió toda la noche y la madrugada, para mostrar un poco de piedad, como si hubiera algo se eso en ellos, las mujeres de mi familia fueron asfixiadas y no quemadas como el resto, al crepúsculo quedábamos solo María, Isabella y yo, María fue llevada a la hoguera y quemada viva como sus hijas y hermanas, nada fue igual desde ese momento unas enormes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a soplar con fuerza creando luego un enorme tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso, levantando a los Quileutes del suelo y lanzándolos por encima los árboles; de la hoguera en que la vida de María se consumía, salían látigos de fuego que arrastraban a los hombres del consejo hasta la hoguera con ella.

Amun desesperado al ver que nada podía hacer contra eso, se volvió hacia Nahuel quien se encontraba al lado de Bella y lo maldijo por haberlo traído hasta este lugar.

―_No estarás muerto, ni tampoco vivo, no perdonaras ni serás perdonado, nunca olvidaras lo que aquí ha sucedido y que tú has ocasionado, por más que atormentes a la fuente de tu odio, jamás podrás tener lo que es suyo y tu tanto has querido. _Luego de pronunciar estas palabras tomo un puñal que llevaba en su cintura y se quitó la vida.

El pueblo ardía por completo en llamas, y en los ojos de Nahuel se podía ver el temor a lo que había hecho, se arrodillo y tomo el puñal que yacía junto al cuerpo sin vida de Amun, soltó a Isabella del tronco más no de sus amarras, la volteo frente a mí, me miro directo a los ojos y me dijo:

― _Si no va a ser mía, tampoco será tuya._

Con la daga atravesó el corazón de mi amada dejándola caer el suelo y luego se cortó el mismo la garganta.

Un sonido gutural que no pude adivinar de donde venía, se escuchaba recorrer todo el pueblo, solo pude entender que era mi propio lamento lo que escuchaban mis oídos, cuando oí la voz de un hombre de los que habían estado presos con nosotros días atrás que me pedía que me calmara para poder soltarme, él había logrado escapar cuando el viento se llevó el techo de las mazmorras, e intentaba soltar mis amarras pero yo no dejaba de gritar y retorcerme llamando a Isabella.

Trate de calmare un poco para que este pudiera soltarme, cuando por fin el hombre hubo desecho mis amarras me lance al suelo de rodillas junto al cuerpo casi sin vida de mi amada Isabella, ella aun respiraba e intentaba decirme algo mientras yo lloraba y le besaba los labios asegurándole que conseguirá ayuda, que pronto estaría bien.

―_Ya es muy tarde para este cuerpo amor mío, ni siquiera yo puedo salvarlo. _

Yo no quise escucharla, la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a caminar en dirección a las puertas del pueblo, pero no pude avanzar mucho, caí de nuevo al suelo luego de que mis pernas ya no me respondieran, yo mismo me encontraba mal herido a causa de la fuerte golpiza que me habían propinado durante todo el día y la noche anterior.

Me quede entonces en el suelo, con ella descansando entre mis brazos, y le pedí perdón, perdón una y mil veces por haber ocasionado todo esto, ―No debí decirte nunca cuanto te amaba, debí alejarme de ti y dejar que continuaras con tu vida, lo siento mi amor, de verdad lo siento.

―_No es tu culpa Edward, por favor no digas eso, prefiero morir y haberte amado que, vivir sin haber conocido tu amor, espera por mi amor mío, volveré a ti en tus sueños con mi alma inmortal y estaremos juntos._

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente mientras sus ojos bañados en lágrimas se cerraron para siempre, una especie de nieve gris comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, eran las cenizas del pueblo Quileute, el fuego había cesado por fin dejando ver la destrucción que había causado a su paso.

* * *

Hola Un abrazo para todos espero que les guste este cap y me dejen sus comentarios nos leemos pronto.

Como siempre gracias a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93** y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias.


	16. Chapter 16 Angustia

**Hola de nuevo Un abrazo enorme para todas (os) Mil disculpas por el atraso y también por lo cortito que va a ser este cap.**

**Ahora quiero compartirles el motivo del retraso y es justo eso jiji un retraso que me llevo a una prueba en la que descubrí que voy a ser madre por tercera vez, es por esto que me atrase también con el cap por que estoy lo que se podría decir achacosamente embarazada, para colmo me ataca un virus de gripe y como en el embarazo no se puede tomar prácticamente nada dura uno el doble en recuperarse.**

**Quería**** dejarles algo con la noticia aunque fuera cortito y es por eso que les dejo este cap, a partir de ahora voy a publicar únicamente los lunes y espero poder compensarlo con capítulos mas largos, también espero de corazón que sigan leyendo esta historia y dejando sus bellos comentarios, las (os) quiero montones y les agradezco mucho el apoyo... besos**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Angustia**

Sepulte a Isabella junto a mi familia, en las faldas de aquel árbol en el que le había jurado amor más allá de la muerte, con mis propias manos cabe sus sepulcros mientras era consumido por la rabia y el dolor, recibía constantemente el azote de violentos espasmos provocados por el llanto que me postraban una y otra vez en esa tierra donde descansaría mi amada por el resto de la eternidad, ¿De que valían ahora mis promesas de amor eterno, si ella ya no estaba conmigo? yo que ya no era más un hombre, que me había convertido en una herida abierta, sangrante y dolorosa, ¿De que servía mi vida sin ella? ¿Qué valor tenia ahora? tan grande era mi sufrimiento, tan inmensa mi pérdida, que desee morir, una y mil veces me maldije y lo hice sin encontrar consuelo, yo debía de haber muerto, no ella, no mi amada princesa, no ella…

¿Qué le diría ahora a mi Dios cuando me preguntase por su amado ángel?, por ese ser al que envió a este mundo para hacer grandes cosas y que ahora yacía debajo de la tierra, ¿Qué había muerto por amarme? Yo que debía de haberla salvado, que debí sacarla de ahí y llevarla lejos como ella siempre quiso, fui tan egoísta o más aún que los Quileutes, perdí el tiempo en disfrutarla solo para mí, quería gozar de sus besos, de su cuerpo a cada momento, cuando en realidad debía de estar buscando la forma de protegerla de llevarla lejos de aquel horrible lugar, ni siquiera pude prever el peligro inminente al que la exponía por el solo hecho de amarla, luego sobrevino la catástrofe y ella pago el precio de nuestro pecado con su sangre.

Oh! maldito seas, maldito seas Edward Masen me repetía una y otra vez, maldito seas destruiste lo más sagrado que se te había dado en la vida, una familia como pocas, que te amo hasta el último minuto sin juzgarte o achacarte una culpa que era toda tuya, mataste al amor de tu vida, no pudiste defenderla como era tu deber, le fallaste a ella, le fallaste a todos ellos y ahora te has quedado solo.

Llore, grite, perdí el control y la cordura en aquel lugar, un dolor así no podía ser soportado por un simple ser humano, me inundaba la culpa el remordimiento y principalmente la sed de venganza, venganza que no cobraría jamás, ya que el cobarde de Nahuel se había quitado la vida, su odio lo llevo a destruirse a sí mismo y a su pueblo, no sin antes cumplir con la sentencia impuesta para mí.

Yo debía de vivir con el dolor de haber provocado la muerte de mis seres amados, ese sería mi castigo por haberme atrevido a amar a la hija de la luna, en ese momento no había nada más cierto para mí que eso, ¿Quién era yo? ¿Y por qué me había creído merecedor de su amor? que clase de bastardo arrogante había sido, para creer que la tendría por siempre a mi lado sin consecuencia alguna.

― _Hay personas aquí que preferirían verme muerta a compartir mi poder…_

Ella me lo había advertido y yo no me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, fui un chiquillo tonto y enamorado en lugar de ser el hombre que ella necesitaba…

Así seguí y seguí por varios días torturándome una y otra vez en aquel lugar hasta que el hambre y la deshidratación me hicieron perder el conocimiento, fue entonces cuando ella vino a mí en un sueño justo como lo había prometido, todo era tan vivido y tan real que por un instante me sentí fuerte de nuevo, estaba conmigo, me hablaba, me besaba y sentía cada una de sus caricias, me rogó repetidas veces que dejara de culparme, me aseguro que yo era su alma gemela y que moriría mil veces más por defender nuestro amor, me dijo que no me preocupara por mi familia, ellos estaban bien y ella encontraría la forma de reunirnos de nuevo, esta vida ya no importaba para ellos, donde estaban no había más angustia ni dolor, solo paz.

Yo no tengo nada de eso, aquí todo es dolor y sufrimiento quiero estar ahí con ellos, contigo le dije, ― No soportaría un día más sin ti, por favor no me pidas que me quede, el amor que siento por ti me llevara hasta donde tu estés lo sé, puedo sentirlo, pero entonces ella se negó.

―_No estoy lista aun para atraerte hasta mi Edward, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que esperar, encontrare la manera, mi abuela unió nuestras almas de manera permanente aquella noche pero me advirtió que no debíamos atentar contra nuestra propia vida, el alma mortal no concibe ser separada de cuerpo por su propio ser, se confunde y se pierde, por favor mi amor tienes que escucharme, espera, solo… ten paciencia…_

Pero el dolor era mucho y la desesperación le ganaba a la razón, no pude entender, desperté sintiéndome solo, vacío y atormentado, no sabía si mi mente me jugaba una broma o si todo aquello era cierto, tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón tenía días de días sin comer o beber, y el deseo de tenerla y de no haberla perdido nunca me tendían una trampa psicológica, yo quería morir, no deseaba mas esta vida sin ella, así que no la escuche y en un arrebato de angustia y desesperanza me quite la vida.

* * *

Como siempre gracias a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93, COVARIC,GUEST **y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17 Alice

Capitulo 17 Alice

Alice Pov

Desperté sobresaltada, eran las tres de la mañana, uno de los monitores que estaba conectado al pecho de Edward emitió un sonido de alarma que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacándome de ese extraño sueño recurrente que me había acosado desde hacía ya algunos días, no tuve que llamar a Sue, ella entro de inmediato a la habitación, era como si la pobre hubiese estado esperando en la puerta por si cualquier cosa ocurría. De nuevo el ritmo cardiaco de mi hermano estaba acelerado, le administro alguna especie de calmante y sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

― _Gracias Sue, _le dije con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, ella me la devolvió con desgano y luego se retiró con el rostro compungido que se la dibujaba cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

Edward tenía cinco largos días de estar en una especie de profundo sopor, en el que había caído la noche siguiente al asalto en su apartamento, no estaba en coma, se le habían realizado gran cantidad de estudios y todo parecía normal, su actividad cerebral era igual a la de una persona que dormía de manera profunda, el mejor especialista en trastornos del sueño que había en la clínica, le había valorado y recomendó a mi padre que tuviera paciencia, era posible que despertara en cualquier momento y de no ser así deberían intentar con alguna clase de estimulante, pero por el momento era mejor esperar.

Ese día me ofrecí a quedarme como cada noche con Edward, no quería dejarlo solo, tenía miedo que el tipo que lo agredió viniera a buscarlo a la clínica para terminar lo que empezó, estaba claro que sus motivos no habían sido los de robar algo de valor a mi hermano, si no el de agredirlo de forma directa, algo quería cobrarle y yo estaba segura de que la tal Isabella tenía mucho que ver, ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo solo en ese estado? Cuando por fin diera con esta niña, me iba a tener que escuchar, no la quería cerca de mi hermano nunca más, lo mejor para ella era quedarse como estaba, es decir en las sombras, porque por más que busque en el celular, la portátil y las oficinas de Edward no había logrado encontrar nada sobre ella, era casi como si no existiese, lo único que sabíamos sobre ella es que había estado en el apartamento de Edward la noche del asalto y que se había ido dejándolo a su merced.

Esa noche en particular Edward no paraba de nombrarla, me acerque a él y le limpie las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos cerrados, ―_Eres mala Isabella, mala… _pensé_, ― ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermano?_ No soportaba verlo así de frágil y vulnerable no a él, no a quien siempre había sido el pilar en que yo me apoyaba, y que ahora se encontraba envuelto por todo este maldito asunto, era tan injusto, el pobre no había salido de una para caer en otra y en su estado de sueño profundo lo único que hacía era pensar en ella.

No pude dormir más esa noche… a las seis en punto de la mañana como de costumbre mi madre cruzaba por la puerta de la habitación con un par de capuchinos y un sándwich. Este día en particular un par de círculos color violeta adornaban sus ya de por si cansados ojos, todos estábamos exhaustos, en realidad desde aquella tarde en la playa luego de la boda de Emmet y Rosalie no habíamos tenido un verdadero descanso, apenas habíamos tenido dos noches de completa tranquilidad para luego comenzar una nueva odisea.

Luego de ponerla al día sobre los acontecimientos de la noche, me dispuse a saborear mi desayuno, mientras tanto ella me contaba que su noche tampoco había sido muy buena, había tenido una pesadilla un poco violenta que la tenía muy acongojada, principalmente porque tenía que ver con Edward.

― _No sé qué significado tiene este sueño, debo de hablar con Leah para ver si ella lo entiende, fue todo tan doloroso, estábamos todos en el sueño, incluso tus abuelos, en un lugar extraño, con personas extrañas y todo era muy confuso, por alguna razón estas personas nos querían matar, y de hecho lo conseguían, pero luego podía ver a Edward enterrarnos a todos alrededor de un inmenso árbol, sufría tanto, no te lo imaginas, y ¿sabes? había una mujer llamada Isabella en el sueño, ella también era asesinada por un tipo salvaje, no lo sé, fue todo tan real, que me desperté sollozando y tuve que hacerme un té relajante por que no conseguía calmar mis nervios._

Cuando mi madre se detuvo, se percató de que mi rostro había perdido su color y que mis manos temblaban.

― _¿Alice, cariño te encuentras bien?_

Yo había estado soñando exactamente lo mismo durante tres noches seguidas, pero no era justo eso lo que me estaba provocando un ataque de nervios, Isabella, a quien yo misma había visto morir en ese sueño, que ahora aparentemente compartía con mi madre, se había materializado justo al lado de la cama de Edward en la habitación de la clínica, ella volteo a verme y colocando su dedo en los labios me hizo una seña de modo que me pedía que guardara silencio.

―Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes, creo que he devorado mi desayuno con muchas ganas y me ha caído pesado en el estómago, ¿podrías conseguirme algo para el malestar estomacal?

― _Claro que sí, ya vuelvo._

Me sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación sin notar la presencia de la extraña mujer de cabello infinitamente largo y ojos color plata, que la miraba atentamente.

Cuando por fin mi madre se hubo retirado, no hice más que quedarme sentada en mi lugar y esperar a que ella hablara primero, espere en silencio por unos segundos, ella solo pronuncio dos palabras: ―_Presta atención, _un momento después millones de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza sacándome de la habitación y llevándome lejos a ese lugar desconocido, todo aquello que había soñado: el viaje, la selva, Jasper, ella, las muertes, el suicidio de mi hermano, todo junto y de golpe regreso de nuevo a mi mente, seguido de eso nuevas imágenes de Edward en el hotel antes de caer al suelo por el infarto, todas las veces en que lucho contra el personal del hospital en aquellos arranques de ira, y también cuando lo hacía con nosotros en casa, lo vi ser brutalmente golpeado por un ser maligno al que no podía describir y todas y cada una de las veces la vi ahí, junto a él.

― _Nunca lo he dejado solo Alice, pero no puedo ayudarlo, estoy en ese lugar aún, estoy atada a aquel árbol y no he logrado volver a él. Ahora lo sabes, sabes que todo es cierto, y sí, ese amor que sientes por Jasper es auténtico. No tengas miedo de amarlo ustedes están destinados a estar juntos al igual que Edward y yo, pero ustedes son libres de amarse en este tiempo, el destino les ha dado otra oportunidad, sin embargo nosotros aún estamos en pie de lucha, debes hacer algo, él debe despertar, ha visto su propia muerte y su alma esta en shock, por favor Alice ayúdalo, te lo suplico debes hacer que despierte._

― ¿Pero cómo, que debo hacer? Le pregunte

― _Debes lograr que despierte, solo eso, tráelo de vuelta y el estará bien._

Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al igual que por las mías, podía sentir el dolor que ella sentía, ella lo amaba igual o más que la primera vez que lo vio, y me suplicaba que lo ayudara, ―Es mi hermano haría cualquier cosa por él, le dije.

― _Lo sé, por eso he venido a ti… _

Su cuerpo desapareció, llevándose con ella todo rastro de juicio de mi parte, estaba segura de que esto había sucedido, no habría fuerza humana que me hiciera pensar lo contrario, tenía que despertarlo, y debía hacerlo pronto.

Me levante de mi asiento, mire a mí alrededor intentando encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarme, justo al fondo de la habitación pude ver un carrito de paro, este se convirtió de inmediato en mi mejor opción. Me dirigí despacio hacia él, lo rodé lentamente hasta dejarlo justo al lado de la cama en la que mi hermano se jugaba la vida, presione el botón de encendido, y lo cargué en la potencia más baja que encontré, nunca había hecho algo así, a pesar de haber crecido con un médico cirujano en casa, esto que estaba por hacer, era algo que solo había visto en las películas, descubrí el pecho de Edward, tome el gel que había en un costado del carro lo aplique en cada una de las planchas, las tome en mis manos, coloque cada una justo encima de su corazón, instintivamente cerré los ojos y rece porque esto funcionara antes de dejar salir la descarga de eléctrica.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward

El tiempo que había permanecido en este lugar era incierto, no sabía si terminaría o si de pronto simplemente desaparecería; la verdad ya no me importaba, sin ella no había nada, nada en la vida que pudiera querer o anhelar, todo era sucio y sin sentido, había llegado aquí luego de perder la razón, no podía recordar con claridad los hechos que habían sucedido a mi propia muerte, sin embargo sabía que estaba muerto, yo mismo había acabado con mi vida de la misma manera en que él había acabado con la suya, había tomado el puñal y lo había deslizado por mi garganta lentamente dejando correr la sangre sobre por mi cuello, no había sido fuerte, no había soportado un minuto más el dolor que me causaba estar vivo y sin ella.

En este lugar solo era un grito ensordecedor rodeado por un inmenso vacío, sí, eso era ahora, en eso me había convertido, un amargo lamento en la inmensidad, las migajas de un alma, sin aliento y sin amor, no había nadie aquí conmigo, podía gritar, llorar y maldecir una y otra vez sin que nadie pudiera escucharme. Mi mente me había abandonado, se había marchado lejos y en cambio solo quedaban los recuerdos tormentosos que me acosaban a cada momento, el dolor, ese único sentimiento se había alojado en cada rincón y me obligaba a postrarme una y otra vez ante él, le rendía tributo al sufrimiento, me castigaba a mí mismo pensando en ella, recordando su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, su miraba, su toque, todo de ella y principalmente su muerte, ese fatídico momento en yo le había fallado, en el que la había dejado morir, podía verme a mí mismo sostener el cuchillo y clavarlo en su pecho robándole la vida, yo y nada más yo era el culpable de todo, nunca me perdonaría haber sido el detonante de cada uno de los sucesos que antecedieron a su muerte.

Sabía que mientras mis pensamiento se reciclaban una y otra vez, no era capaz de sentir nada, no hacia frió ni calor y todo estaba oscuro, solos estábamos la infinidad del tiempo y yo, justo en un momento en que los recuerdos volvían a mí para infligirme más y más sufrimiento, un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho haciéndome retorcer en el suelo, a lo lejos una voz que reconocía me llamaba pidiéndome volver, pero ¿Cómo volvería si ya estaba muerto? No había un cuerpo al cual volver ¿Qué quieres que haga Alice? si ni siquiera tu eres real, tu tampoco estás conmigo, te fuiste con ella y yo ya no existo.

Una extraña fuerza me arrastro por el lugar llevándome hacia una inmensa claridad, _― Habré los ojos Edward, por favor solo habré los ojos, estas vivo hermanito, tu estas vivo._

* * *

Hola de nuevo, de verdad de verdad lamento mucho el retraso, no ha estado en mis manos y espero que esta cap sea de su agrado, de ahora en adelante ya no tendré un día fijo para publicar pero si espero poder hacerlo seguido, sin embargo no quiero hacerles promesas que después no pueda cumplir, a los que se han quedado a pesar del retraso de verdad les agradezco y espero que permanezcan conmigo hasta en final de esta historia, de nuevo gracias.

Como siempre Gracias a:

**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, ES CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93, COVARIC,GUEST,MALEJA TWIHARD **y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias.

**Un abrazo (:**


	18. Chapter 18 Nuevos retos

Capitulo 18 Nuevos retos

Nadie supo jamás lo que paso en esa habitación, Alice se había jugado el todo por el todo para sacarme del estado de inconsciencia en el que me encontraba, de no ser por su valentía quizás nunca hubiese despertado, sin embargo ella no quiso hablar del tema, estaba muy afectada por cómo habían sucedido las cosas, su principal preocupación era su reacción, esa que la llevo a tomar una decisión sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, o meditar por un segundo si era o no lo correcto, me explico de manera rápida y concisa sus sueños, el que solo un momento antes de ver a Isabella, mi madre le había contado y su rápida conversación con Isabella, pero no accedió a decirme nada más.

― _Tengo miedo Edward entiende, esto francamente no me lo esperaba, estaba tan molesta con ella, y ahora simplemente no sé qué pensar, también está todo esto con Jasper y su padre y me asusta de verdad me asusta, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, por favor dame tiempo… solo un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo._

No quise insistir más con el tema, ya con que me hubiese salvado la vida tenía como para agradecerle el resto de la suya y no quería importunarla con mi interrogatorio, estaba claro que necesitaba saber, pero no quería agobiarla más de lo que a simple vista se veía que estaba; quien más que yo podía llegar a entender lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a todo esto y mucho más llegar a aceptar que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como las habíamos imaginado, había mucho más allá afuera de lo que podíamos entender y justo a nosotros nos había tocado una gran rebanada del pastel.

Decidí mantener la calma, esta vez no iba a perder los estribos ni mucho menos la cordura, tenía a Nahuel respirándome en la nuca y debía de estar preparado por si decidía aparecerse de nuevo, era consciente de que no era mucho lo que podía hacer si volvía a por mí, pero si le iba a dar pelea de eso estaba seguro; tarde dos semanas en volver a soñar con Bella, el insomnio había vuelto con más fuerza que antes y me mantenía acorralado, por otro lado había vuelto a mi vida normal: a mi trabajo, mi apartamento y mis amigos, me había prometido no perder mi independencia de nuevo, claro está que tuve que hacer cambiar las cerraduras, he instalar un sistema de alarma junto con un circuito cerrado dentro y fuera de mi apartamento, todo esto para tranquilidad de mis padres, pero a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada contra la malévola fuerza sobre natural que era Nahuel, pero bueno era necesario guardar las apariencias por el momento y también era justo un poco de paz para mis padres.

Isabella estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, supe al instante de poner mi cabeza en la almohada y notar lo pesado de mis parpados, que esta noche seria la noche, hoy no daría vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta perder la paciencia, no, esta noche estaría de nuevo con ella, y además de la expectativa por verla de nuevo, luego de que al fin hubiera presenciado el cruel desenlace que había tenido nuestra vida pasada, y de estar a punto de quedarme perdido para siempre en mi estado de irreflexión, también estaba la preocupación por todas aquellas conversaciones pendientes, todo lo que debíamos enfrentar, pero ante todo esto predominaba el deseo de estar cerca, tan cerca como para no separarnos nunca, no sabía si sería capaz de contener mis deseos por ella, en lo único que podía pensar desde que me percaté de que ya me encontraba en nuestro lugar, era en que la quería conmigo, pero este deseo iba más allá de un momento fugaz, era necesario encontrar la manera de estar juntos de manera permanente, lo más pronto posible.

Ella permanecía observándome de lejos mientras yo avanzaba por el camino de piedras hacia la sombra del árbol justo donde ella se encontraba, me percate de inmediato de sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desembocar en sus mejillas, acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y se lanzó a mis brazos como dejando su vida en ello, sus sollozos se hicieron incontenibles mientras yo decidía entre dejarla desahogarse o tratar de consolarla, ya que no soportaba verle llorar.

―_Lo siento Edward, fue todo mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que vieras eso de nuevo, era necesario que supieras, pero jamás contemple la idea de que estaría a punto de perderte de nuevo, esto casi acaba contigo, no sabía que más hacer no querías entender que era solo un sueño, y tuve que recurrir a Alice y ahora ella, oh pobrecita debe de estar volviéndose loca, tienes que cuidarla Edward tienes que evitar que se pierda._

No te preocupes princesa… le prometí, jamás dejaría que algo malo le sucediese y tampoco a ti, además la culpa a sido toda mía, pero esta vez seré el hombre que debí haber sido para ti y para mi familia, ya no soy ese chiquillo de 18 años que no supo defenderte, ahora es distinto y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

―_No fue tu culpa, por favor no digas eso, siempre has sido y serás el hombre para mí, no hay nada que quisiera cambiar en ti, te amo tanto que duele Edward, tu eres lo único que necesito, pero lamentablemente aún no he encontrado una solución definitiva a nuestro problema de ubicación._

No pude evitar sonreír ante su último comentario, sonrisa que ella devolvió de inmediato aligerando así un poco la atmosfera de dolor y culpa, ― La verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso ahora, -le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y plantándole un beso en sus deliciosos labios- sé que es preciso que hablemos pero te he extrañado tanto y lo único que deseo en este momento es pasar un rato de completa tranquilidad a tu lado.

―_Yo también quisiera eso, no te imaginas cuanto, pero no creo que sea posible por ahora, _me respondió_. ―Necesito que hagas algo por mí Edward, hay una forma de yo pueda estar contigo de manera material, ¿recuerdas la vez que estuve en tu casa? _

― Por supuesto que sí, pero también recuerdo que te desmayaste. Le recordé con cierto tono de preocupación, ya que temía que lo que me fuese pedir la pusiera en peligro.

―_Lo sé y esto es arriesgado y va a ser duro de realizar, pero necesito estar contigo de esa forma para poder lidiar con Nahuel y casi estoy segura de que también será la clave para poder estar juntos, tengo la teoría de que tal vez no me sea posible traerte a mí mundo, pero sí que yo esté en el tuyo._

― Esta bien hare lo que me pidas, pero de Nahuel me encargo yo, no quiero que ese bastardo te ponga un dedo encima.

Había estado investigando por mi cuenta cómo lidiar con demonios y esas cosas, ya tenía concertada una cita con un hombre especialista en la materia que me iba a ayudar con eso, lo cierto era que el escepticismo se había marchado de mi vida hace ya algún tiempo y haría lo que fuese por mantener a Isabella a salvo.

―_Primero necesito traer a Alice y Jasper una noche, requerirás ayuda en esto ¿y quién mejor que ellos? pero debes advertirles antes, ya que han de estar en la misma habitación para poder contactarme con los tres al mismo tiempo, y bueno esa es la parte fácil. Es urgente que viajes a mi pueblo Edward, hay algo muy importante ahí que necesito cerca para poder salir de aquí por largos periodos sin que me pierda a mí misma, pero va a ser muy duro para ti y temo que esto te cause un gran dolor. _

Me quede en silencio esperando a que me dijera que era eso tan importante que debía recuperar, en realidad me parecía más complicado convencer a Alice y a Jasper de ayudarme con esto, a recuperar un objeto en algún pueblo lejano, y no creía que hubiese algo más duro de lo que ya había vivido, pero no podía estar más equivocado, lo que estaba por venir, pondría a prueba toda mi tenacidad y una vez más mi cordura.

―_Edward… necesito que recuperes mi cuerpo… _Dijo cada palabra de manera muy lenta y cuidadosa.

― ¿Tú cuerpo? Respondí

―_Si amor mío, mi cuerpo descansa en el mismo lugar que tú lo dejaste y donde luego la madre naturaleza se encargó de sepultar el tuyo, aquí mismo debajo de este árbol, solo que en tu realidad no en la mía. La diferencia es que los restos de tu cuerpo anterior se han convertido en polvo, mientras que el mío continua intacto, mi alma es inmortal y mientras permanezca cerca de mi cuerpo este no desaparecerá, es por eso que no puedo viajar lejos de él, si me alejo por mucho tiempo simplemente seguiría el curso normal de la muerte y yo no tendría a donde volver, me convertiría entonces en un alma en pena, no tengo posibilidad de reencarnar y si la tuviera posiblemente te habría olvidado, tal como pasó contigo, así que esto se convierte tanto una bendición como una maldición, antes de que todo esto sucediera mis abuelas y yo nos estábamos preparando para un ritual que haría mi cuerpo inmortal igual que mi alma, pero bueno tú ya conoces el resto de la historia. Sé que puedo volver a él, pero antes debo encontrar el alma de mi bisabuela en el cuerpo humano que habite ahora, solo ella podría ayudarme a darle nueva vida a mi cuerpo, y es por eso que también necesito que encuentres a María. _

―Lo cierto es que haría lo que sea por ti, eso ya lo tengo muy claro Isabella y no sé dónde estará tu pueblo, tampoco sé cómo voy a convencer a Jasper que en esta vida apenas me conoce y mucho menos como voy a encontrar tu cuerpo y a tu bisabuela, estoy seguro de que Alice no será un problema, me acompañaría al infierno si tuviera que hacerlo y viceversa, pero si con esto logro sacarte de aquí - dije señalando mi cabeza- y traerte al mundo real, ten por seguro que lo voy a conseguir, es una promesa.

Ella sonrió de manera dulce, pero sin lograr ocutar lo preocupada que estaba, mi necesidad de ella me llevaría dentro de poco a los confines de este mundo y en una travesía que no podía vislumbrar en este momento, me advirtió que no podría soñar seguido con ella, necesitaba recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles para viajar junto con su cuerpo de su hogar al mío, y que la próxima vez que nos viéramos seria cuando hubiese convencido a Alice y a Jasper de venir conmigo en un sueño.

Nos quedamos un pequeño rato, - mucho menos de lo que hubiese deseado- sentados en una de las raíces de nuestro árbol, no hicimos más que besarnos en silencio, y cuando llego el momento de partir ella se acercó a mi oído y me dijo ―_No te preocupes por Jasper… _Luego coloco en mis manos una especie de talismán en forma de luna llena y me dijo que esto me protegería de Nahuel por un tiempo, la besé una última vez… al despertar tenía el talisman en mi mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Cite a Alice y a Jasper en mi apartamento dos noches después de ver a Isabella, quería comenzar con esto lo antes posible y no veía por qué esperar. Esa noche yo mismo prepare la cena, una parrillada de carne y pollo a la barbacoa, junto con ensalada y unas cuantas cervezas para aligerar el ambiente con mi antiguo y actual cuñado.

Luego de comer, y de hablar un buen rato sobre fútbol, comencé sin muchos rodeos a relatar le a ambos todo lo que me había sucedido en este último año, el rostro de mi hermana se convirtió en un poema en cuanto comencé a hablar lo que parecían un millón de locuras sobre una mujer en mis sueños y como todos nos habíamos conocido en una vida pasada, pensé que me iba a acertar un golpe con su botella de Corona® cuando le hable sobre nuestra trágica muerte y como Alice me había devuelto a la vida con un carrito de paro solo un par de semanas atrás luego de ver a Isabella en la habitación del hospital, y de lo que tendría que hacer , por supuesto con la ayuda de los dos, para poder recuperar a la mujer que amaba.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar la típica frase "Sé que esto parece una locura, pero por favor tienen que ayudarme" cuando Jasper me detuvo.

Tomó a Alice de la mano y colocó la otra en mi hombro. Lo que dijo a continuación me dejo sin palabras.

―_No te preocupes hermano… lo sé, lo entiendo y estoy contigo hasta el final._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, espero que les allá gustado el cap, este era en realidad una especie de capitulo de transición ya que lo que esta por venir cambiara en rumbo de las cosas, se vienen nuevos retos para nuestra pareja pero son retos que vivirán en la realidad._

_A partir del capitulo numero 19 voy a contar con la ayuda de la Beta Zaida Gutierrez del grupo de FFAD, es por eso que quiero preguntarles si les gustaría que beteara todo el fic desde el principio o solo a partir del próximo cap, ustedes mandan por favor haganmelo saber._

_Les pido por favor tengan compasión de mi y dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y siempre trato de responder a las que se puede, hay algunas que no tienen esa opción abierta._

_Como siempre gracias a :_

_**MELANY, MARCELA,MARIALUISA,TIA SILVIA, MELI, ISAKRISTEN,BRUJCULLEN, ANAMA9507, JSGN, CLARY, KARINA MASEN,KARLA STEW PATTZ, ADRILA BELLE,ISABELLA CULLEN 17, ALIENA CULLEN,ESTTEFFANI CULLEN-SWAN, FANFICS CREPÚSCULO, LITTLEXPAULAA,REGINA T PATTZ, SAMANTHA STEWPATT, , LEYSWAN, GABY RIVERA, IS CULLEN101, PATITO CULLEN CISNE, GMEA, MIRYLION, ISABELLA KRISTEN PATTINSON, SOLECITO PUCHEDA, CARMEN CULLEN93, COVARIC,GUEST,MALEJA TWIHARD, KRISS21, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, BANNY MASEN CULLEN, PALIIA LOVE,YELYDZA, **y a todas las lectoras (os) silenciosas (os) Gracias._

_UN ABRAZO DESDE COSTA RICA ;)_


	19. Chapter 19 En busca de Isabella parte 1

**Capítulo 19 EN BUSCA DE ISABELLA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Betas FFAD ****www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidos por la reacción de Jasper, sin necesidad de decir algo él comprendió que ahora éramos nosotros los que necesitábamos una explicación, guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego comenzó con su relato.

―_Yo… ―aclaró su garganta ―en realidad conocí a Alice mucho antes de entrar en su vida ―ella lo miró intrigada pero guardó silencio y esperó a que él continuara. ―Hace tiempo que sueño contigo, amor _―dijo mientras tomaba de manera suave la mano de mi hermana y se la llevaba a los labios para besarla.

"―_Cuando cumplí dieciocho años me mudé al campus de la universidad para iniciar mis estudios de arquitectura, al cabo de un par de meses comencé a tener un sueño recurrente con una hermosa joven que yo no conocía, despertaba con su rostro en mi mente y no hacía más que pensar en ella todo el día, al principio no entendía que sucedía así que le di la menor importancia, pero cada día el sueño era más y más vívido. Su rostro, su aroma, su voz, todo en ella me causaba una gran impresión, estaba obsesionado y aparentemente enamorado de una mujer que existía solo en mi cabeza. Ya no quería salir con nadie, ninguna mujer me llamaba la atención porque ninguna era como ella, mi obsesión creció día con día así como la claridad de mis sueños y su contenido, fue entonces cuando vino toda la lucha que tú ya mencionaste Edward._

_Nos vi morir en ese sueño cientos de veces y pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, busqué ayuda, sin embargo cada doctor que consulté decía que físicamente mi estado de salud no podía ser mejor. Los psicólogos y psiquiatras me hicieron relatar una y otra vez el sueño sin encontrar solución a mi problema, los medicamentos que me recetaban funcionaban por corto tiempo pero luego los sueños volvían con mucha más fuerza que antes, llegué al extremo de visitar a una supuesta vidente, me dijo que estaba siendo atormentado por un espíritu maligno que vivía en la universidad, por supuesto era una charlatana. _

_Mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar ya que no lograba concentrarme en mis estudios, mi desesperación radicaba en no poder salvar a la chica, la amaba aunque no fuera real y por más que me mentalizaba para ayudarla, el sueño no cambiaba. Al cabo de un año lleno de desesperación y sin saber que más hacer decidí que debía tener un cambio en mi vida, hice las maletas, dejé la universidad y me mudé, no me importó a donde fuera, sólo quería alejarme de todos y de todo. _

_Estoy bendecido de tener un padre ejemplar que me ha apoyado en cada uno de mis proyectos, mi madre murió hace un par de años en un desafortunado accidente y desde ese momento hemos sido solos él y yo, así que cuando le dije que me iba no lo pensó dos veces y se marchó conmigo, él estaba muy afligido por lo que me estaba sucediendo, coincidió en que era lo mejor fue así como mí_ _padre y yo terminamos en esta hermosa ciudad con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran… Y así fue. Teníamos dos semanas ya de haber llegado, no había tenido más sueños desde que nos mudamos y eso me tenía bastante tranquilo, me matriculé entonces en la universidad local ya que tenían un buen programa de arquitectura, esa mañana la rectora me explicó que no podía enseñarme el campus personalmente ya que tenía un compromiso pero prometió que una de las estudiantes más destacadas vendría para mostrarme el lugar e indicarme donde serían mis clases, su nombre era Alice Masen."_

Él se detuvo y miró a Alice esperando su reacción, como era de esperar mi hermanita ya se encontraba en el séptimo cielo con la historia de su novio, estaba más que feliz, su propia "épica y fantástica historia de amor".

"―_Amor, te vi venir hacia mí con tu hermosa sonrisa y esa particular forma de caminar pareciendo que danzas a cada paso, me tendiste la mano y te presentaste ante mi como el acto más sencillo del mundo, mientras que yo por dentro quería estrecharte en mis brazos, besarte y decirte que eras un ángel, mi ángel y que te había soñado cada día durante un año, que había venido desde lejos huyendo de tu fantasma y ahora simplemente como un milagro aparecías ante mí siendo más hermosa que en mis sueños."_

Alice no se pudo contener más, se levantó de su asiento, lo abrazo y besó con extrema ternura, ambos se miraban en silencio diciéndose cosas con la mirada, cosas que sólo el corazón entendía, decidí darles un poco de espacio para que así disfrutaran de su momento. Me retiré a mi habitación, la atravesé por completo dirigiéndome hacia las puertas corredizas, cuando las deslice y pude sentir una brisa refrescante que me inundaba por completo, me senté en unas de las sillas de mimbre que tenía en el balcón -cosa que casi nunca hacia- y observé con atención el paisaje que tenía ante mí. El cielo lucía hermoso, adornado con una potente luna que me recordaba a mi preciosa Isabella, podía sentir que cada vez estábamos más cerca de estar juntos, millones de posibilidades se manifestaban ante mí y cada día se volvía más y más innegable su presencia en mi vida, de manera inconsciente recordé una de mis canciones favoritas, mientras la canción se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella pudiera escuchar.

_He esperado cien años__  
__Pero por ti esperaría un millón más__Nada me preparó para__  
__el privilegio de ser tuyo__  
__Si tan sólo hubiera sentido el calor dentro de__  
__de tu toque…__Si tan sólo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando__  
__te sonrojas….__  
__O como se curvan tus labios__  
__cuando te concentras lo suficiente__Hubiera sabido_

_para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo__  
__Hubiera sabido para que estaba viviendo__  
__Tu amor es mi vuelta de página__Sólo permanecen las palabras dulces__  
__Cada beso es una línea cursiva__  
__Cada toque es una frase redefinida__  
__Renuncio a quien he sido__  
__Por ti__Nada me hace más fuerte__  
__que tu frágil corazón__Si por lo menos hubiera sentido como se siente ser tuyo__  
__Hubiera sabido__  
__para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo__  
__Hubiera sabido para que estaba viviendo__Estamos sujetos__  
__a la historia que tenemos que contar__  
__Cuando te vi__  
__Bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien__Con el susurro__  
__Nosotros domaremos las escenas viciosas__  
__Como una pluma__  
__Poniendo a los reinos de rodillas._

―_Ed, estamos listos._

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando Alice entró en la habitación.

―Listos, ¿a qué te refieres?

―_Vamos a hacerlo hermanito, ya llamé a mamá y le avise que pasaría la noche en tu casa y Jasper también le ha avisado a su padre que por la noche estará fuera._

―Gracias Alice, sé que les estoy pidiendo algo grande.

―_No te preocupes Ed, llámame presuntuosa pero siempre supe que había algo especial en esta familia, además, si gracias a Isabella Jasper está hoy en mi vida siento que se lo debo y también a ti, sabes que te quiero y que estoy contigo para lo que necesites._

Jasper entró en la habitación y estuvimos un rato esperando a que el sueño llegara, Jasper se recostó en el sofá de la habitación mientras que Alice y yo lo hicimos en mi cama, no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos.

Cuando despertamos eran pasadas las seis de la mañana. Alice me miraba sentada en uno de los bancos que rodeaban el desayunador de la cocina, sostenía su taza de té entre las manos y sonreía de manera divertida.

―_Me encanto verte con ella Ed, la forma en que la miras y como ella se mueve a tu alrededor es tan dulce, además de que ella es algo impresionante de ver, definitivamente no es de este mundo, tenemos que hacer esto pronto ya quiero a mi cuñada con nosotros._

Sonrió de nuevo y siguió tranquila tomando su té.

Tuvimos que esperar un par de semanas antes de partir, debíamos dejar todo en orden, ellos dos en la universidad y yo con mi trabajo en la clínica, además de que debíamos averiguar primero hacia donde nos dirigíamos e inventar una buena excusa para el viaje.

Comencé a buscar indicios en el lugar que me daría las repuestas más diversas del planeta, me senté frente al ordenador y en el buscador de Google tecleé _Hija de la luna_, eso definitivamente no funcionó, se desplegaron un montón de referencias sobre la canción de un grupo musical, decidí intentar de nuevo e introduje _Civilizaciones indígenas desaparecidas_, esto me llevó a otras miles de entradas y paginas relacionadas con el tema, me la pasé horas buscando cualquier cosa que se asemejara a nuestra historia hasta que encontré un viejo artículo de un periódico de Londres en el que hablaba sobre la extraña desaparición de un prestigioso antropólogo junto con toda su familia en la selva del amazonas.

El afamado antropólogo había partido en una expedición a las profundidades de la selva amazónica junto con su consuegro -quien también gozaba de prestigio al ser uno de los arqueólogos de más renombre en su época- ellos iban en busca de una supuesta civilización indígena muy particular, sin embargo, al cabo de unos meses no se supo más de él ni de su familia, la universidad que patrocinaba la expedición hizo hasta lo imposible por dar con su paradero pero fue inútil, era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Junto con el artículo había una pequeña fotografía de aquel hombre y al pie de ella se destacaba la leyenda: _Charlie Swan, antropólogo y escritor. Nacido en 1828, desaparecido en 1890_

No había duda de que era él –a pesar de que la foto estaba un poco borrosa- pude reconocer a mi abuelo Charlie no sólo por los recuerdos de esta vida, también por los de la anterior.

En el artículo no se mencionaba mucho sobre a donde habían ido exactamente, simplemente que había ocurrido en el sector del amazonas perteneciente a Brasil, me puse en contacto por mail con la universidad que había patrocinado el viaje de mis abuelos, una joven llamada Jessica Stanley me indicó que ese tipo de información sólo se otorgaba de manera personal, fue así como una semana después me encontraba en un vuelo hacia Londres mientras Jasper y Alice terminaban de preparar todo para cuando tuviéramos que partir a Brasil.

El vuelo se retrasó un poco, por lo que llegué a Londres a las tres de la madrugada, me dirigí al hotel, la cita estaba planeada para las once de la mañana así que tenía tiempo de sobra para dormir unas horas, tomar un baño y desayunar.

Once de la mañana en punto, me encontraba en las oficinas de la universidad esperando a ser atendido, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y el cansancio unido al cambio de horario comenzaba a pasar factura, una joven sumamente delgada y de estatura promedio se me acercó para ofrecerme café.

―_Disculpe señor Masen, la señora Weber le atenderá en unos minutos ¿Desea tomar un café mientras espera?_

―Si, por favor.

Me trajo una taza de café negro y unas pequeñas galletas dulces, me miraba de forma extraña y no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar después de entregarme el café.

―_Yo soy Jessica Stanley._

―Mucho gusto señorita Stanley, gracias por el café, está delicioso.

―_¿Es usted americano?_

―Sí, del estado de Washington.

―_¿Es familiar del Profesor Charlie Swan?_

Le iba a contestar cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó.

―_Disculpe_ ―se retiró para contestar el teléfono y de inmediato me pidió que pasara a la oficina.

Ya dentro una mujer alta de cabello muy oscuro y ojos verdes se presentó como la Señora Angela Weber.

―_Buenos días señor Masen._

―Señora Weber.

―_Llámeme Angela._

Angela era en realidad una persona muy dulce de unos sesenta y tantos años que me atendió de manera muy cordial.

―_Déjeme decirle que el parecido con el nieto del profesor Swan es increíble, ya entiendo mejor el porqué de su investigación, pero ¿De qué lado de la familia es usted?, disculpe que se lo pregunte pero como desaparecieron todos juntos, supuse que no habría descendencia._

Francamente su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de saber que el Edward Masen nieto de Charlie Swan y yo éramos la misma persona, no imaginé que alguien pudiera reconocerme.

_Piensa rápido Edward, piensa rápido_.

―Oh por supuesto ―Le dije. ―El profesor Swan tenía un hermano mayor por lo que mi tatarabuelo me debió de heredar los genes.

En ese momento agradecí haber leído cuanta cosa me encontré sobre mi abuelo después de descubrir el primer artículo, esperaba que no me hiciera más preguntas al respecto ya que en realidad yo me parecía mucho más a mi abuelo Anthony.

―_Claro, el señor Harry Swan. Para la universidad la historia de su tío -digámoslo así- y su familia es casi una leyenda, ellos partieron en 1890 en un viaje del que se esperaban grandes cosas, pero su desaparición sin dejar rastro fue una sombra que nos cubrió por largos años, se hizo todo lo posible, eso se lo aseguro, pero fue inútil._

―En realidad Ángela, estoy muy interesado en los datos de cómo se dio su desaparición ¿Es posible obtener esa información?

―_Por supuesto, todo lo ocurrido fue de dominio público durante mucho tiempo, nosotros siempre hemos sido muy transparentes al respecto, luego de unos años todo fue guardado en los archivos universitarios, estos se encuentran en nuestra biblioteca. Son documentos con más de ciento diez años antigüedad, por lo que no pueden salir de la institución, usted entenderá sin embargo que la señorita Stanley está al tanto de su petición y le ayudara en todo lo que le sea posible._

Se despidió de mí con un cálido abrazo, luego me dirigí junto a la señorita Stanley a la biblioteca.

Seis horas después había leído todo lo relacionado con mi abuelo y mi familia, las investigaciones sólo me decían cosas que ya sabía como la supuesta tribu, el regreso de los dos hombres que trabajaban con la universidad -quienes habían sido enviados de regreso cuando nosotros habíamos ingresado al pueblo- esos pobres hombres habían sido fuertemente investigados por las autoridades de la época por ser los únicos en regresar, para mí era obvio que eran inocentes, gracias a Dios luego de las investigaciones quedaron en libertad.

Toda esa historia yo la conocía mejor que ellos, sin embargo no sabía en qué parte del mundo habían sucedido los hechos y eso era en realidad lo que venía a buscar.

Al salir de la biblioteca casi a las seis de la tarde llevaba conmigo copias de toda la información que necesitaba, incluso de una foto familiar que había sido tomada unos días antes de partir, la guardaría para cuando pudiera contarle todo a mis padres, esto de seguro los sorprendería.

Llamé a Alice del aeropuerto antes de tomar mi vuelo de regreso a casa, le pedí que reservara tres pasajes con destino a Manaos, Brasil.

* * *

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a las siguientes personitas: **Nathaly Rivas (Isakriten)** amiga gracias, gracias y mil gracias por tu amistad y por todo.

**Zaida Gutierrez **Nena eres la mejor :)

**Valentina Peñacarmona **Gracias por ese hermoso banner.

**Karina Masen, AnaMa9507, brujcullen **Gracias Chicas siempre se que puedo contar con un lindo review de su parte luego de actualizar y eso es lo mejor de todo esto.

Espero que les allá gustado el cap, les cuento que ahora tenemos un grupo en facebook para las que se quieran unir se llama Insomnia-Yuliette06 luego vuelvo y les pongo el Link

Gracias a todas (os) las que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos y las lectoras (es) silenciosas.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, se los voy a agradecer con el alma.

La canción pertenece al grupo Sleeping At Last y se llama Turning Page.

**_NOTA: Estoy remplazando los capítulos viejos por nuevos ya beteados, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, solo correcciones gramaticales u ortográficas importantes para mejorar la historia, ya se han reemplazado del primer al octavo capitulo, le agradezco de corazón a mi beta Zaida Gutierrez por ayudarme a mejorar este fic, y a ustedes por continuar leyendo. Un abrazo enorme ;)_**


End file.
